


Smack Baby, Smack

by Explicit



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal Beads, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Betrayal, Biting, Blackmail, Blasphomy, Bleeding, Bondage, Burns, Chains, Character Development, Character Growth, Child Neglect, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cutting, Dental Torture, Derogatory Language, Drama, Dramatic Rescue, Extraterrestrials, F/M, Fainting, Flirting, Flogging, Fluff, Forced Orgasms, Golden shower, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hot Coals, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Learning Right From Wrong, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Love Lost - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Martians, Masturbation, Mean Ziggy, Medical Experiments, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, New Baby, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pinching, Plot Development, Postnatal depression, Postpartum Depression, Punishment, Rescue, Risky Situations, Rough Sex, SETI - Freeform, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Tension, Threats, Torture, Toys, Urination, Vibrators, Whips, alien/human hybrid, baby girl - Freeform, consentual, displays of dominance, distressing scenes, violent behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy lives with some people who run a BDSM dungeon and he has caught attention from some customers who like him because he is so attractive! Ziggy likes to use whips and bite his customers but sometimes he might go too far and perhaps he must be punished himself for breaking the rules. But Ziggy wants something more in his life and begins to crave his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whip It

The room was dimly lit by red lamps and gave it a foreboding atmosphere, she looked around with wide eyes and saw something move in the shadows. She couldn't cry out, her mouth was gagged with a strap around her head and a sort of rubbery ball thing in her mouth. Wriggling, she found herself tied up in an X position against the wall. She began to whimper and panic, her wide eyed stare quickly locating her captor as he stood closeby to watch her with amusement.

  
"Aha, you are awake now!" Ziggy moved closer to the captive woman, who was stark naked and clearly very afraid of her situation.

  
"Oh don't be frightened!" Ziggy smiled at her, "you're going to enjoy this!"

  
He picked up her purse and began to rummage through it, taking interest in her lipstick and then finding her I.D.

  
"Umm, oh! Here it is!" Ziggy felt pleased with himself for being so clever, "it says your name is Rowena, is that right?"

  
He looked at her and she nodded, trying to get herself free and finding herself unable to move much.

  
"Buster says this one's on the house," Ziggy set down her purse, "apparently your husband was really naughty, so we're going to have to film this. I hope you don't mind!"

  
Rowena squirmed and strained against her bonds, spotting the little red light of the camera nearby, it was already filming. Ziggy wandered over to her and rubbed his chin, as if to decide what he might do.

  
"Mmff!!" Rowena tried to protest.

  
Ziggy slapped her breasts quite hard, it made her nipples sting because the room was quite cold and they were pert and sensitive. Rowena cried out but he paid her no heed, his job was to pleasure the customers, not coddle them. Ziggy squeezed her breasts hard, pinched her nipples and pulled them until they snapped back. Rowena groaned and fought against the ropes at her wrists and ankles, wanting to be free. Ziggy picked up a small object and looked her over, tossing it from hand to hand while he silently thought about what to do with it.

  
"Do you enjoy being punished for someone else's folly, Rowena?" Ziggy asked the woman, he bared his toothy grin at her as she shook her head in reply.

  
Ziggy shrugged, there was not much he could do about that. He held up the small object and let it unfurl, she whimpered and wriggled at the sight of a whip dangling from his fingers. He struck without warning, repeatedly lashing her thighs until they turned red and she cried pitifully. Ziggy leaned down then and licked them soothingly, Rowena began to moan because it felt so nice and yet it stung also because her thighs were now a little raw. Ziggy finally stood up and took off the gag around her head, Rowena was relieved to have it taken from her mouth and she was quiet while Ziggy dried her tears. She was now able to use her safe word if she felt the need, which only meant Ziggy was about to find more painful things to do to her.

  
"Please let me go!" she played the part, "I'll do anything! I'll pay anything!"

  
Rowena was here of her own accord, she wanted a film of herself like this so she and her husband could get excited over it in bed together.

  
"Shh!" Ziggy held her mouth closed firmly, "no talking or I'll draw blood, okay?"

  
She nodded, her eyes wide, did he actually mean that? She had specifically requested no bleeding! Ziggy walked away from her and put down his whip, then he walked back over to her and pulled her hair very hard, making her yelp and her head bend down sideways to make her neck visible to him. Ziggy gave her a love bite right there, but he made sure it was very much more pain than pleasure and Rowena moaned and tensed up to try and break free but she was tied too securely. Ziggy stood back to admire his bite and it was already red and swollen, so he smiled calmly and did not even turn around when the door opened up. Ziggy wandered off and someone else took over for him, Rowena wasn't pleased about this because she had asked for Ziggy directly and he was having a cigarette in the corner just watching now! The woman who had walked in smiled to reassure Rowena, closing the door to make sure it stayed dark and dramatic.

  
"He will get too rough if we don't let him smoke," she explained, "I'll take over until he is calm again."

  
Rowena looked at Ziggy, he just watched with silence and puffed his cigarette as if sulking at the explanation.

  
"Just pause the video," Rowena told her, "I'll wait. I wanted Ziggy, not you!"

  
"If you insist upon that, then!" the woman shrugged and Ziggy switched off the camera, watching as the woman left them alone again.

  
Ziggy walked over to Rowena and stubbed out his cigarette onto her bare arm, she screamed and jerked but couldn't pull away. He grinned that tooth filled grin at her and she shivered, the camera was not rolling, what was he thinking now?

  
"So you just want me do you, lovely?" Ziggy asked her in a voice that was deep and relaxing to her.

  
"Yes," she said with a nervous hint in her own voice, "but please put on my camera now before you go any further!"

  
Ziggy seemed reluctant but he did like she told him and switched on the little cam once again. Ziggy walked back to her and grabbed her thighs, squeezing them with his deceptively strong hands until she started to make sounds of protest but she dared not talk because of his prior warning to her.


	2. Going Too Far

Ziggy left marks on her thighs when he let them go, he reached over to the shelf and picked up a large vibrator. Rowena whimpered and shook her head to play the part for her movie, Ziggy examined the dildo and his lips pressed together tightly to contemplate it. After a moment he turned it on and Rowena could hear the soft buzzing sound as it whirred in his hand, he looked to find the object amusing as he turned towards her and she tried to squeeze her thighs together. Ziggy knelt down and spread open her pussy, tonguing it to get her nice and wet before slapping it repeatedly to make sure she was not too pleasured.

  
Rowena cried out but did her best to not speak actual words, because he kept looking at her expectantly as if waiting for her to make her mistake. Ziggy shoved the vibrator into her hard and fast, she jerked and shuddered because of discomfort and pleasure. Ziggy pinched and squeezed her clitoris, not being gentle with the sensitive flesh and Rowena's moans of discomfort got louder as her juices began to make her wet and slippery.

  
Ziggy took in some breaths through his nose, enjoying to smell her human female sex scent and getting very turned on by it. Wriggling the vibrator round inside of her, Ziggy started to thrust it in and out really hard. Rowena softly cried out with each forceful movement of the toy and Ziggy gazed up at her with lust. He wasn't allowed to fuck them himself, only objects were allowed to penetrate the customers.

  
"Oh! You are cumming now! It's streaming down nicely!" Ziggy told her as her body jerked and she tried to wrench herself free.

  
Rowena's face blushed as her juices flowed freely down the shaft of the vibrating dildo and dampened Ziggy's fingers but he did not seem to care. Ziggy left the vibrator inside of her, licking his fingers and sucking them clean to enjoy how she tasted. This made his cock more hard and he felt unable to contain himself, he needed to take a ciggy break but the customer would be upset if he walked away again and he would get into trouble!

  
"Ooh you smell and taste so good!" Ziggy said in excitement.

  
He shoved the vibrator in and out, faster and faster until she was forced to cum hard for a second time. Ziggy enjoyed to hear her screams and moans, he pulled the vibrator out and slapped her face with it and she felt embarrassed to have her own juices on her cheek. It was mostly made from silicone so the slap did not leave a mark, until he kept slapping her with it and her cheek went red from the blows. Ziggy dropped the vibrator and looked over at his cigarette pack, it was sitting on the counter just over there but he couldn't be allowed just to have even one to settle his urges!

  
"I will fuck you now," Ziggy told her and Rowena shook her head, she thought he was attractive but she was married!

   
"Please don't do that!" Rowena played along and thought that maybe he was only doing his part for the film.

  
"Your husband can watch so it is not a secret!" Ziggy assured her, "he will think twice next time to disobey us! I will violate his precious wife and you will beg me for it, now start begging me to fuck you!" 

  
Rowena was hesitant because she could no longer tell if he was playing anymore, she thought of saying her safe word to talk to him. His cock was out and it was big and hard, she had to pause to admire it because her husband's was not so impressive by a long way. Ziggy could see her notice his size, he looked at her with smugness and a boastful puff of  his chest.

  
"Do you enjoy to see my huge dick, lovely?" he asked her and she nodded shamefully but could not look away!

  
Ziggy untied her ankles and one of her hands, turning her to face the wall. Rowena knew she needed to object and use her escape word but she was so curious about his big cock! Ziggy loved her ass and spanked it hard a few times, making it turn a nice bright red. Rowena was whimpering and moaning, she felt him use his fingers to spread open her wet pussy and he shoved his cock into her. She let out some long and loud cries, Ziggy dived into her so hard to impale her nice and deep until his balls slapped her!

  
Rowena felt discomfort, she never had such a large sized cock into her before and it hurt but she enjoyed it very much. Ziggy loved to have sex with the women, he would sex them up any chance he could get away with it but there was always someone watching to make sure he did not break the customers rules or wishes. They only would consent to certain things, this woman had not consented to sex and Ziggy was breaking that rule! It did not matter that she had changed her mind during the session, it was not on paper and they could get into big trouble!

  
"Ohh Ziggy!" Rowena called out his name loud and clear, reaching behind her to smack his little bottom and he pulled her arm behind her back.

  
She cried in pain because he was hurting her arm, he bit her shoulder from behind her and fucked her faster until she was cumming all over his cock!

  
"It feels so good!" Ziggy cried out, losing himself inside of her and she called for him because his load shot into her so powerfully.

  
"You are on the pill alright?" Ziggy panted breathlessly into her ear.

  
"Yes," Rowena said sadly, "ohh but now I have been unfaithful to my husband!"

  
Ziggy pulled out of her and she leaked their sex juices all over her thighs and it dribbled to the floor.

  
"Do you still want the video?" Ziggy asked her, turning off the camera and grabbing his cigarettes.

  
"No," Rowena answered him, "I will come back and we will start over. He would kill me if I let him watch that now!"

   
Ziggy shrugged, he was not sorry.

  
"Can you untie me, please?" Rowena asked, still bound by one wrist, "I feel so dirty." 

  
"You look really juicy," Ziggy told her with a grin, puffing his cigarette, "if I was here alone, I would keep you there and have you spread open forever and ever!"

   
Rowena felt unsure of his words, was he still acting? But the camera was off!

   
"I could just lick you whenever I felt like it," Ziggy played with his hair idly, "fuck you and fill you with my pleasure cum! Wouldn't you enjoy to be my sexual slave, lovely?" 

  
Rowena didn't answer him, he was very attractive but she had her husband to be loyal with!

  
"I feel guilty enough," she let him down gently.

  
"Don't bother," Ziggy approached her with his ciggy still burning, "that cunt was in here just last week!"

  
"What!" Rowena could not believe him. Ziggy laughed and blew smoke into her face until she coughed and gagged.

  
"He truly was!" Ziggy flashed her a brilliant smile, "could I maybe show you his footage?"

  
"Did he want to make a film?" Rowena gasped.

  
"No," Ziggy pouted, "I filmed him without his knowledge. I remember because I was punished for it, but I still have the video for you to look!"

   
"No! I won't believe it!" Rowena felt tears in her eyes.

  
"You should," Ziggy told her and smiled happily, "why else do you think this session was free for you? He let me have sex with him four times! And he paid extra for me to give him a great blow job! But I was not supposed to film him, so now you get to be here without cost!"

   
Ziggy untied Rowena and she dropped to the floor in tears, he wandered away from her and sighed with relief from his orgasm and his cigarette made him feel so good too. The woman who had had come in earlier now entered the room again, she looked cross with Ziggy.

  
"Come on, Rowena," she said carefully, "let's get you out of here and cleaned up. Ziggy, you will be punished for this!"

  
"I did my fucking job!" Ziggy whined, "please no!" 

  
But she took Rowena out and did not speak again to him. Ziggy cursed and kicked the chair, sending it across the room in a rage and his heart beat hard with fear at what was to come for him!


	3. Punished

After a while, the door opened up again and Ziggy retreated into a corner but there really was not any places to hide for him.

 

"You know the rules," the woman told him, "now come over to me or I will have to drag you here."

 

Ziggy walked slowly over to her, his expression was fearful and he looked at her with sadness of his eyes to try and make her go easy on him.

 

"Please don't make me bleed this time, Jenny," Ziggy pleaded with her, settling himself against the wall and facing it.

 

Jenny was sympathetic to his sad eyes and sometimes she wished so hard that he would just behave! Then she would not have to do this to him, she wondered if maybe he might never learn? She fastened his wrists and ankles to the wall, unable to see his face now to make it easier on her conscience. Ziggy shivered when she pulled up his shirt, exposing his back and she paused for a moment to note the previous whip lash marks from previous punishments. He whined softly in his throat, but she had her job to do, same as Ziggy.

 

"Just be happy that I am not big and strong," Jenny told him, raising her whip and bring it down hard upon him.

 

It cut into his flesh and left a searing burn in it's wake, Ziggy yelped and tears sprang to his eyes instantly. Jenny shut out his begging for her to stop, giving him his ten lashes quickly and neatly. When she was done, she untied him and he collapsed to the floor upon hands and knees. She sent for the nurse and Ziggy looked up slowly as she handed him an already lit cigarette.

 

"I don't want it," Ziggy cried pitifully, "go away, Jenny!" 

 

She backed off a few paces, Ziggy never refused a cigarette before!

 

"Why don't you want this?" Jenny asked him, "it will make you feel good again!"

 

Ziggy wiped the tears from his eyes, not looking at her anymore.

 

"They make me sick," Ziggy tried to explain but she could not understand and held it to him anyway.

 

Ziggy eventually did take the cigarette, because it was a habit they had introduced him to and it was not so simple to just stop doing it. There was the initial feeling of calmness and general good mood but after a while Ziggy had started to notice that he felt quite not so healthy as he once did. The things made him sick, but he couldn't stop having them because he felt so terribly worse if he didn't get to have any! It was making him irritable, so he was doing more bad things than he normally would.

 

"Fuck off, Jenny!" Ziggy shouted at her, dribbling from the pain and because he was so angry and half wanting to drop unconscious to the floor.

 

Jenny felt guilty and left the room, Ziggy kept smoking until his cigarette was done. He sat it on the floor and smashed it with his first, baring his teeth and looking too frightening for the nurse that had just entered.

 

"I'm going to help now," the nurse told him. Ziggy looked at her and she knelt beside him, lifting up his shirt and peeling it off the sticky welts that had bled out onto the fabric.

 

Ziggy whined and cried loudly, she hushed him gently and tended to the wounds until they were cleaned up nicely.

 

"Try not to sleep on your back for some days," the nurse warned him, "or it will sting, okay?"

 

"Leave me alone," Ziggy mumbled and closed his eyes, laying on his side on the floor.

 

The nurse slowly stood up and looked down to Ziggy with a sigh, she wished they would not need to hurt him like this but what could she do? She only was hired to look after the wounds of anyone who they were inflicted on, she wasn't paid for anything else and she was paid very highly. It cut into her sense of moral values though, do no harm first and foremost but she wasn't doing the actual harming.

 

"I will come back and check on you later," the nurse told Ziggy. She left him there and Ziggy opened his eyes, but didn't move from the floor until Jenny returned.

 

"What do you want?" Ziggy asked her, slowly sitting up to look upon her with anger.

 

"I bought you some new pack of cigarettes!" Jenny made the peace offering.

 

"Thank you," Ziggy grumbled and accepted the unopened pack, his old one was almost bare now.

 

"Do you feel up to another session soon?" Jenny asked him anxiously, because Ziggy was in high demand and if he did not show up, they had to refund and that wasn't good for their business!

 

"I might," Ziggy tore open the pack and lit up a cigarette, blowing the smoke through his nose as he frowned in thought, "what do I have to do?"

 

He looked at her now like nothing had happened and she felt more worse because she felt like she was undeserving of his forgiveness.

 

"There is a man, you have seen to him before," Jenny answered him, "he wants bondage, are you up to this?" 

 

"It really hurts," Ziggy grumbled, taking more puffs from his cigarette, "get me some painkillers!" 

 

"Keep in mind Ziggy!" Jenny had to be strict or he would get too cocky, "you are here under our good graces, if you are too misbehaved, we can send you back to the lab you escaped from!" 

 

Ziggy cringed and turned away his face from her. Jenny hated to use the scare tactics on him but it was the only way that seemed to work on him and make him stop being so cheeky and badly mannered.

 

"I'm sorry," Ziggy spoke quieter now, "please can I have something to make it stop hurting?"

 

"That is much more nice!" Jenny said to him, "I will see what I can do, change your shirt now so it can get washed." 

 

Ziggy looked up as she left the room and he stood to his feet slowly, finishing his cigarette and looking at it sadly. He knew it was going to kill him eventually, but he had no encouragement or support around to help him stop. They needed him to keep smoking now that they had got him started, it wasn't good for their money flow if he was grumpy and violent like he got when he ran out of them!


	4. Bad Mood Rising

Jenny walked into a room with lots of locked cabinets, a man sat behind a large desk and looked up at her from his paperwork when she approached him.

 

"What do you need?" he asked her.

 

"Some cream for Ziggy's back," Jenny said to him.

 

"Has the nurse seen to him?" asked the man.

 

"Well, yes but!" Jenny answered.

 

"He can have some pills," the man grunted.

 

"Chester, we don't know how he will react to pills yet!" Jenny told him with worry.

 

"They are just painkillers," Chester replied with a toss of a small key into her hands, "take it or leave it." 

 

Jenny sighed and took the pills out of the cabinet, looking at Chester with disgust before returning to Ziggy. He looked around when she came back, keen to have some soothing lotion on his stinging welts but she instead handed to him some little white pills.

 

"This is all I can get you," Jenny told him, "don't take them all at once."

 

"Why not?" Ziggy opened the bag and grabbed a big handful, "it really hurts!" 

 

Jenny grabbed his wrist before he could shove the lot in all at once! 

 

"Ziggy!" she scolded him, wrenching his hand down roughly from his mouth, "just one or two! They are strong enough!" 

 

Ziggy dropped the pills back into the little zip lock bag, he scowled at her as he popped two of them into his mouth and just crunched the bitter tasting tablets up.

 

"Ugh, they're horrid!" Ziggy shuddered and took up a bottle of water from off the floor, swigging down a big mouthful of it and making a grimace to emphasize his complaint.

 

Jenny did notice though that he kept a tight clutch upon the bag, so she took him out of the room and he followed her to his bedroom at the top level of the building. Ziggy liked to be up so high and he often would climb up onto the roof just to gaze at the stars, it made him feel very calm but also homesick. Ziggy heard his bedroom door lock shut and he sat down on his bed, opening his drawer and putting the bag of painkillers inside. He walked to the window and opened it up, looking down and feeling dizzy at the thought of jumping out of it to end his sadness at being kept like a trained monkey to do their bidding as they demanded it of him. He sat in the window and just stared down at the street below, lighting up another cigarette and frowning at the disgusting thing that he was so hooked upon.

 

Jenny called for the room Ziggy had just been in to be serviced and cleaned up before it could be used again, she kept her gaze avoiding the blood splatters on the floor because it was Ziggy's blood and it made her feel terrible! Jenny walked out to the front entrance to check on Shirley, who was supposed to be checking in customers and taking bookings from the phone. Shirley wasn't there and the phone was ringing out, so Jenny grumbled under her breath and took up the phone calls until Shirley returned.

 

"Where have you been?" demanded Jenny, "you are not allowed to just leave!"

 

"I have a bad stomach!" Shirley snapped at her, "give me a break would you?"

 

"You're lucky Buster didn't catch you that's all!" Jenny warned her.

 

Buster owned this entire enterprise, he was the big cheese of it all and the only one who made massive profit from it. He had a whole chain of these places by now, in all different countries too but none made him so much more profit than this place and only since Ziggy had been there to increase the flow of eager customers wanting to see the beautiful boy and have him reduce them to whimpering puddles of pain and ecstasy.

 

"Are you going to tell him?" Shirley asked.

 

"No," Jenny was forgiving, "I don't like him anyway. But we get paid more if more customers are booked in so please stay put until your shift has ended!"

 

Shirley nodded and Jenny glanced at the time.

 

"I'm going to fetch Ziggy," she told Shirley, "make sure the customer is prepared in the correct room before I bring him downstairs!"

 

Shirley called for the customer and a man stood up from reading a magazine in the waiting lobby, she directed him to an available room and quickly returned to the front desk. Jenny unlocked Ziggy's door and found him sleeping, but he was sitting up in the window and she rushed to grab his arm before he might topple out of it!

 

"Oh Ziggy! How dangerously careless!" she scolded as he woke up and wobbled while she pulled him away from the window.

 

"What do you care but for your dumb money?" Ziggy pouted, "I was sleeping, what do you need now?"

 

"Your client is waiting!" Jenny reminded him.

 

Ziggy sighed and took up a couple more pills, washing them down with some water again.

 

"Oh fine," Ziggy muttered and lit up a cigarette, "which room?"

 

"Room 407," Jenny replied, "come on, I will take you there myself." 

 

Ziggy followed her slowly, his welts were covered with dried blood but the pills helped him to ignore the pain. Jenny stood nearby and Ziggy opened the door, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind him. Jenny locked it, she knew he wouldn't just get up and leave because there were bouncers at the front door to ensure this but they had to take no risks to lose him anyway, just in case. Ziggy was a slight and slender young thing, so his customers would always be tied up before he arrived, because they could not take chances with him getting injured either. Ziggy took a long puff of his cigarette, just standing back to regard his client with familiarity.

 

"Oh dear," Ziggy said quietly, his eyes meeting with those fearful wide orbs of brown with green flecks, "you really know how to pick the wrong days, don't you baby?"

 

Ziggy slowly got closer to the man, who was naked and strapped to a table as if he were a mental patient. His head was turned to watch Ziggy and he was too afraid to speak because Ziggy didn't like it.

 

"I suppose I'll be practicing my batting average on you this evening," Ziggy blew smoke into his face and made him cough and gag, which amused Ziggy and so he laughed a little.

 

"I'm just kidding," Ziggy ran his hand over the man's chest and marveled at his muscular frame, fingering the many burn marks patterned over it and stubbing out his cigarette close to one of them, adding to the collection and enjoying the grunts of pain it elicited from his willing victim.

 

"So tell me," Ziggy picked up a chain and let it glide smoothly over the man's thighs, "how's the wife doing these days, Randy?"

 

Their eyes met and Randy gave pause, if he spoke then Ziggy would use that chain on him but if he didn't answer, Ziggy would accuse him of being impolite and do it anyway. He wanted it of course, this was all consensual but the initial fear of pain was always a reason to have a moment of being hesitant.

 

"Rude bitch," Ziggy suddenly frowned and struck Randy's thighs with the chain, painfully close to his cock and balls! Randy shouted and yelped loudly, as Ziggy struck him twice more and left big, red marks upon him.

 

"I am really not in a pleased mood," Ziggy told him, "but that's good for you because you'll get more than your moneys worth!"

 

Randy shivered in some fear and some anticipation of what he might do next, every visit with Ziggy was different and dependent on his mood at the time of his arrival. The angrier he was, the better he performed but also more dangerously which was both exciting and frightening. Sometimes Ziggy had to be literally dragged from the room before an ambulance was necessary!

 

"I love making you scream, baby," Ziggy spoke softly and Randy got hard, his dick standing to attention and it wasn't very big but Ziggy never said anything about anyone's physical traits.

 

Ziggy smiled a little bit at the reaction, taking up a razor blade and slicing little lines all along Randy's arms and legs. He pinched at them to watch them ooze, ensuring his cuts were like paper cuts and so they would sting much worse. Randy whimpered at the stings and the pain from Ziggy's pinching, but also he groaned deeply because he loved it so much! Ziggy put down the razor and climbed up onto the table, straddling Randy's abdominal area. He held in his hand now a whip with quite a few tails, it was small but very painful he knew from experience. Ziggy reached behind him and let the soft leather tendrils stroke Randy's cock and balls, then he struck Randy's thigh with it repeatedly while squeezing and pumping his cock with the other hand quite roughly. Randy grunted with each lash and groaned in between, Ziggy smiled and showed his teeth, stopping at the last moment and not letting Randy finish. Randy protested with desperation, his breathing heavy and his legs shaking badly with being on the verge of climax.

 

"Not yet," Ziggy told him, "you've paid for two whole hours." 

 

Which was quite the feat because hardly anyone actually ever lasted for longer than thirty minutes with Ziggy anyway but there were no refunds for pass outs..


	5. Razor's Edge

Ziggy climbed down and Randy caught his breath, his cock throbbing and dribbling precum down onto his balls.

 

"This should ensure a longer session," Ziggy commented, fastening a cock ring tightly to the base of Randy's erection, "you won't be able to cum now, isn't that a neat little gadget?"

 

Randy was not keen to wear it but he did like the idea of lasting longer. Ziggy settled down a little after that and it was mostly because Randy was behaving himself. He wandered around the table, checking on the wax and using some to dribble onto Randy's chest and abdomen. Randy moaned and tensed up at the hot liquid, enjoying the sensual way Ziggy liked to pour it slowly onto his body. Ziggy whined softly, Randy knew that Ziggy would be keen to have sex with him or receive oral but it wasn't really allowed. For private reasons, the main one being that Ziggy was not human and if he fucked women it might cause a hybrid baby to come about and if he fucked men that would not happen but it was a blanket rule so nobody felt singled out.

 

"I don't mind to be taken by you," Randy whispered.

 

"I have been punished today already!" Ziggy refused, baring his teeth and grasping Randy's throat tightly to shut him up.

 

Randy strained against the bonds that held him down, wanting to stop Ziggy from squeezing and he suddenly could not breathe. Ziggy waited until his eyes almost rolled back, then he let go and Randy gulped down air into his lungs with wide eyes and big gasps. He felt dizzy and he was okay though.

 

"I know you enjoy using tools around the house," Ziggy picked up a cordless drill, "how many?" 

 

"Three," Randy spoke and his voice was shrill.

 

Ziggy did not hesitate and drilled a small way into Randy's shin, making him yowl with agony! Ziggy pulled back and glanced at Randy's lips, but nothing was said so Ziggy moved along and drilled at his arm, sparking another yowl and huge sobs.

 

"Just one more," Ziggy assured him and drilled hard at his foot.

 

Randy groaned and felt sick yet so very turned on. He was a hardcore pain addict, Ziggy was not always so violent with his clients, it all depended on what they asked for prior to entering the dungeon and starting their scene. Ziggy let him recover for a moment, jumping up onto the table and sucking and licking at the half erect cock that he loved to taste in his mouth. Randy puffed and panted from the pain and when Ziggy started to give him oral, he moaned and groaned because Ziggy was expert and best at giving such pleasure. Ziggy clawed at Randy's thighs, until Randy began to shake all over but the cock ring stopped him being able to release at all. Ziggy paused to attach nipple clamps onto Randy and pulled and twisted at them, leaning down to continue sucking his cock greedily. Randy begged and pleaded for Ziggy to remove the ring, but Ziggy wasn't listening and why should he?

 

There was only one word he needed to hear to make him stop and sometimes, that even did not work either! Randy felt so orgasmic and unable to cum, his head started to spin and he fainted. Ziggy sat up and jumped down from the table, lighting up a cigarette while he waited to see if Randy would awaken. He was supposed to give them two minutes before calling for help, but Ziggy wasn't a rule follower at the best of times and almost never called for help at all, even when there was massive loss of blood. He was a liability, but a huge profit maker and so the form his clients had to sign were adjusted to excuse his behavior and prevent a lawsuit from occurring if a death actually happened. Ziggy had so far not actually killed anyone but the customers were all made hyper aware of the risk and they still signed their life trustingly into his hands.

 

Randy groaned and shifted into consciousness, his eyes blinking rapidly as he woke up. Ziggy put out his cigarette and sauntered over to the table, examining his fingernails calmly before letting his eyes meet with Randy's.

 

"Haven't had enough eh?" Ziggy feigned surprise, "guess I'm losing my touch!" 

 

Ziggy laughed darkly and grabbed the nipple clamps, giving them some extra hard tugs and pulls. Randy was fed up and he howled, it really was a bit too much by now.

 

"Blossoms!" Randy seethed through clenched jaws, "aahh fuck! Blossoms, Ziggy!" 

 

Ziggy pouted and scowled at him, for the word was a trigger to stop him from going on with his activities.

 

"Don't say that, Randy!" Ziggy spoke harshly to him, "I don't like it!"

 

He grabbed up a gag and forced it into Randy's mouth, Randy shook his head violently but Ziggy secured it tightly around his head. Randy's words were muffled now and Ziggy easily pretended he had not heard the escape phrase. The door opened just as Ziggy picked up a large paddle, he cast his gaze over to Jenny and stood back a little way from the table.

 

"Stop it Ziggy!" Jenny told him firmly. 

 

There was a baby monitor hidden somewhere in each room, ensuring that someone was always listening for safe words in case Ziggy did not listen. Ziggy dropped the paddle, which was intended for Randy's ass once Ziggy had managed to unite his ankles and turn him over. Ziggy growled and backed away, turning to fix himself another cigarette and he wished to find these monitors so that he could have his own way. Jenny untied Randy and looked to Ziggy with a frown, then she left the room and Ziggy glanced over to the man curiously. Randy lay still and just gazed at Ziggy silently, watching him approach. Ziggy ran his fingers through Randy's hair and kissed his forehead tenderly.

 

"Are you alright?" Ziggy asked him, locating the aftercare kit and tending to the small cuts and drilled holes with cotton wool and cool, clean water, plus plenty of kisses and apologetic nuzzles.

 

Randy nodded, feeling much better once Ziggy was done, he sat up and smiled at Ziggy appreciatively. Ziggy took off the cock ring last of all and Randy was treated to a coy smile and a quick but pleasurable blowjob to finish him off. Randy held Ziggy's head and thrust until he groaned loudly and came, shivering and shaking and enjoying Ziggy's noisy gulps which were deliberate and unnecessary but it was fun to enhance the pleasure for his client. Ziggy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up straighter, Randy leaned in to kiss him but Ziggy would always shy back from such an offer. He did not like it so much, instead saving such an intimate gesture for if ever he should fall in love. Randy got shakily to his feet, Ziggy leaned back against the wall carefully and watched in silence as Randy knocked three times and Jenny soon returned to take him away. Ziggy sighed heavily, scratching at his chipped nail polish and wishing he could paint them all nice and pretty again but his polish had been confiscated along with his punishment some days ago.


	6. Cum Unto Ziggy

Ziggy waited for Jenny to come back and when she did, he followed her to another room but he was curious because he had not been told of another customer tonight.

 

"Sorry to spring this one on you," Jenny told Ziggy, pushing the door open and letting him inside, "she has paid extra for late notice. Behave yourself!" 

 

Ziggy watched her as she closed and locked the door, then he turned around to look at the woman curiously.

 

"Oh, you pretty thing!" Ziggy was very attracted to her body at once, "let's see what you have asked for of me."

 

He wandered slowly over to the counter nearby and briefly glanced at the paper left there for him to examine.

 

"Oh, you're so naughty, too!" Ziggy approved.

 

The woman was standing in the middle of the room, her hands were tied behind her back and she was completely nude. Ziggy approached her and circled around her very closely, enjoying to breathe in her sex scent because she was already wet and hot with anticipation of her scene to begin. Ziggy ran his hands over her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples until she whimpered softly.

 

"So you do have a voice," Ziggy commented with amusement.

 

He knelt down and pushed her thighs apart to examine her pussy, spreading it open with his long fingers and admiring her as she blushed very red.

 

"I haven't seen you before, have I?" Ziggy wondered, pushing two of his fingers deep into her wetness and making her moan, "I would have remembered a beautiful pussy like yours." 

 

She turned her face away and was too shy to answer him. Ziggy continued fucking her with his fingers, she got so wet and moaned so much for him! Ziggy felt really naughty and wanted to have sex with her, so he stopped and went to have a cigarette. She gazed at him with longing, watching him smoke and he smiled at her.

 

"So Ruby.. " Ziggy leaned back and admired her glistening thighs that were wet with her dripping sex juices, "why did you ask for me, hn? I've not ever seen you in my life before now." 

 

"Please Ziggy," Ruby begged of him, "please come back and make me cum!"

 

Ziggy set down his cigarette, stubbing it out carefully.

 

"I don't think I will," Ziggy teased her, "maybe I will keep you just on the edge for hours and hours.. all night!"

 

Ruby squeaked as he approached her again, his feral smile showing to her his teeth. Ziggy untied her hands. 

 

"It says you have asked to be only let out once you have cum," Ziggy reminded her, "so maybe I won't let you at all, then I can have you forever!" 

 

Her eyes opened fearful and wide, would he do such things to her? Ziggy knelt down and began to suckle her clitoris, tonguing and sucking so softly and tenderly. Ruby's shrill moans filled the room and Ziggy held her thighs open, she became unbalanced and held onto his shoulders for support. Ziggy stopped again and backed away, licking from his chin the wet juices left behind. Ruby breathed angrily, panting and wanting more!

 

"You look so fierce little girl!" Ziggy taunted her, "but I've got something nice for you."

 

He walked around behind her and looked up, pulling down a chain. He fastened it on her hands and made sure she was just standing on her tip toes. With her hands now over her head and bound there, Ruby couldn't get away. Ziggy wasn't done yet, he wriggled in under her and her legs rested over his shoulders so she was straddling his face. Sitting on his shoulders was more comfortable, if he let her fall it would hurt her wrists a lot. She had no choice but to stay put and let him lick her as much or as little as he chose. Ziggy was eager to taste of her hot, wet sex again so he spread open her juicy pussy and began to lick and suckle at it some more. Ruby thrust into his face, her thighs shaking and her whole body trembling but Ziggy kept stopping to allow her to rest! She could not cum! Ruby howled in frustration louder and louder each time he paused, so then Ziggy got out from under her and she dropped down.

 

The chains yanked hard on her wrists and she cried out, seething at him while he took a cigarette break and smiled at her devilishly. He was only doing to her what she had asked of him, it was all written there for him to follow but sometimes Ziggy enjoyed to interpret the writing differently and that's why they kept coming back for more! He was spontaneous, unpredictable and exciting, interesting and non linear, who could keep away? Ziggy finished his cigarette and looked for some new toys to play with, he attached some nipple vibrators to her breasts and put them on low speed, making her writhe and twist with pleasure. Ziggy enjoyed to watch and listen to the buzzing sound mixed with her desperate and pleading moans.

 

"It turns me onnn.. " Ziggy whined, biting at his first while he watched her.

 

"Ziggyyyyy!" Ruby called to him, her pussy dripping some more.

 

Ziggy took a special toy and carefully lubed it up nice and wet, he knelt down and slowly spread open her butt cheeks. Ruby panted as he slipped it up into her ass, bringing it in and out just to watch it open and close with amusement. Soon, he left the beads inside her ass and returned to her front side. Ruby was highly sensitive and her body was already shaking so much, Ziggy waited for her to calm down some before going on.

 

"You're going to cum so hard, Ruby!" Ziggy looked her over and grabbed her thighs, squeezing them and running his thumbs over them sensually.

 

Ruby moaned and twisted around, Ziggy pushed her knees up and outwards to spread open her pussy nice and wide.

 

"Ohh it's beautiful," Ziggy drawled as he attached a clitoris vibrator to her with special adhesive, setting it on it's lowest hum.

 

"Ohh, oh nnoo!" Ruby wailed, her hips thrusting desperately now and drool escaping the corners of her mouth as she yowled.

 

Ziggy picked up a large vibrator dildo then, put it on at it's fastest, hardest setting and slowly trailed it all over her body. Starting with her feet, up over her legs and thighs. Ruby shuddered and moaned, her pussy dripping more and more. Ziggy got up and tied her knees with rope, keeping them bound up close to her stomach. He shoved the vibrator into her pussy and wriggled it around, making her scream and beg for release and he pulled it out before she could cum. Growling like a wild animal, Ruby thrashed and tried to force herself to orgasm but Ziggy slapped her pussy a few times to stop her from wriggling so much.

 

"It's only been an hour!" Ziggy protested, "we have got all night!"

 

"Please!" Ruby pleaded with him, "please let me cum!"

 

Ziggy used the big vibrator on her neck and shoulder blades, making her swoon and moan helplessly because it felt so sensual and sexy.

 

"Oohh you love it though, don't you Ruby?" Ziggy whispered into her ear and she squirted some cum onto the floor.

 

"I'm so close, Ziggy!" Ruby's voice was high and shrill, "I'm sooo fucking close!!" 

 

Ziggy moved the big vibrator to the small of her back, making her shiver and he ran it slowly up and down her spine firmly. Ziggy teased her like this for another two hours, until tears were streaking down her wet cheeks to make them shine and drool covered her breasts. She had made quite a puddle on the floor and she was trembling with being on the very edge of release for so long. Ziggy was very turned on but actually behaving himself this time and kept it in his pants!

 

"I want to keep you in suspense forever," Ziggy whispered, licking his tongue in circles around her navel, "what a sweet little girl you are, such a good girl to let me have you all night!" 

 

Ruby cried and moaned, she was enjoying and loving this so much but she was so very needing to be driven over the edge!!!!  Ziggy kissed her stomach, then he stood up and began to kiss and bite at her neck very sexually. Ruby's arms were sore and tired, she wanted to rest but suddenly Ziggy turned up the speed on the nipple vibrators. She arched her back and he reached down, turning up the speed on her clitoris vibrator as well. Ruby began thrusting her hips and Ziggy finally shoved the big vibrator deep into her begging pussy. He looked deep into her eyes, she stared helplessly back into his and he watched as her body convulsed and her face twisted and contorted into orgasmic release. The howls from her lips resembled his name, she rocked helplessly as the toys kept up their torment and she cried out loudly as they forced her to cum again.. and again! 

 

"Zig-Ziggy!" Ruby's teeth chattered with exhaustion, "tur-turn them off!" 

 

"But I love watching you cum!" Ziggy purred into her ear and enjoyed to see her succumb yet again!

 

Ziggy sat back and watched her from his chair, taking a cigarette into his mouth and looking at her with intentions that he could not fulfill. Ruby shook hard and had a fifth orgasm, her body was tired but the toys were at maximum setting! Ziggy got up and unchained her, so she fell to the floor and lay in a writhing, twisting heap, helplessly moaning, drooling and another orgasm hit her so quickly!

 

"Can I fuck you?" Ziggy asked her, his voice deep and sultry.

 

That's when the door opened and he backed away from her, Jenny stood there and Ruby screamed into another orgasm.

 

"Ziggy, take those things off her this minute!" Jenny told him.

 

"But she looks so lovely!" Ziggy responded, "watch her, Jenny! Watch her and come to me!" 

 

Jenny looked down at Ruby with reluctance, finding herself getting very wet just watching her.

 

"Jenny!" Ziggy sat in his chair again, "come sit in my lap! We can watch her together!"

 

Jenny shut the door and went to Ziggy, Ruby couldn't even talk anymore and she babbled senseless nonsense. Ziggy set free his cock, Jenny hitched up her skirt and he fingered her through her moist panties.

 

"You're such a sopping wet little bitch, Jenny," Ziggy smiled darkly and pulled them down.

 

Jenny whimpered as she sat in his lap, facing away from him and forced to watch Ruby having more orgasms in a helpless heap upon the floor.

 

"Yessss!" Ziggy made her ride his cock, using her feet for leverage and she bobbed up and down on his big, throbbing cock.

 

He pounded it into her, grasping her hips roughly and fucking her hard until he howled and came hard inside of her. Jenny cried out and fingered her slick clitoris until she spurted all over his cock, her body jerking and her pussy clamping around his long, thick cock.

 

"Ziggy!" Jenny cried out helplessly, "it feels so good!" 

 

Ziggy kept fucking her and she kept fingering her clitoris, she came twice more and Ziggy fucked her harder until he groaned and shot his seed into her again! 

 

"Ziggy, it's time to stop!" Jenny was breathless.

 

"But I want to eat you out," Ziggy pulled her up until she was splayed out and upside down, her legs wrapped around his head and his tongue deep inside of her pussy!

 

Jenny cried out loudly, but his relentless licking made her soon helpless and she squirted into his mouth soon after. His hands parted her pussy wide open, his tongue licked and dipped into it mercilessly. Jenny cried out and begged for him to stop now, but Ziggy groaned and kept licking her until she squirted at him again! Jenny felt herself falling to the floor and Ziggy masturbated quickly to finish himself off, while Jenny trembled and shook on the floor to try and recover. Another woman came into the room to help, Ziggy came onto Jenny's face while Ruby was set free and taken from the room.

 

"You like it like that, don't you?" Ziggy mocked Jenny as she lay whimpering on the floor, her face wet with his cum, "filthy slag!" 

 

He stood up and tucked away his cock, lit up a cigarette and leaned back into the wall to watch her whimper and cry at his feet until someone came in and took her away. The door closed and Ziggy heard it lock, he settled down into the chair once more and breathed in through his nose to enjoy the mixed sex scents of those two lovely women.


	7. He Loves Me Not

Ziggy finished his cigarette and waited patiently, he didn't mind sitting in a room that smelled of beautiful wet pussies!  Jenny was in the bathroom cleaning herself up, her knees were wobbly and weak and her heart was beating too fast. She was breathing heavily, her face all flushed with humiliation and shame.

 

"Damnit!" she swore as she recovered slowly, trying to calm herself down and stop her legs and hands from shaking.

 

Ziggy was a sexy and beautiful boy, she wanted to have him to herself so much but this was not her job to fall in love with him. It was her job to keep him in check, but she loved the filthy way he spoke to her and the dirty slut he turned her into so easily. After a while, she went back to the room but Ziggy would not go with her upstairs right away.

 

"Close the door," Ziggy instructed her and she did, but Jenny had to remind Ziggy.

 

"You are not in charge here," she told him quickly.

 

"Get onto that bed over there," Ziggy told her, "and shut your fucking mouth, whore." 

 

Jenny thrilled at his words and a tiny moan escaped her throat, he laughed at her as she lowered her head and obediently got onto the bed. Ziggy pushed up her skirt, tore away her panties and cuffed her hands over her head. Jenny pulled at the cuffs and couldn't get them off, then she looked down and Ziggy had tied her legs so that they were spread open. He lay on top of her, easily shoving his cock deep into her and started to fuck her. She panted and cried out with each hard thrust, Ziggy tore open her blouse and used both hands on her breasts, squeezing them over and over until she cried out louder. He loved her nipples to point out and he leaned down to kiss and suckle at them, she loved him when he nibbled at them with his teeth and he kept thrusting hard and fast into her with his big, thick cock that was much more than she could handle!

 

"Zigggyyyy!" Jenny shouted out his name, being helplessly sexed by him and unable to struggle at all.

 

Ziggy groaned and murmured against her breasts, helpless in his own way to even think of anything else right now except fucking her relentlessly. He was aware that she was coming and he just kept having his way with her, enjoying the weaker moans falling from her lips and grumbling deep in his throat in response. Ziggy untied her left hand, twisted her around and kept fucking her but now from behind. She panted and came again, encouraging his climax as he groaned and submitted, shooting into her so hard! He loved to kiss and bite at her exposed shoulder while he came down, thrusting into her every now and then to show who was really boss here. Jenny whimpered and knew he owned her, she was helpless to his desires and always surrendered to him so easily. He made it harder and harder for her to punish him when it was called for, because she was falling for him very hard and it was starting to show through because he wasn't supposed to be able to get up off the floor for hours after being punished. Jenny was blushing very red in her cheeks as Ziggy pulled out of her, he didn't love her and she felt embarrassed to tell him how she felt.

 

"A-Are you spent now, baby?" Jenny asked him. Ziggy frowned at her, his head tilting to one side.

 

"I'm not a baby," he informed her, "but yes, I am done now, can I please go to bed?" 

 

Jenny nodded, her pussy wet and creaming out all over her thighs. She sighed and shivered pleasurably as Ziggy began slowly lapping it up from behind her, his soft tongue was tender and caressing her pussy clean. He untied her then, licking and kissing her arms and thighs as he did so and Jenny sat up to fix her clothing as best as she could but some of it was ripped and torn. Ziggy sometimes did use his manners when he really, really wanted something badly enough because he knew she could not resist his boyish charms. He could switch it on and off at will, appearing very childlike to endear himself to her and Jenny could never refuse his request when he looked at her with those big, soft and pleading eyes. She knew better but she just could not help it!

 

"Come on then," Jenny took him by the wrist, "let's get you to sleep." 

 

Ziggy quietly followed her and got right into bed when they arrived, Jenny locked his door and left him for the night, so Ziggy stripped off and slid naked between his silk sheets and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep quickly, wondering what tomorrow night would bring him as the sun rose steadily into the early morning sky to turn the horizon pink and blue.


	8. Mick

  
Jenny was up early that evening to check on Ziggy, she opened the door to his room and he was sitting on his bed waiting for her.

 

"I'm hungry!" he complained and his stomach growled, "can't I have something to eat, Jenny?" 

 

"I'll see if I can find something for you," Jenny promised, "you just stay put now, alright?" 

 

Ziggy gave her a withering look, she would be locking the door, how would he be going anywhere?

 

"Well hurry up then!" Ziggy told her, "or I'll chew something really expensive to bits!" 

 

Jenny shook her head with disapproval of his attitude, leaving the room and walking downstairs to locate some food but Ziggy was listening carefully and she had forgot to lock the door!  Ziggy hurried to the door and he quietly slipped out of his room, his heart beat very quickly as he hurried unescorted through the building. He was fast to locate an exit and stepped out into the cool evening air, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath of freedom as the breeze ruffled through his spiky hair.

 

"You look happy," came a male voice and it sounded kind of heavily accented, like perhaps Scottish.

 

Ziggy looked around and smiled at the man, admiring his long blonde hair. How bold for this era to have such female locks!

 

"Who are you?" Ziggy asked him, finding this man very attractive and wanting to say more than just hello to him! 

 

"My name is Mick," the man held out his hand to shake Ziggy's, "Mick Ronson."

 

"I'm Ziggy," the cheeky boy introduced himself, "Ziggy Stardust!" 

 

"What an unusual name," said Mick with a laugh, "is it special for some reason?"

 

"It's my name," Ziggy looked at him a little annoyed, "what is so funny?"

 

"Nothing," Mick apologized, "I'm sorry. What are you doing out here?"

 

"This is where I live," Ziggy responded casually.

 

Mick looked at the building and he knew what went on inside here and he thought that Ziggy was certainly dressed for the part, all in leather but he also noticed the way Ziggy kept shifting and moving.

 

"Are your clothes uncomfortable?" Mick asked.

 

"Yes," Ziggy answered him, "oh I wish I could wear something nicer, or hardly anything at all!"

 

Ziggy was not a fan of clothing but he knew it was rude not to wear it, at least in public places anyway and if he was going to wear something, he would prefer it to be at least to his own fashion sense and brightly colored too!

 

"Then why do you stay here if you are unhappy?" Mick asked him.

 

Ziggy felt someone grab his arm and he sighed heavily, wincing at the tight grip upon him! 

 

"I'll see you another time," Ziggy told Mick, "I kind of have to go now." 

 

"Oh, alright then," Mick frowned, "if you're sure."

 

Mick would have helped Ziggy if he'd asked, but Ziggy was quickly dragged back inside before he could even think of escaping with the attractive man he'd just met. Ziggy was shoved back into his room, there was some food on a tray near his bed but suddenly he was not so hungry anymore and his thoughts were filled with Mick Ronson and how much he would have enjoyed to stay and talk to him some more! Ziggy went to his window and gazed down at the street below, there had to be more out there for him to experience and discover than this and meeting Mick just made him pine for his freedom that much more strongly. He made a decision right then and there, if they ever made the mistake of letting him exit the building again, he would not be returning next time.

 

Ziggy found that he was daydreaming of Mick and also when he slept, Mick was there to make him feel so good so Ziggy would always wake up with a big erection or sometimes very, very wet! 

 

 

One day, Jenny came upstairs and Ziggy was masturbating, thinking about Mick!  Jenny waited for him silently to finish, Ziggy was aware that she had come into his room and he didn't care if she saw him. Ziggy groaned and came into his hands, all over his sheets and he shook pleasurably with closed eyes that rolled and he moaned softly.

 

"Were you thinking of me?" Jenny asked with a coy kind of smile.

 

"No," Ziggy told her firmly and she lost her smile very quickly, feeling suddenly so very jealous!

 

"Who has stolen your thoughts from me then?" Jenny demanded to know.

 

"Oh but he was so lovely!" Ziggy sighed, "I wish to get my hands upon him, Jenny!"

 

Jenny grumbled and folded her arms, not very pleased with him right now.

 

"Get yourself cleaned up," she said angrily, "you have a customer waiting now."

 

"Fine," Ziggy sighed and lit up a cigarette casually, "I'll be ready in a few minutes, so fuck off until I call for you, alright?"

 

Jenny ground her teeth and left, slamming his door shut and leaning against it with fury! Whoever this person was that had turned Ziggy's head, she would be determined to locate them and get rid of them immediately! Ziggy purred and thought of Mick some more, running his free hand over his body and thinking it was Mick touching him, he shivered with more purrs and whined deep in his throat to imagine such things. Slowly, he finished his ciggy and went to his little bathroom to clean up. He took a shower and tried to make himself up nice and pretty but they always washed it off his face! He was supposed to look his part and not like some pretty space flower covered with glitter and lipstick. Ziggy sighed and wished for a better life, where nobody told him what to wear or how to look. He wandered to the door and called for Jenny, so she let him out and pulled him roughly downstairs to tend to tonight's first client.


	9. Jealousy

Jenny could already tell that Ziggy's mind was wandering away from his job, but she failed to correct him because she wanted to hurt him like he was hurting her. He was crushing her heart by not falling in love with her, but Ziggy did not know she felt this way and continued walking with her to a room on the second floor.

 

"Here's your customer," Jenny told him sharply, opening the door and shoving him inside.

 

"Jenny, ouch!" Ziggy winced as her splayed fingers pressed his partially healed welts, "be careful!"

 

Jenny slammed the door shut, she would open those lashes up all over again just to show him that she loved him and that they should be together for always! She took over in the listening room, eager for Ziggy to break just one little rule. Ziggy looked over at the person curiously, they were not tied up and it made him wonder how come? He wandered over to the counter, glancing briefly at the slip of paper and then looking back at the person once more.

 

"It says your name is Sai," Ziggy spoke gently for the moment, approaching the person slowly and looking them over.

 

"Yes," Sai answered and Ziggy slapped Sai's face quite hard.

 

"Don't talk to me!" Ziggy growled, baring his teeth and screwing up his nose like a snarling wolf, "don't you say one fucking word!" 

 

Sai's gaze lowered to the floor. Ziggy stroked Sai's cheek softly with his fingertips, his expression softening now as he looked at Sai's big, firm breasts. They did not look real, but Ziggy didn't really mind and he also noticed a nice, big cock protruding from Sai's thong, which was the only strip of clothing left upon him or her.

 

"Okay," Ziggy grabbed Sai's balls firmly and made Sai gasp, "just this once you can say a word to me, do you like a title preference?"

 

"She," Sai responded, though clearly as Sai spoke, the voice was obviously male.

 

"Good girl," Ziggy spoke approvingly, "I really, really love your make up.. " 

 

Ziggy walked over to a small basin and dampened a wash cloth, bringing it over to Sai. He pushed her into the wall and scrubbed the make up from her face, which she did not enjoy because now she just looked like her male self!

 

"If I cannot wear mine," Ziggy spoke close to her face, "then you cannot wear yours!" 

 

Sai kept still and silent, nodding quickly.

 

"It says you're looking to be spanked, Sai," Ziggy pulled her from the wall and circled around her, "I like that you dressed the part!" 

 

Ziggy gestured to Sai's bag, which had been checked by security at least three times before it was allowed to be brought inside the dungeon.

 

"Put your clothes on," Ziggy instructed her, "then come to my office and make it quick."

 

Sai moved towards the bag and Ziggy went to the counter, lighting up a cigarette and sitting in an armchair that had been provided. He lounged upon it lazily, whisking off his shirt to bare his chest, with one leg cocked over casually. Sai approached him, having removed her thong panties and put on a very short dress.

 

"Come here to me, Sai," Ziggy invited her, finishing his cigarette slowly as she timidly drew nearer to him.

 

Ziggy put out his cigarette and grabbed her arm, pulling her right up into his lap!

 

"Don't be shy, my little girl!" Ziggy smiled at her with a naughty grin, "let me see that pretty little pink arse." 

 

Sai gulped and Ziggy put her over his knee, lifting her dress to expose her ass and he rubbed it softly at first with his hand. His other hand grasped firmly into Sai's hair, which was thankfully real and not a wig like it sometimes was with these lovely humans that had two genders for Ziggy to play with.

 

"Mmm, not pink enough!" Ziggy slapped her ass just once, not too hard and Sai gave a soft moan of pleasure.

 

Ziggy rubbed her ass some more and then spanked it twice! Sai moaned loudly both times, her cheeks clenching with the force of his slaps and her ass turning more pink for him.

 

"You know," Ziggy said quietly, rubbing her ass again to soothe it some more, "my favorite color is actually red, so I'll have to keep going." 

 

Sai grunted with each new spank to her ass, harder and harder Ziggy slapped it and with his palm positioned to ensure the loudest spanking sounds upon contact of his hand to her ass. Ziggy then continued rubbing gently, admiring the brightness of her red ass cheeks that matched her now flushed face. Ziggy loved to hear Sai's groans and moans that were loudly falling from her lips, he pulled her up against him and she was facing him now. Ziggy mouthed and sucked at her breasts, nipping them and licking at them with his tongue. Sai moaned and enjoyed his attentions, snapping her hips back and forth to rub her cock onto his body. Ziggy ran his hands firmly up over her body, getting his hands full of her lovely, firm breasts while Sai dry humped him much harder with more desperation and her head thrown back in ecstasy!  Moments later, Ziggy started to spank her with his hand nice and hard until he heard Sai crying out very loudly and he moaned into her breast that he was currently suckling and nipping at with his teeth.

 

"Ohh! Yes! Oh, you're coming all over me, Sai!" Ziggy moaned against her breasts, "mmm, that feels so nice!"

 

Sai's warm release covered Ziggy's chest and stomach, but he really didn't mind at all.

 

"Ohh, that turns me on!" Ziggy's back arched and he squeezed Sai's breasts nice and firmly.

 

Sai groaned and slowly came down from her big O, her breath short and fast at first but slowly becoming more even.

 

"I can relieve you?" Sai offered and Ziggy moaned in reply, but this was not allowed unless it was requested!

 

"You have not requested this," Ziggy pushed her off him when she tried to release his cock from his pants.

 

Sai knelt onto her knees upon the floor at his feet, Ziggy stood up and she dared to take his pants down anyway! Ziggy sighed as she suckled at his cock, it throbbed in her mouth and he thrust to make her gag and choke a little because it was very big and firm. Sai lay down onto her back and Ziggy knelt down to straddle her, he was on all fours now. Sai licked his cock all over, making it super wet and then she placed his cock between her breasts and squeezed them around it firmly. Ziggy thrust his hips and fucked her breasts, holding onto her shoulders and groaning with his eyes shut tight.

 

"Choke me!" Sai cried out and Ziggy grabbed her throat tightly, still thrusting his cock between her breasts and groaning loudly.

 

None of this was requested, Ziggy suddenly groaned louder as Sai grasped his cock and gave his balls a fondling and he breathlessly spurted his hot cum all over her breasts and neck! Sai was surprised when the door opened and Jenny walked into the room, she hauled the helplessly climaxing Ziggy to his feet and his knees buckled weakly because his semen still was spurting onto the floor.

 

"Someone will be back for you in a moment," Jenny told Sai, making Ziggy stumble out after her with a humiliated blush because she did not give him time to pull up his pants!

 

Jenny took Ziggy directly into his punishment room and Ziggy finally got to fix his pants up.

 

"It's a good thing you are shirtless already!" Jenny picked up her whip and this time it had many tails! 

 

"Jenny don't!" Ziggy collapsed to his knees, "you can overlook this! I didn't ask for it to happen, please! Please, please, Jenny, please!" 

 

"I love you to beg for mercy, Ziggy," Jenny sneered at him, still bitter about his attraction for another instead of herself, "turn around and be still or do I need to tie you up again?" 

 

"Jenny I don't want to be flogged!" Ziggy cried and cringed back from her, "I'm sorry, Jenny!" 

 

"Not good enough!" Jenny hauled him up onto his feet again and dragged him to the bonds!

 

"What can I do then?" Ziggy begged her, "what can I say?" 

 

Jenny hesitated, almost about to tie his wrists up over his head.

 

"You make me a promise," Jenny bargained.

 

"Yes," Ziggy agreed eagerly, "yes! Anything, Jenny, ask me to promise anything!" 

 

Jenny smiled with a sinister kind of gleam in her eyes.

 

"You will love me, Ziggy!" Jenny instructed him, "give me your heart or suffer my wrath!" 

 

Ziggy thought in silence for a long moment and sighed, turning away from her.

 

Jenny's fury made her face grow redder than ever before! She did not even bother to tie him up, she lashed and she lashed. So angrily and emotionally did she lash him, that when she finally stopped to realize what she had done, Ziggy's vocal outcries of pain had become no more than soft, pitiful sobs as he lay curled up on the floor. Jenny dropped her whip and sank to the ground upon her knees, disbelief in her eyes and her breath ragged with exertion. He was bleeding all over his back, for this he would need more than just a visit from the nurse and it was all her fault!

 

"Ziggy?" Jenny dared not to touch him because he would only flinch away from her, "Ziggy?" 

 

Her voice was like an echo as he rolled his eyes and groaned, letting the room turn dark and sighing with relief from the pain to readily welcome unconsciousness. Jenny saw him pass out and hurried to the door, shouting for help and emergency assistance, she could lose her job for this.


	10. Knight In Shining Armor

Ziggy drifted in and out of consciousness, he felt his cheek being gently patted once or twice but he was largely unresponsive. If he tried to talk, his mouth opened and he drooled a lot but only moans gurgled from his half formed thoughts before he blacked out again.

 

There was nothing for it, they had to risk taking him to the hospital.

 

Jenny called for an ambulance, which came screaming to the building very indiscreet and bad for business!

 

Many customers walked out and Ziggy was taken away but Jenny stayed with him to try and make sure he wasn't discovered as a non human life form by the doctors!

 

Luckily, the doctors inside the hospital did not delve too deeply into Ziggy's genetic make up and only focused on getting his back seen to. Ziggy appeared human enough to keep himself out of trouble, his body wasn't so very different. Jenny was not allowed to go into the emergency theater with Ziggy and they would not tell her anything about what was happening because she could not prove she was family or a close relative of him.

 

Ziggy began to stir the next day, his instinct was clear to drive him into the bathroom and for this he had to sprawl out of bed and drag himself there. He was weak and sore, he reached up to turn on the cold water of the shower and then closed his eyes as he painfully stripped off all of his clothes. His body began to heat up and Ziggy howled with agony as his welts and cuts seared with the excessive heat! His clothes would have burned if he had kept them on, no human could have survived such a heat and Ziggy crawled into the shower once he sensed the healing process had been successful. The cold water hissed and became steam when it hit his body, fogging up the whole bathroom until his body was cooled down to a normal temperature for him.

 

Ziggy was shaking with exhaustion and pain but at least his wounds were no longer really there. Scars were left behind and they might never go away completely if he were human but given time enough, they would eventually become invisible on his Martian body. With heavy breaths, Ziggy reached up and pressed the call button for a nurse to assist him, one came rushing into the shower instantly and turned off the water before helping him back into bed. She was confused because his welts were gone and the chunks of flesh that had been stitched were healed and fused back with his skin as if by magic!

 

She carefully put Ziggy's pants back on, but he did not come with a shirt so she covered his trembling form with a warm blanket and left to fetch a doctor, to try to explain what had happened so miraculously. Ziggy looked around with rolling eyes, but he could not stay awake and soon fell fast to sleep so that his body could rest. Unable to locate any I.D or records of any sort, the doctors finally let Jenny in to see Ziggy and she sat by his side until next he awoke. Ziggy slept for three more days, Jenny had to leave when visiting hours were over and she kept returning and hoping that he would wake up soon. He eventually did wake up one evening, just a few minutes after visitors were sent home for the night and he had one thought and this was escape!

 

Ziggy shakily got out of the bed and crept down the long hallway, but he was starving and collapsed halfway, only to be carried back to the bed and given something to eat to help him get stronger. Ziggy had to stay for a couple more days and when he was fit to leave, Jenny used her insurance to pay for his medical bills and they asked no more questions to look the other way because they got their money. Jenny took Ziggy back to the club and up to his bedroom, she was so worried that he was never going to speak to her again that she left him alone and forgot to lock his door!

 

Ziggy had not spoken a word since waking up in hospital, now he was keen to leave this place forever! Ziggy skulked down the stairs and slipped out into the evening air, it was cool and soothing to him with a freshness that was contrast to the stale air within his sealed bedroom.

 

"Hello again," Mick Ronson was there, Ziggy smiled happily to meet him a second time at the same place as before! 

 

"Where have you been?" asked Mick, "I have waited to see you here again for many nights!"

 

"I am sorry," Ziggy apologized, "they don't really let me come out much."

 

"Such is work and life," Mick said with understanding, "keeping you busy, are they?"

 

"Oh yes," Ziggy nodded, "but what do you do, Mick?" 

 

Ziggy was very interested and curious about everything and he wanted to learn more than just how to make humans scream until they climaxed.

 

"My friends and I are looking for a lead singer so we can form a band. We want to be world famous, but we need someone different and exciting. Edgy is what we need, daring, bold.. um.. " Mick faltered as he tried to think of something spectacular. 

 

"Out of this world?" asked Ziggy.

 

"Yes!" Mick enthused, "yes exactly that!"

 

"I would love to be famous and singing up on a stage," Ziggy sighed dreamily, "my name in lights, everyone wanting to touch me! I sing in the shower, you know.. "

 

"Are you good, but?" Mick asked him, smiling at Ziggy's dreamy voice and wistful gaze.

 

"I don't know!" Ziggy shrugged, "how can I tell?" 

 

"Well come and sing for me," Mick suggested, "I'll get everything ready right now, come with me, okay?" 

 

"Okay!" Ziggy beamed with happiness and someone suddenly grabbed his arm firmly.

 

"I don't know how you got out," said Jenny angrily, forgetting her worry because of Mick being there and she somehow guessed this was Ziggy's big crush, "but you had better come along quietly now or I'll have Buster down here so fast!"

 

"Hey!" Mick stepped forwards and pulled Ziggy free of her grasp, standing between the two of them, "he isn't your personal property! Keep your hands off!" 

 

Mick was definitely not for any nonsense, he did not like what he could see just now.

 

"But!!" Jenny felt panicked to lose Ziggy, Buster would have her killed! 

 

"We're going to be rock stars!" Ziggy boasted.

 

"Ziggy you have a job here already!" Jenny tried to coax him back.

 

"Is she your boss?" asked Mick, calming down a little bit.

 

"Nobody is the boss of me!" Ziggy pouted and put his hands on his hips. 

 

"Guess he has made his decision then!" Mick told Jenny, "leave us be."

 

Jenny was fearful of her life as she watched Mick taking Ziggy away down the street and into a car, it drove away and she looked back at the building with her jaw set. She would have to make it look convincing, heading up into Ziggy's bedroom to start a fire and burn down the whole building, to fake his death and hope that she got away with it long enough to flee the country with the insurance money before Buster got wise! 

 

"Thank you for saving me, Mick!" Ziggy hugged Mick tightly, kissing his face repeatedly all over!  Mick was blushing brightly and smiling at Ziggy's eagerness to express his gratitude.

 

"I have much to teach you," Mick said with amusement, "how long have you been locked up in that place?" 

 

"I can't remember how long," Ziggy admitted, "but before that I was locked up somewhere else." 

 

"I am sorry," Mick said with a frown, "come to my house then, you can stay with me and I will show you how everything works in the outside world, okay?"

 

"Okay, Mick!" Ziggy smiled brightly and was very happy, "can I have anything I want?"

 

"Probably," Mick nodded, "once we get famous, we could afford anything. I hope you are good for our band!"

 

"I hope I am, too," Ziggy put his arm around Mick's waist and flirted with him, "I think being a star would suit me quite well."

 

Mick sat in the back seat of the car with Ziggy until they reached Mick's home and he was very unaware of just how far Ziggy would eventually take them, he was also unaware of just how much trouble he could cause them!


	11. Connecting The Dots

Mick took Ziggy home and showed him to the spare bedroom, it was not upstairs but on the ground floor and Ziggy saw that there wasn't a lock on the door!

 

"There's no lock," Ziggy said.

 

"Of course not," Mick answered him, "only on the front door, so intruders cannot enter." 

 

"But how will you keep me?" asked Ziggy, "if I can just leave?"

 

"You can do whatever you like," said Mick, "I'm not your keeper, I'm your friend but you have to behave very good for me, okay?"

 

Ziggy nodded, he hadn't had this sort of freedom for a long time, he wasn't sure what to do with it anymore.

 

"Come on," Mick invited Ziggy to his music room, "let's see what you've got." 

 

Ziggy followed him in and instantly fell in love, there were guitars, drums, speakers, amps - everything! 

 

"Is this the microphone?" Ziggy wondered, touching the stand and running his fingers over the mic.

 

"Yes," Mick nodded and smiled at him, "haven't you ever seen one before?" 

 

"Not really," Ziggy admitted, "is it on?" 

 

Mick walked over to him and switched it on, then he set everything else up and looked at Ziggy.

 

"Ready?" Mick asked.

 

"Alright," Ziggy agreed, "what shall I sing for you?" 

 

"White Light White Heat, do you know it?" asked Mick.

 

"Do I?" Ziggy grinned, "it's one of my favorites! I love Lou Reed, do you think he will want to meet me?"

 

"I don't know," Mick shrugged, "I guess we will wait and see, come on, let's hear what you can do."

 

Mick hoped that Ziggy could really sing, it would mean an end to his fruitless searching and the start of their band! Ziggy nodded and Mick counted him in while he strummed, Ziggy grasped the microphone and sang his best for Mick.

 

"That was just wow!" Mick was thrilled and impressed, "oh Ziggy tell me you'll do it!"

 

"I'll do anything for you, Mick," Ziggy flirted with him.

 

Mick blushed and he smiled happily, this was definitely a good idea and now they had all the pieces of the puzzle finally in place!

 

"I just need something better to wear," Ziggy pulled at his leather clothes, "these things are super hard to get off in the summertime." 

 

"I'll bet they are," Mick agreed, "do you have money, Ziggy?"

 

"I don't," Ziggy looked at him curiously, "is it very important?"

 

He knew it was exchanged for his services to the customers but beyond that, he had no idea what money was actually used for.

 

"Money is how we buy things," Mick told him, "Ziggy, were you never taught anything?" 

 

"I can make you scream into orgasm!" Ziggy replied cheerfully.

 

"Other than that," Mick blushed again, "where did you go to school?" 

 

Ziggy faltered, but he felt something towards Mick that he hadn't ever felt before and decided to let him know.

 

"I'm umm, I'm not really from here," Ziggy said it vaguely at first.

 

"Alright?" Mick looked confused, "so then, where are you from?" 

 

Ziggy looked really frightened.

 

"Are you an illegal alien?" asked Mick, a little bit worried of his answer.

 

Ziggy did look surprised.

 

"How did you know?" Ziggy asked, "and don't be so racist, Mick! I'm a Martian, from Mars." 

 

"I - you - huh?" Mick looked at him strangely, "I didn't mean it literally, are you actually insane?"

 

"I'm not," Ziggy spoke softer, "I really am from Mars." 

 

Mick stared at Ziggy for a long while, trying to get his mind to accept the possible prank on him.

 

"It does make some sense I suppose," Mick finally decided to believe him, "in that case, I have a lot more to teach you than I thought!" 

 

Ziggy looked a little scared.

 

"Are you going to teach me a lesson?" Ziggy asked, taking off his shirt and tears filled his eyes as he turned away and waited for his whipping.

 

Mick's eyes grew big and round as he walked over to Ziggy, reaching out to tentatively touch the numerous scars and whip marks that covered his soft flesh. The scars were rough and scratchy, clearly they had happened over a long period of time and some of them seemed quite new. Ziggy closed his eyes, enjoying such soft and tender fingertips upon his body and he couldn't help shuddering with the memory of how he got all those scars.

 

"This is cruelty," Mick breathed in disbelief, "I am ashamed to call myself Human, Ziggy." 

 

Ziggy turned to face Mick and wondered why he hadn't done anything to hurt him.

 

"What's my lesson, Mick?" Ziggy asked, "why haven't you hurt me?" 

 

"Your lesson is this," said Mick, touching Ziggy's face with his cupped hand and leaning in.

 

Ziggy found that he actually blushed, as he leaned in as well and they kissed so very softly. Mick slowly drew back, looking Ziggy in the eye.

 

"Not everyone wants to harm you," Mick assured him, "it is actually against the law, what they have done to you." 

 

Or it would have been, if Ziggy were Human but he was not, so he had no protection from the law. He had no rights.

 

"You have got to keep this a secret," Mick told Ziggy, "it's not safe to tell anyone the truth about yourself, alright?" 

 

"Alright Mick," Ziggy nodded, "we can just use it as a gimmick."

 

"That's a great idea," Mick smiled, thinking that this venture might just work out so perfectly afterall.

 

"In the morning I will take you shopping for clothes," Mick promised, "then you can meet Trevor and Woody, okay?"

 

"Okay," Ziggy cheered up again, "so what's on for tonight?" 

 

"I am really tired," Mick replied, "let's get some sleep."

 

"But I've only just woken up," Ziggy informed him.

 

"You'll have to adjust this," Mick told him, "sleeping is for nighttime and being awake is for daytime."

 

Ziggy felt very confused, it'd been exactly the opposite for him ever since he was taken to the club.

 

"Mick," Ziggy stepped closer to him and looked at his eyes, "can I sleep in your bed with you? I'm afraid to have bad dreams by myself."

 

Mick was hesitant and Ziggy slid his hand up under Mick's shirt, touching his chest and then his other hand slid up under there too. Mick's eyes fluttered and he felt unable to say no, feeling Ziggy's soft, tender kisses now dotting all over his face. His resistance subsided quickly as Ziggy's lips met with his own and they kissed deeply, a sigh and a moan escaping from Mick as Ziggy's touch was gentle and caressing over his chest, ribs and stomach.

 

"Mick," Ziggy whispered when he broke the kiss to gaze at him with sultry eyes, "can I come to bed with you?"

 

Mick wasn't sure, he liked women not men but Ziggy was kind of neither one of those things, he wasn't even Human. Maybe that would ease his mind, so he slowly nodded and felt his face blushing hot again. Ziggy smiled brightly, eager to show Mick how good he could behave but also something naughty was deeply ingrained into him and mischief was his habit!

 

Mick held Ziggy's hand and they walked to Mick's bedroom, slowly helping one another to remove their clothes and Mick was impressed by Ziggy's sizeable cock. Ziggy enjoyed how nice and big Mick was, too so they got onto the bed together and first began to just touch and stroke each other, grasping and squeezing one another's cock while kissing with passion and tongues. It felt so familiar and yet so very, very new and different to Ziggy. This was sex on equal terms, there wasn't anything agreed upon before they had started and nobody was tied up or asking for certain sexual favors to be performed upon them. He wasn't really used to just going along with whatever might happen but he found that he loved the spontaneity of it all! Mick was startled when Ziggy purred into his ear, it made him smile and feel very aroused and precum already made an appearance at his tip. Ziggy got excited at this and pushed Mick down onto his back, kissing and sucking at his neck and Mick groaned until Ziggy suddenly bit him really hard!

 

"Ouch! Ziggy, no!" Mick cried out, holding his uppers arms and pushing him back, "Ziggy, you will not bite me!" 

 

"But I will bite you, Mick!" Ziggy glowered at him.

 

"I don't like to be bitten!" Mick told him.

 

Ziggy slowly calmed down and nodded, Mick knew it'd take time for Ziggy to break through what he'd been taught, it was all he knew afterall so Mick would have to be patient with him.

 

"Be gentle, alright?" Mick asked him.

 

"I can try," Ziggy answered honestly, for pain and suffering was only what he was used to anymore.

 

"Let me be on top," Mick suggested, "I can lead while you follow." 

 

"Okay," Ziggy tilted his head curiously and lay down on his front.

 

Mick climbed over him and Ziggy couldn't resist to squirm and rebel against the sensation of being trapped under him. Mick had to sit up and move away from Ziggy, who spun around and pounced on him! Mick groaned as Ziggy kissed over his chest and down to his inner thighs, giving them big, long licks before finally taking Mick's cock into his mouth. Mick didn't complain about the situation change, his eyes fell upon Ziggy and he moaned loudly as Ziggy began to expertly suck him because he'd never felt anything so mind blowing in his life! Whatever Ziggy's history was, he certainly knew how to give oral pleasure quite flawlessly.

 

"Ziggy!" Mick cried out in a deep, lustful tone as his hips thrust without warning, "oh Ziggyyyy! Baby!" 

 

Ziggy used his tongue and his hands, stroking and licking Mick's throbbing cock. He was relentless and took Mick deep down into his throat, squeezing his balls and fingering with wet fingers at his anus. Mick came hard and fast, his body shaking and his eyes flew wide open in surprise and delicious orgasmic surrender. Ziggy swallowed and gulped, licking him clean afterwards and nuzzling his cheek against the softening flesh.

 

"I love to hear you cum, Mick," Ziggy murmured softly, "I love the way you smell right now, I want to take you, Mick, roll over so I can fuck you!"

 

"Ziggy," Mick breathed hard and his eyes rolled in pleasure while he slowly came down, "ask more nicely, it's off putting!" 

 

Ziggy was confused, he always just ordered people around and they would do just about whatever he wanted if he gave them such favors as this. But he liked Mick on a deeper and more intimately personal level, so he would try to be obedient for him.

 

"Can I fuck you, Mick?" Ziggy said more nicely, "please?" 

 

Mick sat up a little, that was a bit better but it could do with some work.

 

"It is my first time, can you deal with that?" Mick asked, blushing very hot to his ears, "I've always only been with a woman before."

 

"I can be careful, Mick," Ziggy assured him.

 

Some of his customers had been first timers and he'd had to learn how to take it slow for them. Ziggy was confident that he knew everything about giving pleasure, getting it back was not overly familiar to him but he was quickly learning that Mick was not going to just take the pleasure and then leave. Mick kissed and sucked at Ziggy's neck, fingering his nipples and making Ziggy moan with ecstasy. Mick got Ziggy big and hard, teasing his fingers over Ziggy's ribs and stomach to make him groan louder and Ziggy really enjoyed being on the receiving end because it didn't happen often. He would usually just have to masturbate if he couldn't control his urges, or fuck a customer if they were permissible and he wasn't above fucking them if they said no either, because they always ended up telling him they enjoyed it and would come back again!


	12. A New Friend

Mick found that he really enjoyed Ziggy's groans, he was eager to find more sensitive places on Ziggy's body to elicit more erotic sounds from him. He kissed down over Ziggy's chest, but his movements were awkward and shy. Ziggy was loving the attention but grew restless and soon had Mick down onto his front, looking slightly nervous for his first time in this way.

 

"Do you have something slick?" Ziggy questioned him, squeezing and parting Mick's ass cheeks slowly and massaging him from his ass to his thighs and back up again.

 

Mick was embarrassed to admit that he had lubrication, he sometimes enjoyed to masturbate as well when he was not lucky enough to bring home a date. Ziggy noticed Mick's flushed cheeks and assumed as he opened some of the bedside drawers, locating a small bottle and grinning victoriously.

 

"Nevermind, I have found some!" Ziggy told Mick, then he used the slick, water based liquid on his hot, throbbing cock.

 

Mick took in a short gasp as Ziggy's fingers then began to slick and probe at his anus, they were covered with the lube and it felt strange but in a nice way.

 

"Is this good?" Ziggy asked quietly.

 

Mick only uttered a sensual groan in reply, but that was good enough for Ziggy. Mick was only tense for a short time, when Ziggy's fingers first began to slide in and out of him but it started to feel so nice that he soon relaxed and took it really well. Ziggy was getting so hard as he watched his fingers slowly disappear, only to emerge part of the way before vanishing inside again. Once Ziggy was almost fisting Mick, he got up and positioned himself correctly. Mick was relaxed and feeling really good, so Ziggy was able to get his cock inside without a grunt or a gasp from Mick to complain. Ziggy pushed in further and Mick groaned, it was a long, deep and loud sound that ended in a much higher pitch than when it had started. It was an almost pleading tone that Ziggy was very familiar with, he instinctively grasped Mick tighter and eased himself in much deeper. Mick was feeling quite full down there and only slightly uncomfortable, Ziggy was a big boy and Mick was trying hard to relax some more at Ziggy's urgent but gentle thrusting. Ziggy decided he was in enough, about half way but it was good to start with so he began to pull out and drive back in at a steady pace. Once Mick got used to the odd sensation, he started to moan and grab at the sheets tightly.

 

How good it suddenly felt! "Ziggy!" Mick called for him and Ziggy started to groan loudly, filling the room with their mingled cries and slick fucking. Mick wasn't sure how, but he wanted to look at Ziggy. He half turned around and Ziggy was breathlessly fucking him, smiling at him and loving it to be watched! Shifting without dismounting from Mick, Ziggy managed to get Mick onto his back and he lay down to press their bodies together. Now eye to eye, they both breathed loudly and grunted softly, moans and groans soon filling their ears once again. Ziggy bucked and ground his hips, thrusting hard and fast as he started to lose himself. Mick cried out and snapped his hips back and forth, keen to rub his cock against Ziggy's abdomen until they both felt him hot and creamy between their bodies. Mick was blinded by the orgasm, Ziggy's cock struck his prostate many times and made him cum again, then Ziggy finally dug in his fingernails and threw back his head, announcing his release as he shook and spurted into Mick, shocking and surprising him. Mick groaned and moaned, his eyes closing and his head pressed hard down upon the pillows, his chest heaving heavily and his breath escaping in quick bursts.

 

"Oh! Ooohh!" Mick succumbed helplessly, he'd never felt anything so incredible!

 

Ziggy collapsed and panted on top of him, his much favored position and one he would cling to at any cost. Mick let Ziggy cuddle up to him, he enjoyed to snuggle and kiss when the sex was over and Ziggy was an eager and keen kisser. But soon Mick fell asleep, as it was really late and Ziggy did his best to get some sleep as well because he didn't want to be tired tomorrow morning and just want to sleep all day like he was so used to doing.

 

 

The next morning, Mick woke up and found himself on his front with Ziggy fast asleep on top of him, pinning him down firmly.

 

"Ziggy?" Mick wondered if he was going to wake up.

 

He heard only Ziggy's deep breathing and moved carefully out from under him so he could go and have a shower and get ready for the day. There was a lot to do now that they had their lead singer! Mick had a quick wash, grabbed a coffee and picked up the phone to let the others know about Ziggy. They promised to visit soon and Mick hung up, fixing some toast for breakfast and hearing the shower going shortly after. Ziggy was up and singing loudly, eager to get something new to wear and excited to be in a rock band. Whatever would they call themselves, though? It had to have his name in front, he wouldn't budge upon this idea or they could find another singer and he'd just go solo! But that sounded a little bit too lonely, so he hoped they would agree to have his name at least somewhere in the title. He soaped up his body and hummed as his hands ran over himself, but Ziggy was not a big fan of water and he soon got out to dry himself off. Ziggy then wandered into the kitchen to see Mick, who was surprised to see Ziggy was still naked.

 

"Ziggy, we can't go out to the store if you're nude," Mick explained.

 

"I'll put my clothes on when it is time to go," Ziggy answered him, "do you mind at all?" 

 

"I suppose I don't," Mick said to him with a blush, "I love your body, Ziggy." 

 

"I love yours too, Mick," Ziggy smiled at him, "it feels so good writhing underneath me."

 

Mick went all shy and Ziggy became amused, adoring the reaction and keen to have Mick again tonight.

 

"Trevor and Woody, oh, his name is Mick too, said they'll come by this afternoon," Mick told Ziggy, "so you can meet them and we can start throwing ideas around."

 

"Okay," Ziggy agreed, "do you have much money, though?"

 

"I have some," Mick replied, "enough spare to buy you a few outfits. You can pay me back when we get famous." 

 

"You're so sure it will happen," Ziggy laughed, "I like that, it makes me feel confident!" 

 

Mick was pleased because a lead singer needed much confidence.

 

"Who will write the songs?" Ziggy wondered.

 

"Umm," Mick wasn't sure.

 

"Oh I've got heaps of ideas," Ziggy relieved him, "I always like to make up my own songs and music, but I've no place to write them down."

 

"Well you will soon enough," said Mick, "I've got plenty of paper upstairs in my drawer."

 

Ziggy relaxed and took up the cup of coffee that Mick had made for him, he really wanted to drink it because he wasn't exactly allowed to have it before but he set it back down again and just fidgeted.

 

"Don't you like it?" asked Mick.

 

"I shouldn't," Ziggy tried hard to resist and it was not easy at all, "it makes me hyper just a little bit." 

 

"How about some juice then?" Mick suggested.

 

"I really shouldn't have sugar either," Ziggy rubbed at the back of his neck, "do you have milk?"

 

"Sure," Mick chuckled, "that's how I made the coffee!" 

 

Ziggy blushed and got himself a glass of milk, he was so keen to be a good boy and not get himself into trouble that he was actually surprised with his self control right now. A lot of it was tiredness though, Ziggy was quite subdued when he was tired and it made for a much easier time of handling him. Ziggy drank his milk and then hurried off to get dressed, Mick spanked his naked butt as he passed by and Ziggy startled but smiled at him and kept going.

 

Soon they had collected a few things for Ziggy to wear, as well as some make up and quite a lot of glitter! 

 

When they arrived back to Mick's house, Ziggy took everything to the spare room and began to make it into a nicer place that he could feel at home in. Trevor and Woody did end up dropping by and they spent time until nearly midnight just talking and making up riffs and licks. Ziggy scrawled down lyric after lyric, encouraged them to follow his music notes and even sang them some lines of his first nearly completed song. They agreed to be called Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars, after much banter back and forth about that last part and it was soon settled when Ziggy got very flirty and made them smile a lot at him. They thought he was very attractive, which was also a good preference in a lead singer, eye candy for the fans to come back and scream for more, though Ziggy was quick to let them know that he found Mick to be quite attractive himself.

 

So then Mick would be the lead guitarist, which he was a bit shy to agree upon but Ziggy soon had him convinced and so it was a done deal. It took them less than a week to make their first album and with Ziggy's enthusiasm onstage to promote their music, they were world famous within a month.

 

Mick was taken aback at how quickly it had happened, they were suddenly quite rich and everyone knew who they were! None of them could go for a walk without being recognized and indeed they loved the fame! Ziggy loved and craved it more than the others, his clothes got unique and his antics onstage grew bolder and more daring! Sometimes people did not like it and they got angry at them for wearing make up or because Ziggy would be blatantly sexual with Mick in the spotlight of the stage, they made headlines - both good and bad - but all in all it was a rollercoaster ride for them all.

 

Ziggy was becoming a problem though, he stopped holding back and felt that he could afford to misbehave now, they needed him and could not fire him without breaking up the whole band. He got it into his head as a couple of years went by, that he was some sort of rock God and people came to praise and worship him rather than to see the band actually play. He vocalized this mainly when he was drinking a bit too much, but always he would apologize to Mick personally later on. Ziggy was the embodiment of super stardom, he embraced it and ran wild with it, sexualized it and used it for all it was worth. He loved the women he could take to his bed after each show, he loved the lights and the adoring fans screaming his name over and over. He only had eyes for Mick in the beginning but eventually found other men he enjoyed to have sex with, but he would always prefer Mick when he was allowed to sneak into the same bed at night.

 

Ziggy was happy, he had it all and the world fell at his feet just to get his autograph. He felt that nothing could bring him down but his band was not so pleased with how it was all going to Ziggy's head and they conspired sometimes late in the night to somehow bring Ziggy down from the clouds, but how to make him calm down and behave himself again? They loved Ziggy to be cheeky and mischievous but this side of him where he believed he was better than everybody else was a drag for them, he was rude and spoke down to people when they talked to him. Someone had to do something to make Ziggy realize that not everybody was just going to sop his whims all the time. He was getting so bad that his lifestyle was becoming self destructive and unhealthy with drugs being Ziggy's new favorite discovery.

 

So a plan was devised one day, to introduce Ziggy to someone they believed would finally bring the egotistical Martian down from his high horse and perhaps smack a bit of respect into him as well.

 

Ziggy arrived at Mick's house one evening, for he now owned his own house elsewhere, letting himself in and wandering to the living room where everyone was sitting around chatting. Mick, Trevor and Woody smiled to each other as Ziggy approached and Ziggy faltered in his steps as someone new stood up and turned around to greet him.

 

"Oh, Ziggy," Mick spoke casually, "I thought you might finally like to meet Lou Reed!"

 

Ziggy was more than just a little star struck now, he'd been so busy making himself famous and rich that he'd nearly forgotten there were other big names out there as well. While Ziggy was lost for words, Lou sized him up and held out his hand for Ziggy to shake, which he did quite eagerly once he'd snapped out of it.

 

"I've always wanted to meet with you face to face," Ziggy spoke excitedly.

 

Lou and Ziggy sat down together and drinks were passed around and by that night, much to everyone's secret delight, Lou had his arm around Ziggy's shoulders and Ziggy was flirting shyly with him and resting his hand carefully upon Lou's knee. Woody and Trevor made their excuses and left, Mick invited Lou and Ziggy to stay for the night and went upstairs to bed, hoping that this plan would work or they would be completely out of ideas!


	13. Lou Tops Ziggy

"Did you want the sofa or the spare bed?" Lou asked Ziggy.

 

"I'm not tired," Ziggy flirted with him and slid his hand from Lou's knee up to his thigh.

 

Lou grabbed Ziggy's wrist and their eyes met, Ziggy was confident he would be soon be taking Lou, it was only a matter of time. Everyone always fell for his seductive behavior, so he just knew that Lou would not be able to resist! 

 

"Is this how you always are?" Lou wondered quietly.

 

To him it was a bit unusual to be so blatantly flirty, especially since they had only just met this evening.

 

"I don't understand," Ziggy spoke curiously, "am I always like what?" 

 

Lou decided that perhaps Ziggy was just an extremely upfront guy and just offered him a small smile.

 

"Why don't we share the bed then, hm?" Lou suggested.

 

"Now you're talking my language, Lou!" Ziggy was eager and keen.

 

Lou stood up and followed him into the spare room, he closed the door and as he turned around, a very naked and very erect Ziggy met with his gaze.

 

"That was fast!" Lou remarked.

 

"Let me help you," Ziggy was astounded at how slow Humans were at getting their clothes off, perhaps they just wore far too many!

 

Lou arched a brow but was complacent for now to let Ziggy undress him and he moved quick! He found it interesting that Ziggy had just assumed they would getting together this way, neither one of them had actually said anything about it directly and so Lou was quite fascinated by him. Then it was time for Ziggy to learn a very important lesson because when he grabbed Lou by the arm and practically dragged him to the bed, Lou suddenly pinned Ziggy down onto it and straddled the squirming boy underneath him. Ziggy was surprised and confused, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen at all!

 

"Lou!" Ziggy struggled under him, "you're supposed to be down here, not me!"

 

"Is that so?" Lou wondered with a superior sort of expression on his face.

 

"Yes," Ziggy informed him quite confidently, for he was always the dominant partner and had never been underneath before, he was not accustomed to it.

 

"Then why aren't you up here?" Lou asked him.

 

Ziggy stopped squirming for a moment to contemplate this.

 

"I must tie you up if you will not obey me!" Ziggy tried again to get out from under Lou and Lou had to admit that it was difficult for him to keep hold of Ziggy!

 

He was stronger than his appearance might have suggested but not quite strong enough in this case because he just could not seem to be able to wriggle free.

 

"That would be cheating!" Lou told him, swiftly flipping Ziggy over and keeping him pressed down firmly.

 

Ziggy looked amused now that he was on his front, he could get up much easier from this position because he could draw in his knees and push up from there but when he tried it, Lou was ready for him! Ziggy found that he could not get free, not matter how hard he bucked or squirmed and it confused him a lot!

 

"Lou!" Ziggy tried again, "please, let me up!"

 

"I don't think so," Lou growled softly, "where's the fucking lube?" 

 

Ziggy squirmed some more and grabbed at the pillow, pulling it aside to reveal the bottle. Lou picked it up and started to use it on himself, then he slipped some onto his fingers and slicked them over Ziggy's anus and between his ass cheeks.

 

"No!" Ziggy felt this and protested, "mmm, yes!" 

 

He wasn't sure what to think or feel, he enjoyed it very much but this was all backwards to him!

 

"Stop now and I'll fuck you gently!" Ziggy promised, "Lou!"

 

But Lou wasn't doing what he was told, to Ziggy, Lou wasn't playing the game properly and he was breaking all the rules! Lou was supposed to have submitted, Ziggy was keen to take him and wanted to feel his body shake underneath his own, to claim him and have him. Now it was Lou's turn to make sure, he didn't want to force Ziggy at all and Ziggy's protests made him a little bit unsure.

 

"I'm going to fuck you," Lou told Ziggy, "you're okay with this aren't you?" 

 

Ziggy was hesitant.

 

"That's not how it's supposed to go!" Ziggy tried to get up but Lou pressed him back down again, keeping his body down flat upon Ziggy's back, "you're in the wrong position!"

 

"I'm not!" Lou whispered into Ziggy's ear and made him shiver and giggle at the breath that tickled him.

 

Lou used this moment of unawareness to thrust hard into Ziggy and enjoyed the sudden yelp of surprise from him. Ziggy became still for a moment, confused and out of his element. "Oh!" Ziggy cried out as Lou pushed in some more, how confusing and disorienting this all was! Lou was fond of Ziggy but he did not appreciate being told he was a subordinate before they had even started, he wanted to show Ziggy his place and Ziggy was not directly saying no or asking him to stop.

 

"Just relax," Lou told him softly, taking advantage when he felt Ziggy's tightness give way a little and he thrust deeper inside.

 

Ziggy groaned and lowered his head a little way, rearing up but only managing to get onto all fours.

 

"Don't you dare!" Lou growled at him, as Ziggy tried to twist free so that he could reverse their roles.

 

He started to fuck Ziggy with long, even strokes and Ziggy breathed deeply to accommodate him.

 

"Ohh!" Ziggy moaned again, louder this time and his eyes closed, "yes, yess!" 

 

Lou felt that Ziggy was permissible afterall and became more confident in what they were doing, despite his never having been topped in his life, Ziggy had accepted the situation but Lou could feel his body slightly tense and knew that if he let down his guard for even a moment, Ziggy would try again to get up on top of him. This had to be remedied but without use of bondage because that would teach the feisty boy nothing! Ziggy whined and whimpered, Lou's cock was long and thick, not so easy to take in all at once but Lou was inching deeper every so often and Ziggy was streaming precum and groaning loudly so that upstairs, Mick was aware of the goings on and he couldn't help but stroke himself listening to the noises from downstairs!

 

"I'll let you go now!" Lou spoke through clenched teeth, Ziggy was so tight and it felt incredibly good, "and you stay down, understand?" 

 

Ziggy slowly nodded but when Lou let go of his shoulders, Ziggy reared up again and was quickly subdued when Lou put pressure firmly down onto him again using his whole body. Ziggy moaned with impatience and resistance, wanting his cock deep in Lou's ass but unable to fulfill such a desire! Lou groaned and enjoyed to feel himself inside of Ziggy, but he was exerting himself just trying to hold the squirming boy still! He thrust harder and used longer, slower strokes and Ziggy's moans took on a more desperate and pleading pitch. Lou got up onto his knees, now only applying gentle pressure upon Ziggy but somehow it was enough because Ziggy did not try to get up anymore. Slowly, Lou let him go and Ziggy mewled deeply but stayed put!

 

"Good boy!" Lou praised him and enjoyed Ziggy's flushed face, he reached around to begin squeezing and pumping Ziggy's cock as a reward and Ziggy bucked his hips rhythmically in response.

 

Ziggy had learned his place with Lou, he was quite clever and it didn't take him long to figure it out and Lou was pleased because he would very much like to have Ziggy again, many, many more times. Ziggy clawed at the sheets, his body tensed and his head was thrown back and Lou grabbed his hair tightly. Ziggy panted and moaned, his hips bucked twice more and Lou gave his cock a gentle squeeze. Ziggy tried to hold back but as Lou thrust harder and suddenly grunted into climax, Ziggy sucked in a sharp breath and cried out his own release just seconds later. Riding out his climax, Lou stayed nestled inside of Ziggy and rocked firmly against him. Ziggy moaned and collapsed onto the bed, worn out and very subdued by Lou. He felt tired and had used up a lot of energy trying to struggle free, but Lou had held on and was good at making him tired out and had finally made Ziggy submit to him willingly without having to tie him up or even hold him down anymore. Ziggy was softly moaning and humming, his eyes closed and his lips twisted into a half smile. 

 

"This is your place, under me," Lou told him quietly but firmly.

 

"Yes Lou," Ziggy's eyes opened and he did not try to get up, "always."


	14. Deeper Feelings

Ziggy woke up very early the next morning, it was still dark and he shifted soundlessly off the bed. He stretched and yawned quietly, then he slinked off to take a long, hot shower. As graceful as a feline, Ziggy enjoyed the shower with arches of his back and some morning stretches with his arms. He felt very pleased and happy today, so he soon relaxed against the cold tiles of the shower stall and closed his eyes to just relax and enjoy the hot water running over his naked body. His hands slowly began to massage his own thighs, thinking about last night and becoming very hard and erect. Ziggy pulled his hands away from his body and stopped himself before he went too far, not wanting to waste such pleasures alone, he would much rather share it with someone if he could. His eyes opened and he smiled to see Lou standing there, because Ziggy never closed doors, not even the shower stall one.

 

"Want to come in with me?" Ziggy invited him and waited patiently for the answer.

 

Lou raised a brow but this was an improvement because Ziggy would usually either insist or reach out and drag you in, even if you were insane enough to say no to such an offer. Ziggy let his gaze travel down Lou's body, still nude from last night and he licked his lips quickly and thrilled at the sight of his cock. It was really big, even though it was only half aroused. He really, really wanted to have Lou but he had to keep his hands to himself and to prove this point to the impatient part of himself, Ziggy tentatively reached for the protruding sex organ, only to have it swatted away by Lou. Withdrawing his hand quickly, Ziggy turned towards the wall and faced away from Lou, allowing the water to cascade down his back. Lou watched him for a moment and trailed his gaze down to Ziggy's cute ass and got into the shower, grabbing Ziggy into his aroused embrace and enjoying him to squirm and giggle. He pressed his lips to the back of Ziggy's neck, letting his tongue emerge to taste the moisture that rested there. Ziggy made a sound like a purr and wriggled his ass, pressing it backwards into Lou and rubbing it against his hardening cock. He tried to twist around but Lou held him firm and Ziggy loved to be oppressed in such a manner by Lou, who then slid his hand down between Ziggy's thighs and pushed them apart. Ziggy felt Lou squeeze him around his middle, so he obligingly leaned forwards as Lou pulled his lower half closer.

 

"Hands on the wall," Lou whispered roughly, "and leave them there." 

 

Ziggy placed his hands upon the wall, palms down flat and fingers spread open, much like his ass now as Lou prepared to enter him. Ziggy threw back his head in pleasure, tempted so much to let go of the wall but not sure what might happen if he did!

 

"Yess, you are so good!" Lou told him as he worked his cock inside of Ziggy.

 

"Ah!" Ziggy bit down hard and tried to find pleasure in the hot sensation of being penetrated in the shower, "but what if I was bad, Lou?" 

 

"I would walk away and leave you hard!" Lou growled into Ziggy's ear, making his eyes grow wide and a shiver travel down his body.

 

"Please don't do that Lou," Ziggy's voice was soft now.

 

Lou shoved himself in deeper and found that Ziggy was actually quite likeable, he was growing fond of him but he'd never admit this out loud. Ziggy moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying Lou's thrusts now and feeling their bodies pressed tightly together. Lou's hand slid down over Ziggy's chest and Ziggy groaned louder as Lou's fingers began to stroke and squeeze his cock. He enjoyed it so much and Lou was fucking him really hard now so that he was grunting each time he thrust. Ziggy panted softly, still keeping his feet apart and staying a little bit bent over with his hands flat on the wall. He felt Lou softly kiss his shoulder, then bite down on it and Ziggy whimpered with sexual desire because he loved to enjoy such a pounding from Lou.

 

"Everyone has a Dom to answer to, Ziggy," Lou breathed into his ear, "now you have found yours!" 

 

Ziggy hadn't ever found one before, so he nodded and let his head drop so that his hot forehead pressed against the cool tiles. Lou thrust very hard to make Ziggy yelp and he bared his teeth at Ziggy's ear.

 

"Haven't you!?" Lou demanded, needing to hear this from Ziggy.

 

"Yes, Lou!" Ziggy submitted at once, "of course I have!" 

 

Lou hummed in satisfaction and proceeded at his intense rate of thrusting that Ziggy found so enjoyable, smirking when Ziggy started to breathe very hard and fast, indicating his impending climax. Lou went very still and Ziggy's eyes widened, his body trembled and quivered but he did not release and Lou whispered softly for him not to move at all. Ziggy fought hard against his urge to buck into Lou's cock, closing his eyes with his breath quaking and listening with a throbbing thump of his heart to Lou's soft encouragements into his ear. Ziggy calmed down and Lou slowly began to squeeze and stroke his cock once more, thrusting into him with less impatient movements. Ziggy moaned with the longer, more sensual strokes of Lou's cock into his ass and he sensed something was different now. He dared to turn his head just so and felt Lou softly kiss his cheek, eliciting a gentle sigh of true affection from Ziggy.

 

"Hmm?" Lou was not sure of the sigh.

 

"It feels so nice," Ziggy spoke with his tone full of desire, "what is this, Lou?" 

 

Ziggy was a little confused, it was a lot like fucking but somehow different.

 

"It's called making love," Lou whispered back, "I like you, Ziggy.. But you still don't take liberties with me, understand?" 

 

"I understand," Ziggy nodded again, groaning as Lou squeezed the head of his cock into his hand nice and tightly just as Ziggy began to breathe heavily once more, "please.. " 

 

Lou hummed approvingly at the imploring sound of Ziggy's voice, permitting him his orgasm as he watched Ziggy throw back his head and grunt and groan into release. The sight of this encouraged Lou to speed up his thrusts and he held Ziggy's body tighter against his own as he exploded inside and thrust hard. Ziggy gasped and moaned, a thrilled whine escaping him as he felt Lou all the way inside now and his ass hurt but in such a good way that he could not resist to purr and groan some more. Lou held the lithe, writhing young body in his grasp as tightly as he was able and Ziggy saw bolts of lightning before his eyes as he hit the peak of his orgasm and cried out to Lou by name. Lou breathed hard against Ziggy's back, his eyes closed and his body rocking hard against Ziggy.

 

When they finally, carefully parted from one another, Lou leaned back to let Ziggy wash him with a soap and sponge. Ziggy was soaking wet and wanting to get out of the water because he didn't like it very much but he was keen and eager to please Lou very much. Lou enjoyed the soft yet firm strokes of the sponge and then he let the water wash all the soap from his body as Ziggy gazed happily with half closed eyes at him. Lou turned towards Ziggy and touched his lips with his fingertips, not quite yet ready to grace them with his own yet but he knew that Ziggy could have a soft and tender kiss if he was taught how. Ziggy flicked out his tongue and teased the soft skin between Lou's fingers, closer to his palm. Lou enjoyed this very much and ran his other hand through Ziggy's limp, wet hair. 

 

"Very good," Lou complimented him, "you are learning well."

 

He then got out of the shower and started to dry himself, Ziggy watched and then he turned off the water and got out. He shook his hair dry like a dog and Lou half smiled in annoyed amusement at the gentle spray.

 

"Do you need a towel?" Lou wondered.

 

"I will dry off sooner or later," Ziggy shrugged.

 

Lou followed him back to the bedroom where he put his clothes back on, while Ziggy stood close to the window and soaked up the dawning rays of the sun. It was strange to Lou to see him dry off so quickly, even his hair was fluffed and spiky within a matter of minutes.

 

"May I have all of my sex with you?" Ziggy asked Lou.

 

"You can have it with whoever you like," Lou answered him, "if I want it, I will let you know."

 

Ziggy did not understand this concept, it was difficult for him to grasp.

 

"But I will have you if I desire it," Ziggy looked at Lou pointedly now.

 

"Oh no you will not," Lou informed him, "only if I say so." 

 

Ziggy was silent and looked into Lou's glittery, steel-like eyes and slowly he nodded.

 

"Very well then," Ziggy said quietly, "and what of your desires?" 

 

"I will take you and have you whenever I want," Lou informed him.

 

Ziggy could not help but smile at this.

 

"Of course," Ziggy opened up his expansive wardrobe, "you make my knees feel so weak, Lou. I could never say no to you."


	15. Ziggy And Gina

Mick noticed the subtle change in Ziggy but it was only really noticeable whenever Lou was around, when Lou wasn't there then Ziggy had to be watched like a hawk!

 

One night, Ziggy was not expecting Mick and the others to visit and he had brought home a very pretty girl. He had just finished stripping her off and tying her up, when his doorbell rang. Ziggy looked around and found a gag, put it into her mouth and hurried out to answer the door, remembering to shut the door to his bedroom first. He paused and then opened the door, letting his friends inside.

 

"Make yourselves at home," Ziggy invited them, "I just need to finish something up and then I'll come join you. I have beer in the cooler!" 

 

Ziggy went back to his bedroom and locked the door shut, something he did not do very often but he did not wish to be disturbed, it would ruin the mood and the whole atmosphere for both himself and Gina, which was the girl's name. She was about Ziggy's age and waiting for him patiently to return, she liked to pretend that Ziggy had abducted her into his home as she walked by unsuspecting. Ziggy picked up a large plume and tickled it softly over her naked front, she moaned into the gag and tried to wriggle away from it but her bonds held her firmly in place.

 

"I could toy with you all night," Ziggy spoke quietly to her, his eyes hungry, "but I have guests over now. So here is what I will do, because I hate to leave you all alone."

 

Ziggy set down the plume, walked over to his drawer and took out a few things. Gina looked on, disappointed that he was going but hopeful he would return to her soon. Ziggy switched on a vibrator at it's lowest setting, then he took it over to her and quickly shoved it into her. Gina's muffled cry was soon turned into throaty moans, as Ziggy wriggled it around inside of her and pushed it in quite deeply.

 

"If you move too much it will fall out," Ziggy warned her, "so you should probably be very still." 

 

He looked her over and leaned up to kiss her neck softly, his fingers lightly stroking her clitoris.

 

"I'll be back soon," he promised in a whisper that made her shiver with pleasure, "it's alright if you cum, I will just have to work you over a bit harder, that's all." 

 

Gina whined and whimpered as the vibrator pleasured her, Ziggy softly and slowly suckle-kissed each of her nipples as well as her clitoris, then he walked out, leaving his writhing toy to moan and become very wet in his absence. Ziggy went into the living room, where he found his friends drinking and listening to his records so he smiled and grabbed up just the one can because he did not want to be drunk for his new toy or pass out and forget about her.

 

"What's the deal?" Ziggy sat down next to Mick, placing one hand suggestively, very high upon Mick's upper thigh and giving it a friendly squeeze.

 

Mick enjoyed to feel Ziggy's touch on such a sensitive area, but he bit back the groan and held his feelings at bay because there were others around.

 

"We wanted to see you," said Trevor, "we were thinking of doing another tour around the world." 

 

"So many people are asking when we're coming back," Woody added, "we could make a small fortune if we strike while the iron's hot." 

 

"What?" Ziggy cocked his head.

 

"He means we should go very soon," Mick explained, "like, as early as next month."

 

"So soon?" Ziggy wondered, "there's a lot to prepare for such a long trip!"

 

"That's why we wanted to ask you tonight," said Trevor, "we can have everything ready to go within a week and let the publicity fly out for the rest of the month."

 

"It's important to hype up the fans," Woody agreed, "so what do you think? Can we do it, Ziggy?" 

 

"Yes, I suppose so," Ziggy nodded, "it has been a little while since my fans had the chance to come and praise me in person."

 

"Our fans, Ziggy," Mick reminded him, "they love the whole band."

 

"Yes, that is what I meant," Ziggy sat back and squeezed Mick's thigh again, thumbing it very firmly and Mick tried really hard not to get a boner.

 

Trevor and Woody gave each other a happy high five, keen to get started and loving the idea of visiting all the different cities and countries of the world again.

 

"Did you hear something strange?" asked Woody all of a sudden.

 

"What did it sound like?" asked Trevor.

 

"I'm not sure," Woody replied, "a bit like a scream or something."

 

"Oh, umm, probably cats," Ziggy said quickly, "they have been fighting around the street lately." 

 

"Oh okay," Woody nodded, "yes it probably was a cat." 

 

"We'd better go," Trevor stood up, "there's heaps of stuff to do!" 

 

"I can write some new songs," Ziggy suggested, "we can keep it a secret and surprise the fans with them."

 

"Okay but make sure we have time to learn them," Woody reminded Ziggy, "we don't want to look like amateurs."

 

"I will," Ziggy promised, "do you want to stay Mick? You can help me work out the guitar bits." 

 

Mick was very tempted to stay, Ziggy's hand was thrilling him and his thumb was tracing intricate circles on his inner thigh, so close to his now bulging pants. 

 

"Tomorrow," Mick suddenly stood up, "I'll drop by tomorrow, alright?" 

 

Ziggy smiled at him and his eyes were just slits.

 

"Alright," Ziggy purred, "tomorrow then." 

 

They soon left and Ziggy waited for a few minutes, then he returned to Gina and saw that she had soaked the vibrator and her nipples were very pointy.

 

"You did cum afterall," Ziggy said to her, gently removing the vibrator, "but that's okay, I can still make you do it many more times. Yes?" 

 

Gina shook her head, but her false protests were lost into the gag and Ziggy laughed softly, tracing his finger into her slickness and then drawing the moisture up over her stomach. He teased his wet fingers around her nipples, making them glisten and Gina uttered a tortured groan as he suddenly suckled his damp finger while she watched.

 

"Mmm," Ziggy hummed and his eyes closed briefly, "oh that does taste so good, Gina." 

 

He took up her right breast and started to suckle on it, tasting her cum and enjoying the pleasant taste upon his tongue, then moving to the left one to suckle it clean as well. Gina moaned and arched into his mouth, her movements abrupt and jerking as if attempting to escape. Ziggy ran his tongue down along the moisture trail he'd left behind with her sweet juices, eventually causing her pleading muffled whimpers to rise in pitch and urgency. She sounded like she was begging him no, to please stop but Ziggy couldn't make out any words and he was too interested to taste more of her nectar. He opened up his mouth and delved his tongue deep into her pussy, sucking nice and long on her folds and clitoris.

 

"Mmm," Ziggy hummed in ecstasy to taste her, his cock hardening very quickly at her mumbled mewls of mixed distress and pleasure.

 

He held her thighs apart firmly with his hands, thumbing them and running them up and down slightly to make her moan louder. Her hips began to buck and her legs started to tremble, Ziggy's eyes rolled in lust as she suddenly tried to wail but the gag silenced her for the most part and she creamed into his mouth. Ziggy gulped greedily and hummed loudly as her juices flowed freely into his mouth, using his tongue to ensure he got every last drop of her release.

 

"Mmm, gorgeous, babe," Ziggy moaned approvingly, shoving his fingers in and out of her to feel her pulsing inside muscles clamp around them uncontrollably.

 

Gina drooled around the ball gag in her mouth, she was keen to be rid of it and she behaved very subdued to try and coax Ziggy into taking it off from her. She moaned and thrust her hips some more at his fingers now fucking her, looking worriedly at him as he licked his lips and leaned back down to start over. Ziggy tongued her clitoris exclusively while he finger fucked her pussy, his fingers already streaming with her juices and his throaty groans just sending more of the sweet slickness down along them. Ziggy loved to hear her pant and gasp, she started to buck wildly and he relentlessly licked her clitoris until she spasmed and came with another muffled yowl of climax! Ziggy was ready now to make her beg for mercy, he slowly stood up and smacked his lips noisily to make sure he cleaned them of her juices, same with his fingers when he sucked them and made her watch. She thrilled and moaned, breathing erratically and Ziggy finally took out her gag, letting her gasp and take in bigger breaths.

 

"Lovely, my girl," Ziggy played with her small but pert breasts, he did enjoy bigger ones but she was probably a late bloomer, "now I will fuck you, Gina. I'm almost bursting to feel myself inside of you, are you ready for me, sweetness?" 

 

Gina looked down at his well endowed body, worried he may never fit in and she shook her head.

 

"No please!" she begged him, "don't do this! I have changed my mind, please!" 

 

"Your cries are like ambrosia to me," Ziggy breathed hot into her ear and she shivered with delight, "your juices are truly the nectar of the Gods, Gina!" 

 

He bit at her neck and she squealed briefly, her panicked heart now racing because he had really hurt her with such a fierce and strong bite. It was definitely going to leave a purpled bruise by tomorrow, she would need to hide this from her father because she still lived with him and he believed her to still be a pure woman.

 

"Oohh!!" Gina cried out in lust as Ziggy suckled the bitten area, running his tongue over it in circles and humming deeply.

 

Ziggy untied Gina and let her come down from the bonds, her knees buckled and he took her to his bed. Laying her down and rolling her over, he pulled her arms behind her back and she presented her ass to him with her face now down on the mattress. Ziggy pushed his cock into her spread open pussy, moaning as he inched deeper and deeper and pulling on her arms to make her protest with discomfort while he began to fuck her. Gina was taken by surprise at his cock, it was too big! Ziggy was being quite rough and while it was pleasurable, it made her feel a bit unsafe and she cried out in pain to feel her arms being pulled back so hard. Ziggy grunted softly with each thrust, he fucked her tight, little pussy so hard and she started to gasp and cry out loudly, losing her breath with each pound of his cock as it slammed into her.

 

"Stop! Stop!" Gina cried, "oohh! Oh!"

 

Her cries became weaker as Ziggy continued thrusting into her, drool now seeping from her parted lips and her eyes glazed, staring directly ahead and then they rolled closed as she submitted and stopping fighting it. Ziggy watched her body grow nice and limp, pleased that she was now letting the pleasure to overwhelm her senses and send her into a sensual daze of pure euphoric bliss.

 

"Ohh, babe!" Ziggy suddenly grumbled with pleasure, "I love this! I'm going to!! OH!"

 

He threw back his head, unable to finish his sentence and he came strongly, Gina felt her body responding and it washed over her like a tidal wave, making her body contort and shake uncontrollably into another orgasm. Ziggy puffed and panted, his climax lasting a long time and he kept thrusting once every so often to ensure she stayed still while he enjoyed the sweet sensations clamping and massaging his cock into surrendering every last drop he could give.

 

"Mmm, oohh yesss," Ziggy groaned, letting go of her arms at long last and Gina felt instant relief from this, "are you pleasured enough now?" 

 

Gina nodded silently, daring to look around at him while he pulled his cock from her soaking and dripping pussy. Ziggy could not resist to finger her pussy with three of his digits, making her moan and buck helplessly all over again until he worked her into an almost seizure of an orgasm. Gina collapsed and Ziggy lay beside her, running his fingers through her damp, sweaty hair and licking the salty tears that were resting upon her cheek.

 

"I want more, babe," Ziggy was almost never satiated, "rest up now so that I may have you again very soon."


	16. A Surprise Visitor

Gina was breathless, her body screaming for an end to her pleasurable torment. Ziggy had promised her that she would be getting more of his attention very soon, she was keen to be with him but this was too much! She was not very experienced and Ziggy was doing things to her she'd never had done to her before. She wanted it of course, even when she begged him to stop she didn't really mean it, this was all part of the thrill for her because she enjoyed feeling helpless. She wanted him to control her and enslave her, she would always bend to his whims but it was getting late and her father would be furious with her if she did not return home at a decent hour.

 

"Ziggy, I have to go home," Gina told him with a nervous tremble in her tone, "my father will kill me if I don't leave soon! I'm not even supposed to be with a guy!" 

 

Ziggy sat up and looked down at his prize, disappointed because he had planned to play with her all night.

 

"You had better go and shower then," Ziggy told her, "you smell incredibly sexy and I don't think your father would appreciate that very much." 

 

Ziggy then cocked his head and smiled ferally.

 

"Or would he like it a bit too much?" Ziggy asked her and Gina shuddered.

 

"Eww!" she disapproved, "I'm not really into that stuff, Ziggy." 

 

Ziggy laughed at her, shrugging his shoulders and letting her wobble into the bathroom on her weak knees. He lay back into the pillows, stroking his hard cock and wondering how he was going to satisfy his limitless desires now? He heard the shower running and picked up her panties, inhaling her scent and sighing with his eyes closed. Perhaps he could just tie her up again, she wouldn't be able to leave then but before he could go that far with his thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Ziggy looked curiously at the sheets, who could it be right now?

 

Gina returned and put her clothes on, she heard the knock at the door as it came a second time and she got frightened, sneaking out of Ziggy's window in case her father had somehow followed her here or found her some other way. Ziggy ignored the knocking and went to take a shower as well, washing himself quickly and getting dried but not dressed. Finally, the insistent knocking got on his nerves and he pulled open the front door, surprised to see Mick standing there. Mick's eyes dropped to Ziggy's naked form instantly and Ziggy smiled at him, not bothering to hide his bulging manhood.

 

"Hallo Babe," Ziggy greeted him in a teasingly seductive voice, "forget something?"

 

"I came to er, to," Mick stumbled over his words, unable to drag his eyes from staring at Ziggy's cock.

 

Ziggy stepped back and Mick slowly walked into the foyer, hearing the door click shut behind him and feeling very much like a fly that had just been lured into a spider's web.

 

"Did you just come?" Ziggy asked him softly, looking him up and down appreciatively, "or did you want to come?"

 

Mick swallowed a lump in his throat, but he overcame his shyness and stepped into Ziggy's space, suddenly leaning in and kissing Ziggy's lips. Mick's face blushed very hot, as Ziggy's hands grasped his hips and pulled his body roughly up against his own. Ziggy was already grinding, making Mick feel hard and whine softly deep in his throat. Ziggy slipped his tongue into Mick's mouth and enjoyed the muffled moans that he now could hear, clasping and squeezing Mick's ass cheeks with his hands firmly.

 

"Mff! Ziggy!" Mick pulled back and his eyes were wide like those of a deer, "I-I'm not sure!" 

 

Ziggy took his hand and led him upstairs, to a bedroom he didn't use very often.

 

"I'm sure though Mick," Ziggy told him, closing the door, "I'm really hot and bothered by you."

 

Mick breathed hotly as Ziggy began to unbutton his shirt for him, feeling his heart pound excitedly.

 

"Ziggy!" Mick panted, because Ziggy was still grinding against his crotch.

 

Mick was against the wall, so Ziggy had the upper hand but Mick was a little stronger than the skinny lad and he knew that he could easily overpower Ziggy, but he really didn't want to.

 

"Baby," Ziggy whispered against Mick's neck, pushing his shirt down to the floor and already working on his belt and zipper, "you make me feel so good!"

 

Mick closed his eyes and stifled a moan, feeling Ziggy's rock hard erection rubbing against his thigh now. Ziggy knelt down, dragging Mick's pants down with him and taking them off quite easily. Mick then grabbed Ziggy and hauled him over to the bed, pushing him down onto his back and kissing the giggling rock star's chest all over with soft, desperate kisses.

 

"Ohh yes! I like it, Mick! More!" Ziggy cried out as he writhed, trying to get free despite his claims.

 

Mick could not hold onto Ziggy and he was soon groaning, on all fours with Ziggy laying underneath him and sucking his cock. Mick was almost about to cum already, he was so excited and had been denying his feelings towards Ziggy's flirting for too long lately. He leaned down, taking Ziggy's enticingly throbbing cock right into his mouth as Ziggy was sprawled out beneath him. Ziggy hummed and groaned with Mick's erection in his mouth, as Mick began to suck Ziggy eagerly in return. Mick had trouble concentrating and often forgot to keep sucking, Ziggy was more deft and expert, he licked and teased, gently bit and suckled and Mick was groaning loudly more often than Ziggy was. Ziggy held Mick's ass cheeks open and massaged them, sucked and licked at his cock and even nuzzled and nosed at Mick's balls. Mick knew he was in over his head, he couldn't ever outlast Ziggy and he cried out as he suddenly shot hard into Ziggy's mouth.

 

Ziggy moaned and swallowed a few times, Mick shivered and sighed to hear him gulping hungrily and Ziggy's eyes rolled closed in pleasure because Mick was now sucking him off again.

 

"Mick!" Ziggy threw back his head, gasping and moaning, thrusting his hips.

 

Mick nearly choked and had to relax his throat, it felt strange and he wanted to gag, making Ziggy cry out as Mick's throat muscles clamped around his cock tightly.

 

"Yes!" Ziggy called to Mick, "oh! Yes! Argh!"

 

Ziggy thrust harder and the muscles clamped again, Ziggy whimpered and groaned loudly again, Mick fondled Ziggy's balls and squeezed open his ass cheeks. Ziggy growled, not caring for the gesture because he liked to be on top. Mick got the hint and quickly stopped, just focusing on taking Ziggy's length into his throat and gently massaging his soft, sensitive balls.

 

"Fuck!" Ziggy panted, thrusting harder still and making Mick want to cough, "oh, oh no, no! Ahah!" 

 

Ziggy grunted and came hard, Mick felt Ziggy's thighs squeeze around his head and he couldn't do anything but choke down Ziggy's sweet release, though some of it dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. Ziggy groaned and lay down on his back, Mick lay down on his front beside Ziggy and they breathlessly calmed down a little. Ziggy hummed and closed his eyes, Mick sighed and also closed his eyes but then he felt Ziggy climbing over him.

 

"Huh?" Mick went to get up but Ziggy held him down.

 

Honestly, Ziggy wasn't able to pin Mick down against his will, so they both knew this was quite welcomed by Mick. Ziggy wasted no time in pushing his cock into Mick's ass, Mick was open and ready for him and Ziggy was slick and wet, so entry was easier now than it would have been before.

 

"You made me cum, Mick," Ziggy purred, turning him on and making him groan and lower his head submissively, "I love how you taste in my mouth babe, can you feel me deep inside of you now?"

 

"Yes!" Mick responded with a groan, "oh god Ziggy, yes!"

 

Ziggy moaned and pushed in further, starting to fuck Mick slowly but firmly.

 

Mick clawed at the sheets and took some deep breaths, groaning long and loud as Ziggy rammed into him harder and faster. Mick felt utterly helpless and he didn't mind, he knew better and Ziggy knew it also. Ziggy grasped Mick's shoulder with one hand and pumped Mick's cock with the other. Mick was soft at the start but the harder Ziggy hit his prostate, the more excited he became and he was soon filling Ziggy's hand with his climax, crying out in pleasure as Ziggy continued fucking him relentlessly.

 

"Mick!" Ziggy panted, "it feels so good! I can't! I just, oohh!" 

 

Ziggy bared his teeth, threw back his head and announced his release loudly, vocalizing his sheer intense pleasure, his body shaking hard. Mick groaned at the sensation, his heartbeat racing at Ziggy's sensual cries and feeling very much more subdued now. Ziggy breathed hard, coming down slowly and riding out his orgasm with as much pleasure as he could derive from it.

 

"Oh, Mick," Ziggy said softly, "you were so worth the wait!"

 

Mick blushed at that, he was embarrassed at having allowed himself to once again be seduced by Ziggy but he only regretted it just a little. Ziggy leaned down, kissing Mick's back as he slowly pulled out of him. Mick grunted at the odd sensation of Ziggy's huge cock slipping out of his ass, grateful for the distracting kisses upon his perspiration dampened back. Ziggy enjoyed the salty taste and the musky sex scent of Mick's manhood as it throbbed and pulsed below him, getting them both more excited and unwilling to stop just yet. Ziggy ran his tongue along Mick's spine, Mick groaned and arched his back in pleasure, shivering a little.

 

"Ziggy," Mick felt himself blushing again, "Ziggy, I don't want to stop!" 

 

Ziggy pushed Mick down onto his back, gazing into his eyes and Mick stared back heatedly, ready for anything Ziggy wanted to offer him.

 

"I want to fuck you all night, Mick," Ziggy told him.

 

"Can I fuck you, too?" Mick wondered.

 

"No," Ziggy answered him dryly, "never."

 

"I could though," Mick warned him, "if I wanted to, you couldn't stop me."

 

"I couldn't," Ziggy agreed, "but would you ever rape me, Mick?" 

 

Mick thought it over, pausing silently as Ziggy searched his eyes with curiosity.

 

"I couldn't ever, no," Mick replied honestly.

 

Ziggy looked half amused.

 

"What a shame," Ziggy half closed his eyes, "I might have actually enjoyed that from you, Mick."


	17. The Martian

Mick sat up a little and Ziggy allowed for this.

 

"Are you asking me to rape you?" Mick asked. Ziggy shrugged.

 

"I don't want you to rape me, Mick," Ziggy told him honestly, "but if you need to fuck me, you'll have to do it."

 

"It's not really rape if you're inviting me to do it, Ziggy," Mick explained to him.

 

"I'm not inviting or asking you to do anything," Ziggy spoke firmly, "I am simply stating a fact. I shan't just roll over and let you take me, you're going to have to force me down."

 

Mick wouldn't do such a thing, they both knew it but the idea thrilled between them for a while.

 

"Let's change the subject," Mick offered, "I wouldn't hurt you Ziggy, not for anything. You are my friend and friends don't do that sort of thing to each other." 

 

Ziggy looked puzzled, but nodded and agreed to talk about something else but he also lay down onto his front and smiled invitingly at Mick.

 

"What is your favorite part of a woman?" Ziggy asked, stretching languidly like a sunbathing cat and lifting his rear a little.

 

Mick watched him, mesmerized by his beautiful body and the way Ziggy was teasing him.

 

"Ziggy.. " Mick was finding his promise difficult to keep.

 

"Mmm?" Ziggy hummed curiously, closing his eyes and opening his mouth a little, "ahh.. " 

 

Mick bit his bottom lip hard, he couldn't understand Ziggy's behavior and it wasn't really in him to hurt his best friend but.. Ziggy seemed quite determined to provoke him. Thinking that it wouldn't be easy, Mick slowly looked around and his gaze fell upon a long, black feather boa that was curled around Ziggy's red pumps over by the dresser. He got off the bed and Ziggy watched him with mild interest, only opening his eyes real wide when Mick suddenly forced him back towards the bed frame and used the boa to tie his hands over his head.

 

"What are you doing?" Ziggy wondered, trying to pull his hands free and Mick tightened the boa around Ziggy's skinny, little wrists until Ziggy was certainly unable to get himself loose.

 

"Don't pretend like you weren't just asking for this," Mick told him sternly.

 

Ziggy's wide eyes stared into Mick's and Mick almost stopped but he noticed the slight hint of a hidden smirk tugging at the corners of Ziggy's mouth.

 

"Mick, please!" Ziggy pleaded with him, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to - uhmmm!"

 

Mick was already kissing Ziggy's stomach softly, making him lose focus on what he'd been trying to say. Ziggy slowly drew one foot up and placed it on Mick's shoulder, suddenly kicking out at him really hard. Mick cried out in pain and got angry, flipping Ziggy over onto his front and slapping his ass repeatedly until Ziggy was crying and his ass was bright red. Calming down, flustered at himself for letting Ziggy get him so worked up, Mick began to gently rub and soothe Ziggy's smarting flesh. Ziggy's sobs died down, turning into sniffles and soft whimpers. Mick rubbed and squeezed Ziggy's ass cheeks, enjoying the gentle sighs and occasional wriggle as Ziggy tried to get free. Carefully, Mick used Ziggy's lubrication and when he applied some to Ziggy's ass, Ziggy didn't buck and simply moaned deeply as Mick's fingers slipped into him part of the way.

 

"Please! Please no!" Ziggy whined, "Mick, don't! I, ohh!" 

 

Mick wasn't listening, he grabbed Ziggy's slender hips and drew him up onto his knees, parting the way with his hands so that his cock could push right inside. Ziggy yowled with pain but Mick kept pushing in deeper and deeper, eventually nestling into Ziggy right up to the hilt. Ziggy's soft moans were less painful now and more lustful with anticipation, Mick felt so powerful to own Ziggy's ass in this way and it felt like something addictive that he simply couldn't give up, no matter how much Ziggy cried or begged him to stop.

 

"Please," Ziggy closed his eyes, gasping sharply as Mick pulled out halfway, "st-stop!"

 

Mick thrust back in again and Ziggy yelped, straining his wrists against the soft, black feathers that bound them so effortlessly over his head. Mick began to thrust in and out, hard and firm until Ziggy stopped pleading and just breathed heavily. Mick's own breaths mingled with Ziggy's, the room was otherwise silent except for the slick sounds of Mick's lubricated cock fucking Ziggy's tight, little ass.

 

"It feels!" Mick groaned deeply, his eyes rolling in pleasure, "oh! It feels! So! Good!"

 

He spoke a word with each thrust, Ziggy whimpered and started to thrash and buck, but Mick had a tight grip on him by now and it only served to further enhance the thrill and pleasure taken by them both. Soon Mick pulled Ziggy so tightly up against his own body that Ziggy could not move and Mick rocked against him breathlessly until he roared and exploded fiercely into Ziggy.

 

"Oh! Oh no, no no!" Ziggy threw back his head and cried out at the sensation, Mick grasped a handful of Ziggy's hair and held his head as thrown back tightly, not letting it go and keeping Ziggy's throat exposed.

 

Ziggy panted and looked fearful, Mick leaned down to suckle and kiss at his soft neck, so Ziggy moaned and closed his eyes. Feeling the tense body below him start to relax, Mick ground his hips into Ziggy's ass and ensured that he was completely satisfied. Ziggy was hard and dripping with precum, excited and angry, aroused and furious. Mick slowly let himself slip out of Ziggy's ass, sitting back to admire slapped cheeks and thighs wet with what they'd just done. What he'd just done. Mick started to feel badly for his behavior, Ziggy was just being Ziggy and Mick had allowed it to get to him. He felt that he should apologize, but Ziggy just looked so damn delicious right then, Mick was keen to make him squirm, scream and explode. Slipping down between Ziggy's thighs, laying on his back, Mick took Ziggy's throbbing cock into his mouth and began to suck. Ziggy gasped and moaned immediately, snapping his hips back and forth eagerly, their eyes locked together in a sedate stare of lust and fury. Mick began to moan around Ziggy's cock, allowing it to plunge deeper into his throat and he started to slap Ziggy's already sensitive ass cheeks until the whimpering outcries of pain became too much for him to bear.

 

One last stinging slap and Ziggy swore, shooting helplessly down into Mick's throat and pulling back to slip out and spurt all over Mick's surprised face. Ziggy gazed down at him breathlessly now, his eyes red from crying and his body trembling with exertion. Mick slowly shifted away from Ziggy, who kept his head lowered in shame and defeat. Mick carefully untied Ziggy's wrists with shaky hands, his eyes wide with unknowing and trying to guess how Ziggy would react. Ziggy pouted like a spanked child and rubbed his wrists, which were sore and red with what looked like rope burns. His glare was cutting and Mick almost felt sorry for what he'd done.

 

"I really hate you, Mick!" Ziggy snapped at him, nose screwed up in disgust.

 

"No you don't," Mick kept his cool, despite the heartache those words caused him, he knew Ziggy didn't really mean it, "come here."

 

He drew Ziggy into his embrace, Ziggy resisted but Mick held him firmly until they reclined together against the pillows and Mick exhaled slowly as he felt Ziggy nuzzle his cheek against his chest. All would be forgiven, but Mick was shocked at himself and at how easily Ziggy had lured him in like that. His eyes closed and he imagined both himself and Lou Reed taking it in turns to gangbang Ziggy, fucking his mouth and his ass until he collapsed. His face blushed hotly with such thoughts of darkness, corrupted by the flame haired youth who was now asleep and drooling just very slightly upon his chest. Mick tightened his embrace around Ziggy, knowing this wouldn't last for long because Ziggy wasn't much of a sleeper and would soon be up and hyper as ever. He took the moment of calm and stillness to enjoy just being with Ziggy, for he could think of nobody else he would rather spend his time with. Ziggy was beautiful, provocative and tender. He had such vastly contradicting expressions that went from innocent to slut in less than a second, with just the right body language to match. He was manipulative, using his tears and pleading tones to get just exactly what he wanted and if that didn't work, it was either sex or the big, puppy eyes that eventually won people over.

 

Mick tried to break down the events of just now in his mind, going over them repeatedly to try and determine just what Ziggy had been asking for really. But it was highly dubious to him and Ziggy wasn't awake to tell him - not that he would. Mick let his eyes close, planning to only doze for a moment or two but when he woke up it was morning. He sat up and looked around, bewildered.

 

"Ziggy?" Mick called, getting up out of bed and wandering around the whole house, nude, "Ziggy?" 

 

Mick stopped in the hallway and scratched his head, his brow knitted as he listened carefully. But there was no reply and no other sounds coming from Ziggy's house - Ziggy was gone. Mick tried not to let the icy grip of fear curl too tightly around his suddenly thumping heart, had he really hurt Ziggy last night? Doubt began to creep into Mick's head, now believing that Ziggy had really wanted him to stop and wasn't just adding thrills to the pleasure. He hurried over to the phone and picked it up, then the front opened and closed loudly.

 

"Mick?" Ziggy's voice reached his gladdened ears and Mick set down the phone, "Mick, are you up now?"

 

Ziggy wandered into the living room and smiled as he gazed upon Mick's nude form.

 

"Where did you go?" asked Mick, "I was worried." 

 

"I had to see someone," Ziggy answered him vaguely and Mick saw the he seemed much paler than usual, "I think I'm in trouble."

 

"What did you do?" Mick wondered.

 

"I really like this girl," Ziggy leaned on the wall and sighed, "but her father doesn't want her going out with anyone. I visited her house today and he answered the door, I thought he'd be at work already and he looked really angry when I asked for his daughter."

 

"What happened?" Mick asked.

 

"He chased me off with a rifle," Ziggy answered him, "it was really loud Mick but I think I got - away." 

 

Ziggy suddenly fainted and Mick gaped as he suddenly noticed a trail of blood, it went from the front door and pooled around where Ziggy now lay. He knelt down and examined his unconscious friend, Ziggy's shirt was torn and he had a flesh wound in his side but it was nothing serious. Mick curiously fingered Ziggy's bloodied flesh, it didn't seem quite normal to him and the blood was already clotting faster than he imagined would be possible. As he watched in fascinated horror, Ziggy's wound took mere minutes to disappear and the stilled form of his best friend now began to stir. Ziggy slowly sat up and held his dizzied head, eyes closed and soft murmurs of bewilderment mumbling from his lips. Mick did not recognize the language and became a little frightened, scooting back from Ziggy and sitting with his back against the wall.

 

"You shouldn't have seen that," Ziggy told him sternly.

 

"But I did," Mick responded shakily, "what are you?"

 

Ziggy looked at him tearfully, the sadness soothing Mick into feeling more sympathetic.

 

"I'm just me," Ziggy spoke imploringly, "I told you before I am not Human like you but you still do love me, don't you Mick?" 

 

Mick hesitantly reached out and drew the trembling youth into his arms, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair.

 

"Of course I do, Ziggy," Mick reassured him, "I just forgot, please don't cry, I will always love you no matter what."

 

Mick felt terrible for being afraid of his friend but Ziggy buried his face into Mick's chest, hiding his cheekily smug smile from view.


	18. Growing Up

Ziggy's side still hurt and it was tender and red where the wound had been, he healed fast but not as fast as he would like. He went off to take a shower and Mick cleaned up the blood trail for him, feeling obligated to do so but not quite sure why. Mick put his clothes back on, washed his hands and looked around at Ziggy, who was still showering and singing loudly as if he had no idea Mick was even there.

 

"Have you eaten yet?" Mick asked him, accustomed to Ziggy's immodesty by now anyway, "I could make us up something for breakfast if you like?"

 

"Yes please, Mick," Ziggy smiled at him, though he seemed a little subdued now, "that sounds wonderful."

 

He ran the soapy sponge over his body slowly, eyes daring Mick to do something about it and then he giggled quietly at Mick's growing erection that tented his trousers uncomfortably. Mick set his jaw, he wouldn't let Ziggy get to him always but for some reason Ziggy was behaving infuriatingly sexy lately.

 

Ziggy could not help himself, sometimes his body simply demanded that he had to mate, no matter what and he could only assume it had something to do with his biology. It left him a slave to his desires and his cries to be left alone were very real, though they often went unheeded because of his flirty gestures and expressions. Ziggy had yet to learn how to make his words match his body language when he was feeling helplessly lustful, because sometimes he really did not want to have sex and he found it frustrating that he could do nothing to prevent it from happening. However, the feeling only lasted for a short time and Ziggy always gave in, instead choosing to enjoy himself rather than dwell upon it too much, for what more could be done?

 

"Do you want to eat or not?" Mick wondered, eyeing Ziggy's semi erection.

 

"Of course, I am very hungry," Ziggy replied, running his tongue slowly over his teeth.

 

"Why are you seducing me then?" Mick asked in a husky tone of voice, "Ziggy it is uncomfortable to cook when I'm so distracted and hard!"

 

"Oh," Ziggy lowered his eyes a little and Mick held out a towel for him.

 

Ziggy turned off the water and stepped into the towel, standing with a bit of a shiver while Mick automatically began to dry him off. It was that strange sense of feeling obliged to do things for him again, it happened to people when they met Ziggy without them even realizing it most of the time. They just felt like they needed to take care of him and look after him, even though Ziggy was perfectly capable of doing things for himself and he always let them just continue on without even asking them not to do it.

 

Mick helped him into some fresh, clean clothes and then Ziggy sat up on the counter eating an apple while Mick cooked them some pancakes. Mick looked over at Ziggy and thought that maybe now would be a good time to have that talk he'd been meaning to bring up, it couldn't hurt to venture into it at least and see how Ziggy would respond.

 

"Ziggy," Mick started off casually, "I really like how far we have come and how rich and famous we are now."

 

"Yes, thanks to me," Ziggy grinned at him, setting down his half eaten apple.

 

"Yes, that is what I want to talk to you about right now," Mick said firmly.

 

"No need to thank me," Ziggy brushed him off, "are the pancakes ready yet?" 

 

"Just about, but you need to really listen Ziggy. I think you're a really top, erm," Mick faltered, "guy? You're so perfect in every way but I think you must need to humble yourself, Ziggy."

 

"Why would I need to do that, Mick?" Ziggy questioned him.

 

"Well because you are very attractive," Mick played to his strengths, flattering Ziggy was easy to do, "but a poor attitude Ziggy, this is most unattractive."

 

"I see," Ziggy looked thoughtful, "do you really know that I am perfect?"

 

"In my eyes," Mick nodded, "to me, yes. You most certainly are perfect Ziggy."

 

Ziggy smiled shyly at him, swinging his legs a little.

 

"You must stop telling people that you are better than they are," Mick told him sternly, "nobody enjoys hearing that."

 

"But if I don't tell them," Ziggy argued, "then how will they know?"

 

"If it is true," Mick reasoned, "then they will already know."

 

Ziggy was silent for a while, thinking on Mick's wise words.

 

"Are you angry?" Mick wondered.

 

"No," Ziggy looked at his eyes now.

 

"I'm glad," Mick plated the pancakes.

 

"I think you're perfect Mick," Ziggy flirted, "for me."

 

Mick sat down.

 

"I wish our relationship could go further," Mick said softly, as Ziggy joined him at the table, "I really do but I think that things have to stay just as they are between us. I want to raise a family and be a husband and a dad, can you understand that?" 

 

"I suppose I can," Ziggy answered honestly, "it's a shame though, I really, really love you, Mick."

 

"I know you do Ziggy," Mick nodded, blushing, "I love you so much too. But it can never be just you and I, though we can always have our times together anytime you want."

 

"Can we really?" Ziggy wondered, "what if you do get married?"

 

"I don't know," Mick shrugged, "we will have to see how I feel about that if and when it happens."

 

"I hope it never happens," Ziggy grumbled, pouting.

 

"Oh Ziggy," Mick sighed, "you must behave please!"

 

"Why?" Ziggy folded his arms and looked hurt.

 

"It is nice to be important," Mick explained, "but it is more important to be nice, you attract more flies with honey than vinegar."

 

"I don't want to attract flies," Ziggy leaned back and smirked, "and besides, flies like shit better than they like honey."

 

Mick had to give him that one, but he tried hard to force himself not to smile and thus encourage Ziggy's cheekiness.

 

"So what are you going to do about this girl that you like?" Mick distracted Ziggy.

 

"I don't know," Ziggy shrugged, playing with the syrup on his plate, "I like a lot of girls. I like a lot of guys too. I don't know what to do, Mick."

 

Sometimes Ziggy thought he had it better back at the club but at the same time he knew he could never be locked up like that again, not now after he'd tasted the good life, he would wither and die most assuredly.

 

"You certainly have a lot of fans," Mick told him, "there is no shortage of people for you to share your love with them."

 

"That's what I have been doing," Ziggy responded idly, "I can't get enough of them but I want something more sometimes."

 

Mick nodded, this is exactly why he couldn't be with Ziggy full time, because he wanted something more than what Ziggy could offer to him.

 

"I think that if you really like this one girl in particular," Mick explained, "you need to let her know. Don't let her get away, understand?"

 

Ziggy inclined his head, mistaking Mick's words and getting them confused with ideas of his own, of locking Gina up and keeping her tied up in his bedroom or basement.

 

"So, that would be alright?" Ziggy asked him for confirmation.

 

"As long as you're truly in love," Mick nodded, not knowing that Ziggy had misunderstood him, "then it's what everybody does."

 

Ziggy did look surprised but said no more about it, thinking that he really needed to get his hands on Gina and make sure she didn't get away again.

 

After their pancakes were eaten, Ziggy licked the syrup from his fingers and hummed softly, sucking them with his eyes closed and then staring directly at Mick. Mick was growing aroused again, he stood up and decided he should probably get home now.

 

"I'll see you later, okay?" Mick bid Ziggy farewell.

 

"Alright," Ziggy was seemingly unphased, "see you later then, Mick."

 

Mick leaned down and gave Ziggy a soft, loving kiss upon his lips and they tasted very sweet indeed with the syrup on them. Ziggy had already unbuttoned half of Mick's shirt and Mick would have stayed, but he definitely had some things he needed to do today and he couldn't let his wanting distract him from them.

 

Ziggy watched him leave and he slumped down on the table, gazing across at the window until Mick was well and truly gone. Then he got up and headed for the door, perhaps he could go and bring Gina home now that her father should be at work by this time of the day.

 

Ziggy knocked on Gina's door and she answered it quietly, even though nobody else was at home.

 

"Ziggy! Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed to him, "my father told me he hit you."

 

"Oh um, no, he missed," Ziggy said quickly.

 

"Odd, he is a crack shot usually," Gina looked surprised.

 

"Gina I want you to come away with me," Ziggy admitted bashfully, "I think I might be in love with you."

 

Gina blushed in shyness.

 

"Oh Ziggy, wow!" Gina gushed, "but I cannot, I mean I just met you."

 

"But I am famous!" Ziggy argued with her, "surely you know me well enough?"

 

"Only what I have seen in the papers," Gina replied, "I think you're wonderful Ziggy but I don't know, sometimes you can be quite arrogant."

 

Ziggy was afraid to lose her.

 

"We are going on tour again soon," he revealed, "new album, new songs. We'll be more richer and more famous than ever before. The sky is the limit, we're going to be massive and nothing can stop us."

 

Gina was happy that he'd said us instead of only talking about himself, perhaps he had learned some humility after all.

 

"Alright Ziggy," Gina agreed now, worried that if he got too big, he wouldn't settle for someone as ordinary as herself, "I will go with you."

 

"And never come back here?" Ziggy bargained.

 

"I don't need to," Gina held his arm and vowed to never let go of him, though not literally because that'd be weird, "you are all that I need Ziggy." 

 

Him and his fame, his wealth and everything she could ever dream of having. She had gold and stars in her eyes, she hadn't a clue what Ziggy was planning for her at all, or she would definitely have not gone home with him that day.

 

*

 

Gina was reported missing a week later and one evening, there came a very angry sound thumping upon Ziggy's front door. Ziggy and his band were upstairs, enjoying the new sound of their next album and working out the finer details of each part of the songs. During a break, they finally heard the thumping and shouting from downstairs and Ziggy shuddered.

 

"That sounds like the man who shot at me, Mick," Ziggy spoke carefully.

 

"Someone shot at you?" Trevor wondered, "what the fuck for?"

 

"Ziggy's got a crush," smiled Mick, "but her father doesn't approve of her dating anyone."

 

"You sly fox," Woody laughed, "so what are we going to do about him?"

 

"Nothing," Mick replied sensibly, "we will just have to call the police."

 

Ziggy turned pale, which wasn't easy to do when he had such beautifully almost porcelain skin already.

 

"Oh please, Mick," Ziggy begged him, "no policemen."

 

"You got a stash?" asked Trevor.

 

"Um, yes!" Ziggy said quickly, "yes I have! I don't want to go to prison!"

 

Mick sighed heavily.

 

"Oh alright," Mick scratched his head, "who else is carrying?"

 

Trevor and Woody glanced at each other and Woody raised his hand a little.

 

"So what now?" Trevor asked, "and thanks for not sharing guys, really."

 

"I was going to!" Woody protested.

 

"Guys!" Mick scolded them, "very angry father downstairs, possibly armed. What's the plan?"

 

"I say we leg it," Woody responded with a nod towards the door, "out the back way."

 

"Alright," Mick agreed, "everyone in?"

 

Ziggy and Trevor nodded, so they quickly went out the back door and Ziggy was sure to lock it up before they left.

 

"Where do we go?" asked Woody.

 

"To a bar," Ziggy suggested happily, "he's got to get bored and go home but we can have some fun while we wait."

 

"I'd rather be practicing the new songs," Mick said firmly, "but since our equipment is back there, I suppose we could take a break for a bit."

 

So they went to have some drinks and Gina's father kept banging on the door, calling for Gina and somehow he just knew that his daughter was here but the police needed hard evidence before they would search a house, especially when it belonged to possibly the most famous icon of the era.

 

Downstairs in the basement, Gina heard her father calling her name but she could not respond. She was bound and gagged whenever Ziggy wasn't with her and while she didn't mind it when he was only gone for a short time, it got very uncomfortable when he left her there for more than a few hours. He didn't often ungag her but when next he returned, she was going to have to explain to him that he really didn't need to tie her up, she was going to stay with him willingly, she just needed him to listen for a few minutes so that she could explain it to him. After she was free, she knew she'd have to make sure she wasn't a missing person by going to the cops and telling them she was safe. That way, Ziggy would be in the clear and her father would have to leave him alone, or face prison himself for harassment.


	19. I Love You

Mick, Trevor, Woody and Ziggy sat in the bar and were instantly mobbed by their fans. They signed autographs and posed for pictures, then the fans began to settle down and everyone wanted to sit near the stars and talk with them. Ziggy had made out with at least a dozen or so of them within the hour, he loved to feel them groping him and pulling his hair tightly but he couldn't have cared less what gender they were. Trevor and Woody chatted up a couple of women, while Mick kept an eye on Ziggy and preferred to just talk politely to people who spoke to him first. He wasn't keen on meeting his future spouse in a bar, he figured a much more romantic place would be more suitable to pick up a nice lady. It felt like he only got distracted for a minute, when he looked around to see that Ziggy had vanished somewhere.

 

Mick stood up immediately and began to scour the bar for him, eventually locating Ziggy in the men's room. He was pushed up against the wall, one guy making out with him, another one kissing his neck and yet another was kneeling before him and sucking him off. Ziggy moaned and thrust his hips, his wrists were being held firmly by the two men standing close to him and kissing him.

 

"Alright come on, that's enough!" Mick got angry at the scene, though he never usually interfered and he wasn't sure why he felt the urge to do so just now.

 

"Mmmick?" Ziggy gazed at him sedately and Mick got angrier because Ziggy looked as though he was barely conscious.

 

The three men moved towards Mick, until Trevor and Woody walked in because they had seen Mick go into the men's room and wanted to let him know they were ready to go home. Ziggy slid down to the floor and groaned, eyes rolling. A fight almost broke out between the six men, but some other guys walked in to get to the toilets and so the first three walked out. Mick knelt down beside Ziggy, checking his eyes and urged Trevor and Woody to help him. They stood Ziggy to his feet, pulled up his pants and put his shirt back on. It was lucky that Ziggy weighed very little, because he couldn't support himself right then and they had to help him outside.

 

Once they got to the alley, Mick encouraged Ziggy to throw up, which he did and ended up on his hands and knees, retching.

 

"What do you suppose happened?" Trevor wondered.

 

"Probably a drug in his drink," Woody assumed, "dangerous but effective."

 

"Not to mention unnecessary," Mick growled, "since when does Ziggy refuse a threesome?"

 

They all nodded and Ziggy spat, trying to get the vile taste of vomit out of his mouth. The poor lad was trembling by now and felt confused, nobody needed to use drugs to get to him, he was always up for it and all they needed to do was either ask him directly or just flirt with him and he'd have obliged them for anything. Mick decided that perhaps it was high time they went back to Ziggy's house, they all agreed to sleep over in case the angry man returned and they took Ziggy home shortly after he was able to get up off the ground on his own. Sure enough, the man had gone and of course it had been nearly five hours!

 

Ziggy went into his bathroom to shower and wash out his mouth, while the others got comfy into the spare beds and went to sleep. Ziggy wasn't tired anymore, he went straight down into the basement and locked the door behind him. Gina sat up when she saw him enter the room, her muffled cries were urgent and Ziggy finally took the gag off.

 

"I'm sorry I was away for a long time," Ziggy apologized, "do you need to visit the loo?" 

 

"I'm fine," Gina replied quickly, "but baby, you don't need to keep me tied up like this! I promise you, I will never leave you. I really think we're good together and- "

 

"I know," Ziggy untied her ankles, "but Mick said not to let you get away."

 

"I don't think he really meant that literally," Gina told him gently, "I'm all yours, alright? But I also need to be free, okay?"

 

Ziggy nodded slowly, untying her wrists and Gina smiled at him, she adored Ziggy and sensed something about him that would excuse his behavior, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 

"Do you really think we're good together?" Ziggy questioned her.

 

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Gina smiled at him, "Ziggy I want to marry you and have babies and everything! Please don't be frightened to lose me, because I never want to lose you, either." 

 

Convinced she wasn't going to run away, Ziggy agreed at last to just let her go and Gina sighed with relief.

 

"You can still tie me up when we have some kinky fun in bed, though," Gina told him, "as long as you untie me when we're done."

 

"Okay Gina," Ziggy grinned at her, "I'm so lucky to have someone like you, I think someone else might have not been so understanding. I'm sorry I tied you up, Gina."

 

"It's alright baby," Gina touched his face, "love is an act of endless forgiveness and I really do love you."

 

She kissed him and Ziggy blushed bashfully, his heart racing at the idea of actually being in love and of someone actually truly loving him in return.

 

"Could we get married then?" Ziggy wondered.

 

"You really want to?" Gina asked him, her eyes wide with amazement, "you're not kidding with me?"

 

"No," Ziggy answered her, "I'm not joking. I want to be with you but I am the boss, got it?" 

 

Gina giggled and kissed his cheek.

 

"Of course," she agreed with a nod, "anything you say, I'm truly lucky to have you." 

 

Ziggy hugged and cuddled up with her, rubbing his cheek into hers.

 

"I have such a big and terrible secret to tell you," he whispered, "and I'm very afraid to tell it to you."

 

Gina drew back to regard him anxiously.

 

"You have killed someone, haven't you?" she asked him, for he did often display traits of someone who was quite likely to do such a thing.

 

"Oh no," Ziggy dropped his gaze, "nothing as terrible as that!" 

 

"Then what?" Gina frowned, "have you slept with an under aged girl?" 

 

"No, I'd never!" Ziggy looked hurt that she'd think such a thing of him, "I'm a, a, " 

 

Gina waited patiently, wondering what could be so terrible about such a perfect beauty, in her eyes he was absolute perfection itself and nothing he said next would change that.

 

"You're a what, baby?" Gina prompted the unwilling youth.

 

"A M-Martian," Ziggy stammered. Gina paused, trying to decide what possible reason he might have for making such a ridiculous claim.

 

"Like, as in, from outer space?" Gina asked him, "that kind of Martian?"

 

Ziggy nodded and she might not have really believed him, but he looked so damned terrified of her reaction that she was almost convinced.

 

"You're either a loony or you're actually the real deal," Gina said softly, "could you maybe prove it to me? I love you Ziggy but if you need psychiatric help, you should really go and get some!" 

 

Ziggy looked around and picked up a small razor, before she could stop him he slashed at his palm and it bled brightly for a moment, then she gawped in fascinated horror as the wound healed rapidly and left only a painful red mark behind.

 

"That will go away eventually," Ziggy told her, "do you believe me now?"

 

Gina nodded, trying her best to remain calm for Ziggy's sake. 

 

"I've never believed in UFOs or anything before," she admitted, "this is so surreal!" 

 

"Are you very afraid?" Ziggy asked her, "do you hate me now?"

 

"I'm a little scared yes," Gina admitted, "but no Ziggy, I could never hate you."

 

Ziggy relaxed and Gina drew him in for another cuddle.

 

"We never cuddle like this," Gina sighed happily.

 

"I don't like it," Ziggy complained, wriggling free, "it's too restricting."

 

"Alright, not a hugger," Gina nodded, "I'll be mindful of that then."

 

"Only sometimes," Ziggy compromised, "just for you."

 

Gina smiled at him broadly, compromise was good, it meant that he really did care about her opinion and her feelings.

 

"Could I sleep in your bed with you from now on?" Gina asked.

 

"Yeah," Ziggy nodded eagerly, "come on, let's go up there now."

 

"Not yet," Gina reached out slowly and stroked the hardness between Ziggy's thighs, "not until I take care of this for you."

 

"Mmm, yesss," Ziggy half closed his eyes, "I really want to fuck you now, Gina."

 

"Where?" Gina purred at him, giving his face a long and sensual lick.

 

Ziggy hummed and leaned into the gesture, turning his head swiftly to meet her tongue with his own and languidly began a make out session with her. His hands got to work stripping her off, while she helped him wriggle out of his own clothes at the same time. Gina smelled other women on him, noticed bits of lipstick on him as well but she said nothing of it. She knew that Ziggy was in love with her and no matter how many times she may catch him straying, she knew he would always come home to her at the end of the day. It might not be good enough for some but it was enough for her and she knew that if she should ever want to fuck another guy, Ziggy wouldn't be cross and would probably want to join in! The relationship felt free and open, rather than binding and exclusive but Gina owned Ziggy's heart and that was something no other person could ever lay claim to nor take from her.

 

"Your mouth!" Ziggy cried out in anticipation.

 

"Yes!" Gina matched his enthusiasm, "oohh Ziggy, shove it right in!"

 

He grasped her head and she opened up her mouth, receiving his cock willingly and readily. She was on all fours, he was on his knees and he fucked her right down into her throat. Her eyes watered and she gagged on his huge size, his eyes were intent and focused upon watching her be used. She wasn't sucking much, mostly she was just choking while he satisfied himself and precum and drool began to seep from her lips that were wrapped around his impressive girth. Already enticed and aroused from what happened at the bar, Ziggy came hard shortly after Gina was certain she couldn't possibly take much more of this. His breathing was rapid and shaky, Gina tried hard to gulp him down but sputtered as it was too much and spurted out too hard and fast. Ziggy had slapped others for such a thing but he refrained from doing so to Gina because he was very much in love with her now.

 

"Gina!" Ziggy moaned, grasping her hair and tugging it tightly, "your pussy now, it smells so ohh so intoxicating!" 

 

Gina blushed furiously, still wiping his cum from her mouth as she lay back and he climbed on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and marveled at how erect he remained after he'd just came so hard! Ziggy groaned as he pushed his cock deep into her wet pussy, it slid in nicely but not without some resistance to his large size. He pushed her thighs apart and she drew her knees up high until her ankles were hooked over his shoulders, crying out with each forceful stroke and enjoying the pleasure she derived from his relentless fucking of her. Ziggy moaned and hummed, fucking her until she was sore and Gina had three orgasms before he finally climaxed into her aching pussy, their juices combining and spilling everywhere to mix together and create an aroma that made Ziggy dizzy with lust.

 

"More," Ziggy spoke in a deep voice, mouthing her breasts and fingering her clitoris, "I want to fuck you more!"

 

"Oohh Ziggy!" Gina was helpless at his fingering of her, rolling over at his urging and feeling his still very erect cock, slick and sliding into her ass, "Ziggyyyy!!!" 

 

He grunted as he pushed a few times, so she relaxed herself and moaned at his constant fingering of her clitoris. Ziggy closed his eyes and thought of Mick, thrusting harder but not very fast because he wanted to slow down now and enjoy a more languid pace. Gina went into his mind then, he could only think of her now and he groaned louder and more urgently. Gina whimpered and mewled, tiring easily but thrusting her hips to get more pleasure from his fingers while he rammed her ass harder and a bit faster as he began to get overexcited.

 

"It's so tight!" Ziggy moaned softly through clenched jaws, "oh, ohh!"

 

Gina bucked into orgasm right before him, breathless and gasping as she collapsed and he lay on top of her, his cock still spurting and pulsing inside of her. Gina felt her face flush a deep crimson, for when she had orgasmed this time she had wet herself because she hadn't been to the toilet for ages. Ziggy slowly and carefully pulled his cock from her ass and slid his fingers into her twitching pussy, fucking her with four of them and she moaned loudly.

 

"Filthy bitch," Ziggy murmured, as he watched the white sheets stain yellow with her disgrace.

 

Gina buried her face into the pillows in shame, but Ziggy made her turn and look at him and she cried out as he curled up his fingers and fisted her roughly. Gina yowled and spread herself wide open to lessen the discomfort, Ziggy leaned down to suckle at her swollen, throbbing clitoris and she was so exhausted and spent, he teased her like this for nearly half an hour before she finally surrendered into orgasm yet again. Ziggy finally moved away from her, letting her slump down and she was quite unable to get up or use her legs for a long while. Ziggy lit up a cigarette and sat on the edge of the bed, smoking while he caught his breath and settled himself down. He wanted to spank her for soiling his sheets, burn her with his cigarette until she screamed an apology to him, but Gina had this calming effect upon him and the fleeting desires soon dissipated safely into the darker recesses of his mind.

 

"Are you alright?" Ziggy asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

 

"I-I'm okay," Gina replied tiredly, "must, sleep."

 

Ziggy frowned and turned towards her, blowing smoke through his mouth in her direction.

 

"Gina?" he prompted her.

 

Gina was asleep now, her mouth open and drooling onto the pillows. Ziggy looked amusedly at her as she lay sprawled out before him, her pussy wet and open, dripping still. He got up and covered her with a sheet, then he took a shower and climbed into bed with Woody, who slept like a log and had no idea Ziggy was there until morning. It was not an uncommon thing to wake up next to a nude Ziggy, it was his house and he would sleep in whatever bed he wanted, so when Woody did realize he was there, he simply yawned and stretched and then made his way downstairs to find coffee.

 

Woody had woken with his arm draped over Ziggy, so when Woody was gone, the warmth went with him and Ziggy groggily stumbled off to find another bed to climb into. Mick startled when Ziggy's body snuggled up against him, but he put the blankets over the skinny boy and drew him in closer with his arms. Ziggy arched and turned away from him, so Mick spooned him and kissed his shoulder blade and Ziggy hummed and smiled, drifting back off to sleep.


	20. Someone Fetch A Priest

Gina found that she fit in quite well at Ziggy's home, but if they were going to be married then they first needed to pick a place where they could hold the ceremony. Gina was brought up in a strictly religious household, so she figured it was only proper to have the wedding inside a church. She sent Ziggy off to choose a nice one that he felt comfortable in, since he was not religious and hadn't a clue what it was all about anyway. The end of the month was fast approaching and the band was getting excited about the world tour and the new album. It was almost done, all they needed to do now was put it together and send it off to be processed. Gina went shopping for a wedding dress and some other bits and pieces, while Ziggy curiously wandered into the first church he saw and looked around with casual interest.

 

"I'm sorry, sir," the clergyman hurried over to him, "you can't come in right now, we're about to lock up."

 

Ziggy stayed put and did not let himself be ushered outside, much to the priest's dismay.

 

"Are you the boss here?" Ziggy wondered.

 

"I suppose you could say that," replied the priest, "my name is Father Mark Johnson, can I help you?"

 

"Hello Mark," Ziggy smiled at him, "I'm looking for a church."

 

"Well you've found one," Mark laughed quietly, "were you looking to join?"

 

"Oh no," Ziggy smiled apologetically, "I just want to get married somewhere nice."

 

"Oh alright," Mark nodded, "well then, Ziggy, what do you think of this place?"

 

Ziggy looked around and then he tilted his head and met his eyes with Mark's.

 

"How'd you know my name?" Ziggy asked him, "I never told you what it was."

 

Mark began to blink rapidly.

 

"I r-read the um, the papers," Mark spoke quickly, "I don't live under a rock you know."

 

"Have you seen one of my, erm, our, live shows?" Ziggy asked curiously with a grin, "pretty sexy huh?"

 

"Oh I don't know what you mean," Mark blushed hotly, "I am a man of God, I don't attend rock concerts and I certainly don't approve of those 'antics' you perform onstage."

 

"So you have seen one then?" Ziggy concluded.

 

Mark mopped his brow with a napkin he produced from his pocket.

 

"You are sweating quite a lot Mark," Ziggy said quietly, "it isn't even a very warm day, are you feeling alright?"

 

"I-I'm fine," Mark took a deep, shaky breath in, "but I don't think this is quite the right place for someone such as yourself."

 

"Oh," Ziggy was crestfallen, "that's a shame but why?"

 

"I'm afraid there'd be a media circus," Mark replied, lifting his chin.

 

"Oh I love the acrobats," Ziggy mused, "you're not really in charge here, are you?"

 

Mark swallowed dryly and shook his head, he was a little young to be the head clergyman here.

 

"But I have taken my vows and I've been sworn in," Mark added quickly, "I won't be corrupted by the likes of you."

 

Ziggy felt like he was being attacked or accused of something, but he was only doing what Gina had asked him to do and that was to locate a church he would feel comfortable in attending just for the day.

 

"I-I mean the church!" Mark pulled at his collar, "the church won't be corrupted, oh, could you please just leave right now?" 

 

"You look terribly flushed Mark," Ziggy stepped closer to him instead and fingered Mark's clerical collar, "perhaps it might be just a little bit too warm today after all."

 

Mark's eyes were wide and he blushed with shame at his suddenly growing erection, Ziggy was so close to him with his glittery painted nails and perfect cheekbones, how hard it was to resist! 

 

"Mark," Ziggy spoke his name softly and then leaned in to whisper into Mark's ear, "is that for me, Mark?" 

 

Mark felt Ziggy's breath warm and tickly upon his ear, then his neck and he gulped as he found himself shaking uncontrollably. Ziggy smiled at him because whether Mark realized it or not, Mark had nodded just very slightly.

 

"You know," Ziggy circled him tightly, as if trying to intimidate him, "God wouldn't like what I am thinking of doing to you, Mark."

 

Mark felt his heart beating rapidly, closing his eyes and trying to quickly recite a prayer under his breath.

 

"Mark?" Ziggy wondered why he was whispering so fast, "do you want to do something wicked with me, Mark?" 

 

"I can't!" Mark refused, "begone! I will not be temp-tempted, what are you doing?"

 

Ziggy shrugged, already he had easily managed to get free some of Mark's clothing.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Ziggy asked him back, "I want to fuck you." 

 

Mark's face could almost have matched Ziggy's hair by now, he was shirtless and only wore his clerical collar and Ziggy was already now tugging down Mark's trousers.

 

"But but but!" Mark stammered.

 

"Yes, there," Ziggy nodded approvingly, "turn around, I want to see it." 

 

Feeling embarrassed, Mark gulped once again but did as he was told and bent over a little for Ziggy to see his rear. Ziggy grasped his cheeks and parted them, nudging his fingertip at the small entrance.

 

"It's very, very tight," Ziggy frowned, "and I've got nothing to use."

 

"I erm, I have," Mark turned back around, "c-come with me."

 

"Oh I intend to," Ziggy gave him a most feral grin and followed Mark into a confession booth.

 

Mark felt around and eventually pulled out a small bottle of lube, which he sometimes liked to use in the bathroom when he got excited and needed to release in private.

 

"Naughty," Ziggy took it from him, "I bet the church doesn't approve of self service either!"

 

Mark blushed hard again and shook his head, it was definitely frowned upon here.

 

"I'm getting so turned on!" Ziggy pushed Mark into the wall of the booth and slicked his lubricated fingers around the priest's tight entrance.

 

"This isn't right," Mark said softly, he could not believe he was doing this right now and in his church of all places, "this is every kind of wrong!" 

 

"But you're not asking me to stop," Ziggy pointed out, "are you?"

 

Mark fell silent, unable to look at anything but the floor in shame.

 

"Don't worry," Ziggy slipped a single digit inside of Mark, "we're in a confession booth, so you don't have to go far when we're done."

 

Mark yelped at the burning sensation of Ziggy's hot finger entering just inside of his rim, it wriggled a little and forced him to open up some.

 

"It hurts," Mark hissed.

 

"Just for a while," Ziggy whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his body that Mark found pleasurable, "relax babe, deep breaths in and out, ohh yesss."

 

Ziggy could easily slide his finger in and out now, inserting a second and then a third soon after. Mark was breathing deeply, it was amplified in the cramped space and made him sound very excited, which he was but also he was very worried to get caught or be seen or heard by someone, as he hadn't locked the church doors yet.

 

"Does it feel so good?" Ziggy asked softly, leaning in to kiss at Mark's neck.

 

"I like it!" Mark cried out, "I want more!"

 

"Shhh," Ziggy smiled against Mark's heated throat, "someone is coming."

 

Ziggy had excellent hearing but Mark could not sense anybody out there and as Ziggy thrust his cock suddenly into mark's ass, he clamped his hand over Mark's mouth to stifle the yell he'd elicited from the startled priest.

 

"Hello?" a voice from outside the booth made Mark's heart pound and thump into his throat.

 

Ziggy was thrilled at the suddenly heightened sense of anxiety he was feeling from Mark, he started to thrust with long and firm strokes, in and out. Mark closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose and trying so hard to keep quiet! Ziggy used his free hand to reach down and pump Mark's cock with his long, slender fingers curled tightly around the shorter shaft, compared to his own. They had to be quiet and it was so hard because Mark was feeling very aroused and Ziggy was making him feel so good! Ziggy panted and began to kiss Mark's back, grazing his teeth gently over the smooth surface of his skin, now damp with the perspiration of fear and arousal. They couldn't be sure if the person had gone or was still out there, lost in the throes of sex and stifled groans that eventually turned into desperate panting breaths and gasps that reached their peak as Mark and Ziggy suddenly tensed up and shook into climax almost at the same time. Ziggy groaned and closed his eyes, Mark bowed his head in shame and regret as his spurts onto the floor filled the booth with his musky odor.

 

"God forgive me," Mark whimpered sadly, shaking his head in disapproval at himself, "what have I done?" 

 

Ziggy slowly pulled out of the priest and tucked his cock back into his pants, leaning on the wall and looking Mark over.

 

"You know," Ziggy smiled at him darkly, "if you feel that badly about it, I could punish you."

 

Mark looked around at him curiously, in some warped way it sounded like a good suggestion.

 

"Would you flog me?" Mark questioned him, expecting a ruler across the palm or a strap across his bare back.

 

"If you like," Ziggy shrugged, admiring his naked new plaything and deciding he really liked for Mark to keep his clerical collar on at all times.

 

"Come home with me," Ziggy sidled up to Mark, tracing his ribs and nipples with his fingertips, "come on.. come.. "

 

Mark closed his eyes as Ziggy began to nuzzle and kiss at his neck, tempting him.

 

"So alluring," Mark breathed, "I must resist!"

 

"But you can't," Ziggy murmured, licking his earlobe and nibbling just below it, "oh you make my knees go all weak, Mark!" 

 

Mark felt himself growing hard all over again and he hated himself for letting such desires take over his senses. He turned around and pushed Ziggy's back into the wall, Ziggy stared back at him with half closed eyes and attracted Mark with his most innocent expression. Mark was lured in by Ziggy's submissive behavior, which is what Ziggy resorted to when his dominant self was failing. Lulled by Ziggy's passive stance, Mark finally nodded and agreed to go to Ziggy's home and Ziggy completely forgot that he was supposed to be checking out the church, not the priests! 

 

Ziggy took Mark back to his house and led him downstairs into the basement, where Mark looked around at the different toys and was still sore from Ziggy sodomizing him earlier.

 

"This isn't quite what I had in mind," Mark fretted.

 

"It will be," Ziggy reassured him, laying on his side on the bed and Mark wondered when exactly Ziggy had suddenly taken off his clothes?

 

His gaze reluctantly shifted down to Ziggy's cock, long and thick and throbbing with the strain of being very erect.

 

"It's so big!" Mark looked alarmed, "that was inside me?"

 

"Yes," Ziggy nodded, stroking himself and smiling like he was pleased, "but only halfway I am sure." 

 

Mark took his clothes off slowly and bashfully but when he reached for the collar, Ziggy jumped up and stopped him.

 

"Leave it on," Ziggy told him firmly, "it makes me feel so intimidated by you!"

 

Mark felt a surge of lust towards Ziggy, keen to master him and dominate him, oh but if he only knew! Ziggy looked at him worriedly and backed off towards the bed, Mark set his jaw firmly and stalked towards his apparent prey and Ziggy let himself be pinned to the bed for a little while. Leaning over Ziggy, pushing the squirming rock star into the bed on his chest, Mark leaned down and hummed softly into Ziggy's ear and dry humped his slightly raised rear.

 

"Ohh Mark, no please!" Ziggy whined, a false sense of security coming over the now confident priest.

 

"I've got you now, you flame haired Hellspawn!," Mark spoke in a deep tone, "you're such a fucking tease! Now the tables have turned, you little demon, I will teach you a very valuable lesson about trying to seduce a man of the Lord!"

 

"No, no! Please Mark, let me up!" Ziggy struggled half heartedly and Mark laughed quietly, tightening his grip around the youth. He was decidedly ten years older than Ziggy and really should have had a lot more practiced restraint via his profession by now but Ziggy was expert at getting anything he wanted and soon he would let Mark know just who was really in control of the situation.

 

Very, very soon.


	21. Beauty And The Priest

Mark dragged Ziggy's pants down to his ankles, massaging Ziggy's ass cheeks and parting them as he thumbed the insides. Ziggy hummed and moaned, enjoying the sensations for the moment and Mark loved to fondle Ziggy's sensitive scrotum gently with his fingers.

 

"I never really believed it was true that demons were so beautiful until now," Mark said quietly, taken in by Ziggy's perfectly sculpted body.

 

"But I'm not a demon!" Ziggy protested.

 

"Of course you are," Mark set his own erection free and positioned himself up behind Ziggy, "you're an evil creature from the pits of hell and I am going to enjoy making you scream before I send you back to where you came from."

 

Ziggy glanced over his shoulder as Mark thrust into him with his cum-slickened cock from earlier, was this priest actually serious? 

 

"You're not, ohh, aahh, going to kill me, aahh, are you?" Ziggy groaned, "oh I love it! Faster!" 

 

Mark grunted but didn't answer Ziggy, who moaned louder and enjoyed being fucked for a while as they rocked back and forth, but pretty quickly it started to bother the indecisive lad.

 

"Mark," Ziggy panted, "Mark, stop!" 

 

"No!" Mark growled back.

 

"Please!" Ziggy began to twist away from him and Mark had mere seconds to subdue him before he'd escape, "I don't want you doing that anymore, let me go!" 

 

Mark found it quite difficult to keep his grip on Ziggy, who finally managed to squirm free and push Mark down onto his back.

 

"I think maybe you couldn't hear me very well," Ziggy smiled innocently down into Mark's flustered, red face, "I asked you to stop." 

 

"Oh," Mark played along, despite having heard Ziggy perfectly, "you did?"

 

"Yeah," Ziggy fingered the clerical collar, "but you were moaning quite a lot, weren't you?"

 

"I was," Mark nodded quickly, worried about what Ziggy might do and thinking of a way to get back inside of him because it had felt so wonderful, the gorgeous boy was certainly no stranger to taking it in the ass and Mark was addicted already, wanting more and more of him.

 

Ziggy pulled open Mark's shirt, loving the way the priest was disheveled and untidy right now. Stripping him off completely without much effort, Ziggy quickly began to make out with Mark and while doing this, he deftly cuffed the priest to the bed frame by his wrists. Ziggy then turned around and secured Mark's ankles to the end of the bed posts, but he made sure there was room enough to flip him over if he wanted to. Mark gulped and tried to pull free and Ziggy looked around the room for ideas on what to do first.

 

"Have you forgotten your punishment?" Ziggy wondered.

 

"Ziggy, please!" Mark pleaded with him, "not being able to touch you is punishment enough!" 

 

Ziggy smiled at him bashfully and pushed him onto his front, picking up a silky scarf that was so light and soft, it was almost invisible. He let it glide softly over Mark's body, in particular the backs of his knees and thighs. Mark barely felt the feathery light touch and his body thrilled for something more substantial, eager to feel Ziggy licking him, or even biting him.

 

"Ziggy, touch me!" Mark demanded, but Ziggy continued breezing the light scarf gently over Mark's body and after an hour, Mark was highly sensitive to the softness of the touch and was moaning quietly in response. Ziggy was very restrictive with his favors, only giving Mark the softest of kisses and only if his moans were favorable enough to warrant the reward.

 

"You're so relaxed, Mark," Ziggy commented, finally putting the scarf away.

 

Mark's rear was lifted and some pillows were placed carefully under his stomach to keep his erection from being painfully driven into the mattress but it also stopped him from being able to hump and possibly ejaculate before Ziggy wanted him to. Mark was dizzy with the heightened sensitivity that Ziggy had caused to arise into his body, Ziggy blew softly onto the back of his neck and Mark shivered with orgasmic shudders.

 

"Ohh!" Mark groaned, "such delicious torment! Please! Please touch me!"

 

Ziggy smiled, showing most of his teeth and he picked up a soft, red feather boa. It was courser than the scarf but still not firm enough of a touch to really set Mark off.

 

Ziggy let the boa glide across the surface of Mark's skin like a snake, winding it over every inch of his body so achingly slowly and Mark could only moan and twist around so that it touched his throbbing cock too. Ziggy hummed softly, gliding the feathers over Mark's chest and letting it brush against the hardened buds of Mark's nipples, which were quite large compared to Ziggy's.

 

"Your breasts are almost womanly," Ziggy noted, resisting the urge to give the weighty mounds a squeeze or two.

 

Mark blushed, he had put on a little weight recently but perhaps it would be favorable if Ziggy likened him to a female by just looking at them.

 

"You could suck on them, maybe?" Mark tried to coax Ziggy out of his teasing mood, "squeeze them, nice and hard!"

 

Ziggy was very tempted, but perhaps a little later. Mark flushed as Ziggy silently continued feathering the boa over his body, another hour went by and Mark's body was screaming out for physical contact, no matter how soft or brutal anymore and so was Mark. Ziggy set down the feather boa, running a single fingertip right down the middle of Mark's back along his spine. Mark arched his back involuntarily in response, his weeping cock dampening the sheets below and his face was wet with frustrated tears.

 

"Please," Mark bit back a sob, "I need you!"

 

Ziggy was pleased with this admission and he smiled rather darkly, reaching for something behind him on a shelf.

 

"You are super sensitive now, Mark," Ziggy informed him of what he had already noticed about himself, "the softest touch will now feel magnified, are you ready?"

 

"Yes, yes!" Mark nodded eagerly, "ohh please! Do it! Do it now!" 

 

Ziggy looked him over, the naked, writhing body of the man was much like every other one he'd seen laying sprawled out before him but with one difference: the clerical collar. It thrilled Ziggy to have pushed this supposed 'man of God' into such a state of sexual frenzy, though he figured it'd be quite easy because they were supposed to abstain from such mortal pleasures of the flesh for years at a time. It was the power of the priest's mind that Ziggy had needed to conquer, but it hadn't taken much effort for the lithe, young beauty to coax the priest home with him at all.

 

"Mark," Ziggy switched on the silicone, penis shaped vibrator and gazed at it as it wriggled around in his hand, "would you stay here forever?" 

 

Mark felt the vibration as Ziggy let the object rest upon the small of his back, it felt amazing and he moaned long and low.

 

"I-I couldn't!" Mark finally responded, not wanting to be a prisoner but at the same time he really hated to think that this would all eventually be over, "oohhh!!!" 

 

Ziggy half closed his eyes, aroused and excited by the moaning. He lubricated the vibrator and shoved it right up into mark's ass without warning, eliciting a sharp yell from the priest that soon turned into helpless moans and delirious, nonsensical words that dribbled from his slackened jaw. Ziggy slowly moved the vibrator in and out, wriggling it around gently.

 

"Ah! I'm getting so hard!" Ziggy winced almost painfully.

 

Mark blathered something obscure and Ziggy climbed up over him, positioning his cock in front of Mark's drooling lips. Mark immediately latched on and sucked as though his very life depended upon it, Ziggy groaned and began to thrust deeply into Mark's willing throat. Still plunging the vibrator into Mark's ass, Ziggy dug his fingernails into the soft flesh upon Mark's back, leaving little crescent shaped cuts of crimson behind.

 

"Oohh yesss!" Ziggy purred, reaching down now to squeeze and pump Mark's cock as it dribbled and seeped with nearly constant precum.

 

Mark's eyes rolled back into his head, too far gone to even know what his name was anymore and Ziggy sighed blissfully, his own eyes fluttering closed briefly. Feeling the build up in Mark's engorging cock, Ziggy grasped the base of it tightly to deny Mark his release. Mark tried to protest, but with his mouth filled with Ziggy's sizeable erection it wasn't easy for him. Ziggy waited until the feeling subsided, then he grabbed Mark's head and began to fuck his throat hard and fast until he howled and Mark was forced to gulp down Ziggy's shooting load. Ziggy moaned and sat back, still slowly fucking Mark's ass with the toy and teasing him to keep him on the brink of ecstasy. Mark's body was trembling, shaking hard and his lips quivered and drooled with saliva and semen.

 

"Ngh nnoo!" Mark cried out as Ziggy pulled the vibrator from his rectum, switching it off and further denying him enough pleasure to be able to climax.

 

"Soon," Ziggy reassured the now blubbering priest, "just one little question, then if you get the answer right, you can cum." 

 

"Please hurry!" Mark groaned.

 

Ziggy leaned down and pushed Mark rear up higher, breathing in deeply of his musk and humming at the heady aroma of arousal as it filled his flaring nostrils.

 

"Oh, oh God!" Mark cried weakly, "AH!"

 

Ziggy was languidly probing his tongue firmly into Mark's scrotum, tasting the saltiness of the soft, sensitive sac and enjoying it very much. Mark was moaning constantly, unable to stop himself anymore and he clawed at the bed frame until his fingernails bled. Ziggy drew back, cradling the soft weights in his palm and squeezing firmly. Mark moaned louder, pressing back into Ziggy's touch.

 

"Are you in heaven, Mark?" Ziggy whispered.

 

"Yesss," Mark hissed, thrusting backwards harder, "oh God, yess!" 

 

Ziggy smiled a little, he didn't know a lot about religion, only what some of his friends said when they got upset about the news or this and that in the papers sometimes.

 

"Ziggy!" Mark cried out as Ziggy kissed the small of his back, "please! I need you! I need only you!"

 

He tore off his clerical collar, spat on it and threw it onto the floor in disgust. Ziggy was quite surprised and a little angry, he'd not given any permission for the priest to remove his collar at all.

 

"No, no no!" Ziggy growled, standing up, "you must wear it!"

 

"But I don't want it anymore!" Mark pleaded with him, "please Ziggy, I grovel before you a desperate man! I need only you, I worship only you, I praise only you!" 

 

Ziggy looked at him and slowly sat back down, pouting and furrowing his brow. Without the clerical collar, Mark just looked like any other person Ziggy might have tied up to amuse himself for some hours.

 

"Quote the bible for me, Mark," Ziggy instructed him.

 

Mark was in a daze, but managed to grasp onto his jumbled mix of memories enough to think of a verse or two. As he jabbered on about floods and famines, Ziggy started to spank his ass and squeeze his cock firmly. Mark barely got out two verses before he screamed, squirting into the sheets and collapsing in an exhausted heap upon the bed. Ziggy slowly got to his feet and lit up a cigarette, watching the priest babble and drool into unconsciousness. He startled as he heard the front door open upstairs and Gina's voice calling out to him, asking if he was at home. Ziggy took a long, slow drag of his cigarette, then he wandered back over to the unresponsive man and stubbed it out on Mark's ass cheek. It jolted the priest into waking up, he hollered at the burn and Ziggy had to giggle at the smell of burnt flesh, then Mark passed out again and Ziggy headed up out of the basement to shower before greeting Gina and let her know how pleased he was to see her and hear her voice again.

 

Ziggy missed her terribly when she left him alone, it was probably the most painful part of his day and he hated it with a passion.


	22. Share My Life

Gina was happy to be welcomed home so eagerly by Ziggy, he kind of smelled a bit strange but it mingled with cigarette smoke and she quickly put it out of her mind.

 

"I really missed you, Gina!" Ziggy exclaimed, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

 

"It's only been half a day," Gina laughed, but she adored him for it because she truly believed that he really loved her, nobody could miss someone this much in just under six hours unless they were madly in love.

 

"Did you find a church you liked?" Gina asked Ziggy, becoming turned on by his gentle dry humping against her body and his soft lips placing wet kisses down along her neck.

 

"I think I may need to look at some more," Ziggy murmured hotly against her throat.

 

"Ohh," Gina moaned and dropped her keys onto the sofa, "take all the, mmm, time you need."

 

She wanted Ziggy to feel comfortable and not like he was being put into a place where he wasn't quite settled or calm. She softly stroked his cock but Ziggy pulled his hips away slightly, still sensitive from only just finishing right before she came home.

 

"Ziggy?" Gina withdrew from him, "what's going on?" 

 

He smiled at her but a guilty expression gave him away and Gina's gaze flicked to the basement door on instinct.

 

"Who have you got down there?" Gina wondered to Ziggy, "I knew I smelled something on you, you've just came, haven't you?" 

 

"I couldn't help it Gina," Ziggy pouted, "he overpowered me!" 

 

Gina touched Ziggy's face, tracing his lips teasingly with her fingertips.

 

"Now baby," Gina said gently but firmly, "you and I both know that isn't true."

 

Ziggy shifted slightly, it was a half truth at least but he did not argue.

 

"Sweetness, marriage is a sacred thing," Gina told him, "it binds you and I together exclusively. You cannot keep doing this, honey, do you understand? It is going to hurt me sooner or later and we might as well just not get married because we'll end up getting divorced." 

 

"If it does not hurt you now, then why would it hurt you at all?" Ziggy asked her honestly, "you know that I love you Gina, my heart goes all funny and my legs feel all wobbly whenever you're close to me."

 

Gina smiled brightly at him, he was such a cutie but she also knew how starkly contrast he could be compared to what she saw right now.

 

"Ziggy, you make me feel so aroused when you talk like that," Gina admitted, "I sometimes think that maybe we are rushing into things, we did only just meet. I love you, more than anything in the world, but do you think that maybe we should wait?"

 

"You can meet somebody tomorrow who has better intentions for you than someone you've known forever," Ziggy stated firmly, "time means nothing, Gina, character does and I find you very suitable for me. Why wait? I just want to be with you forever, isn't that enough?" 

 

Gina thought about it for a long moment.

 

"There are so many people who are together and not in love," Gina finally agreed, "while others are in love but not together. I think we are lucky to have found each other, Ziggy. I am still very excited and eager to marry you, I'm sorry I doubted us but you could ease up on the sex addiction, couldn't you?"

 

"I'll try," Ziggy promised earnestly, "you're the only one for me, so I'll do my best to prove it to you."

 

Gina knew that he was telling the truth, he would try but it would take time and effort. She would have to be understanding and forgive him for falling off the wagon here and there but then that's what true love was all about. You didn't throw it away if it got a little broken, you mended it and you moved on - together.

 

"Show me who is down there and let them go, alright?" Gina said carefully, "it is against the law to have someone locked up against their will."

 

"I keep forgetting that part," Ziggy led her towards the basement, "although it isn't exactly against their will you know."

 

Of course with Ziggy, consent was always dubious because he was so full on that it often took people by surprise and he was never quite sure whether or not they wanted it to continue, but they always begged him for more in the end. Gina followed Ziggy down into the basement and was not at all surprised to see someone laying there, unconscious and completely naked.

 

"Where did you find him?" Gina asked.

 

Ziggy picked up the priest's collar and put it on him, revealing who the man was instantly to Gina.

 

"I met him at a church," Ziggy replied, fingering Mark's nipple and making him stir slightly, "he kept calling me a demon."

 

"What?" Gina squinted, "why would he say that to you?" 

 

She thought priests were supposed to be kind hearted and sympathetic.

 

"I have to confess something," Ziggy lowered his eyes to Mark's body, "I'm not even sure how to tell you."

 

"You're not actually a demon?" Gina wondered, "or worse?"

 

"What would you consider worse?" Ziggy asked her.

 

"I don't know," Gina scuffed her boot on the floor anxiously, "the devil himself?" 

 

"I'm not that," Ziggy almost laughed, "actually I only wasn't born on this planet, that is all."

 

Gina looked confused.

 

"Like, you were born in a rocket or something?" she wondered again.

 

"Oh no," Ziggy responded idly, "rockets aren't actually real, Gina. I was born on another planet, Gina. I hope you don't hate me for that."

 

"That is so freaky," Gina breathed fearfully and Ziggy felt sad.

 

"Do you hate me now?" he asked softly.

 

"Oh I could never hate you, baby," Gina reassured him, falling in love with his big, sad eyes that brimmed with unfallen tears, "please don't be upset, I will get used to it. Just give me some time, alright? It is a lot to take in." 

 

"You didn't even argue," Ziggy said curiously.

 

"I guess it's all kind of obvious when I think about it," Gina explained uncertainly, "you just don't give me the impression of being quite right, Ziggy."

 

"I'm not sure how to take that," Ziggy puzzled. Gina smiled at him, gesturing to Mark.

 

"You should get him out of here as soon as he wakes up," she told Ziggy firmly, "let him think you're a demon, it's easier to dismiss him as a loon that way."

 

Ziggy gazed down longingly at the soft cock in between Mark's legs, could he honestly give it all up? Gina found it titillating that Ziggy was so close to a naked guy and looking at him as if he wanted to get up to mischief with him, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for him to keep seeing other people, as long as he only loved her with the affection that was meant only for his one true love. She suddenly had a wicked thought and she met Ziggy's eyes with her own.

 

"I'd like to watch sometime," she said softly, her nipples growing hard and her pussy tingling at the thought.

 

Ziggy smiled at her bashfully, arousing her further so that she moaned pleadingly.

 

"I want to see someone spank you over their lap," Gina's voice turned husky, "someone big and muscular."

 

Ziggy's smile faded somewhat, that did not sound very appealing at all.

 

"I want to see two guys, one fucking your mouth and one fucking your ass," Gina sighed and closed her eyes, imagining the images in her mind, "ohh Ziggy, I'm getting so wet!" 

 

"I don't like your ideas very much," Ziggy pouted, "what if I wanted to see that stuff happen to you?"

 

"I wouldn't mind at all," Gina snapped open her eyes and smiled darkly at him, "but you are a very, very naughty boy, Ziggy. You must behave yourself, or I will find someone willing to spank you good and hard, understand?"

 

Ziggy swallowed dryly, looking briefly down at Mark and suddenly finding him less interesting.

 

"I'll send him away once he's awake," Ziggy promised. 

 

"That's better," Gina smiled proudly at him, "I'm going to get dinner started, don't be too long, alright?"

 

"Oh, alright," Ziggy looked at her as she left and he felt confused again, had he just been beaten at his own game or what?

 

He got the sneaking suspicion that Gina had just manipulated him somehow and he wasn't sure how he'd managed not to see it in order to avoid it. Still, he'd made her a promise, so when Mark finally began to shift and groan into consciousness, Ziggy was ready to hand him his clothes and send him on his walk of shame, right out the front door. Mark said not a single word as he dressed himself, not looking at Ziggy as he quietly slipped out of the basement and blushing hard as he met Gina along the hallway and ducked by her to hurry on out of the house. Gina couldn't help but giggle softly, shaking her head in amusement. She hated threatening Ziggy the way she did just now, but she would never actually go through with it, she just needed him to believe that she would and the saddest part was, he had believed her instantly. There were clearly things about him that she was unaware of, his startling revelation about his birthplace was one of them but what else was there to learn about his past?

 

Somehow, she did not believe that she wanted to know because of how he behaved so badly with her at first. He seemed to have a misplaced idea of what people wanted from him and the fact that he hadn't questioned her about the threat just made Gina wonder if someone had actually hurt him before and therefore he'd have every reason to just take her at her word that she'd really do such a thing. She looked up as Ziggy meekly appeared from the basement, his big eyes seeking her approval.

 

"Come here you," she said generously, opening her arms and hugging him as he came to her obediently, "let's go and lay down by the fire and talk."

 

"What about?" Ziggy asked her, walking with her to the hearth in the living room.

 

"I want to know all about you," Gina replied firmly, "try not to leave anything out."

 

"I hate talking about myself," Ziggy pouted, "can we just talk about getting married? I can't wait to dress up and tell you how much you mean to me."

 

Gina felt so blessed because Ziggy did this pretty much every single day, who else could claim to have such a devoted love? Not many, of that she was certain.

 

"Alright," Gina relented, "but only because I love and respect you."

 

Ziggy nodded, catching what she wasn't saying and smiling at her impishly.

 

 

Three weeks later and Gina had asked everyone who knew Ziggy about his past, she didn't enjoy what she heard and she liked it even less when she met former clients of the place where Ziggy had been kept for so long and a nurse who had treated him for injuries one or two dozen times. The building had burned down a while ago now, but the horrors of his past made Gina shudder with guilt all over again for having threatened him.

 

On the day of the wedding, Gina was so in awe of her new husband and how beautiful he was, he never stopped looking so good and she was ecstatically looking forward to their honeymoon. Everyone turned up to see the pair get hitched, it was quite an interesting wedding and slightly awkward but amusing when Gina realized they'd chosen Mark's church after all to get married in. The place was absolutely star studded, it seemed as though everyone loved Ziggy and wanted to see him get his happily ever after. Ziggy was excited and bubbly the entire day, he was subdued and tearful during the ceremony and while they exchanged their vows, then he was vibrant and enthusiastic at the after party, mingling with his friends and just enjoying himself and having a good time in general. Gina sighed pleasantly, could things possibly get any better?


	23. The Prettiest Star

Gina looked at Ziggy from where she sat upon the sofa, they were in a hotel room at a luxury resort in Japan. It was one of Ziggy's most beloved spots to vacation in and Gina hadn't argued, she was so glad she didn't because the place was just divine. Ziggy was trying to work the television so that it would have English subtitles for Gina, Ziggy himself knew some Japanese, enough to get by alright but Gina knew very little, if any at all. She smiled as she recalled him just hours ago at the wedding, hugging and kissing his friends, laughing and joking with them in such a relaxed way, it was hard for her to believe the troubled past he'd come from. But there was a burning question that lingered, remaining unanswered because nobody could give her a direct response to it: Why?  

 

Why had Ziggy been locked away in the first place? Was he so dangerous as all that from the start? Had his parents sent him away because of his unruly behavior? Ziggy seemed to have settled down quite a lot since they had first met, but always he would end up doing something that made Gina doubt this very much. Such as his little session with Father Mark..  

 

"Ziggy?" Gina interrupted his fiddling with the television set, "why were you kept away from the world for so long?" 

 

Ziggy set down the remote control, turning to look back at her curiously.

 

"Gina," he whined, "can't we just go to bed?"

 

"I need to know," Gina insisted softly, "are you dangerous, Ziggy?" 

 

"No," Ziggy lowered his voice, moving to sit down next to Gina.

 

"Then why did they lock you up?" Gina asked him.

 

"If I was dangerous," Ziggy argued, "don't you suppose they would be looking for me by now?" 

 

Gina figured he did have a point there.

 

"You're avoiding the question," Gina pouted.

 

"I told you before," Ziggy sat back, "I don't like talking about myself." 

 

"Well, we're married now," Gina explained, "that means we shouldn't have secrets between us."

 

"That sounds ridiculous," Ziggy folded his arms, "you've got to have some secrets."

 

Gina decided that perhaps this was a question to ask at a much later date, she wasn't getting anywhere with him right now and it'd be foolish of her to make him angry on their Honeymoon. She put her arm around his shoulders and began to draw intricate patterns on his thigh with her fingertip, her head resting on his shoulder lightly.

 

"Ohh," Ziggy moaned softly, instantly hard.

 

Gina hummed and ran her fingertips firmly over his erection, easily visible through the thin fabric of his tight leggings. She'd never got used to the way he dressed, it was often shocking but she did enjoy to see much of his body exposed and knowing that she only had permission now to touch it so intimately. Ziggy grabbed her hair, Gina felt his grip tighten and she whimpered uncomfortably, setting free his cock and putting it into her mouth. Ziggy sighed and Gina felt his fingers relax in her hair, now she bobbed her head as she began to suck him off and enjoy the taste of his excitement as it seeped from his tip.

 

"Fuck!" Ziggy threw back his head as he swore breathlessly, bucking his hips as Gina knew by now just exactly how to get him going, "ohh, Gina!" 

 

She felt his hand slide down over her back, his fingers pulled up her short skirt and then he slipped his hand down the back of her underwear. She whimpered as his fingers slicked along her dampening folds from behind, she was on her knees and so wide open for him to probe his long, slender digits inside of her instantly. Her moan, muffled by her mouth stuffed with his engorged cock, was pleading and desperate. Ziggy loved to fuck her wet, dripping pussy with his fingers and she streamed her juices all down along them, covering most of his hand. She was choking him down, eventually rolling her eyes closed tightly as he was fisting her carefully by then. Ziggy soon moved up behind her, drool extending from her lips to the tip of his cock as he slowly pulled it out. Gina felt dazed as he began to fuck her pussy relentlessly from behind, she cried out loudly as she was thrown into orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing through her and making her body twitch and convulse almost abnormally. Ziggy hissed his release through clenched jaws, but he wasn't tired and they spent much of their time in bed for the next several days. Shown enough true dominance, Ziggy would always back down but Gina had no interest in forcing him to submit to her, she derived much pleasure in being taken by him and Ziggy understood that this was only by her permission.

 

He was not a violent person, quite the opposite, a lover not a fighter. He adored Gina and would do anything for her, so when he discovered that Gina was carrying his baby a few months later, Ziggy was ecstatic and instantly became very doting towards his wife. Gina, however, was afraid of having a hybrid baby and she often was fearful of what it might look like and if she could even survive such a thing. Ziggy hadn't a clue what might happen, he'd never really been around babies, children, or even a pregnant female before. Even if he had, this was completely unchartered territory, because he was not a human and Gina was. She often woke him in the night, kicking and thrashing around with nightmares of an alien hybrid baby, tentacles squeezing her neck and sharp, elongated fingernails clawing at her eyes until they bled. Ziggy suggested that she ask a doctor for help, but the doctor insisted that unusual dreams were very common during pregnancy and sent her home. She felt guilty being so afraid of her own baby, Ziggy was looking after her so much that he actually got tired and began to fall asleep during the quieter hours when Gina was at her most calm. She knew she was running him ragged but she honestly couldn't help it and she loved him all the more for never once complaining or getting angry with her.

 

Everyone they knew helped out whenever they could, it was a real buzz for Ziggy's friends because they liked the change that had come over him since he had met Gina. He was friendlier, didn't drink so much and even cut out a lot of the drugs he'd been abusing. That part would take time to do away with the habit completely, but it was definitely a good start.

 

They had a home birth, with a trusted midwife present and all anxiety was washed away when they gazed upon their little girl, a tiny, blue eyed, red haired little girl, who looked for all those concerned, perfectly human. Gina and Ziggy fell in love with baby Seren, her name meant 'Star' and to them, she was truly a bright and shining beacon of their undying unity and love. Gina recovered very slowly, still relying on Ziggy to take care of her and now baby Seren as well. Ziggy did this willingly, bonding with his little girl every chance he got. Gina began to grow jealous of Seren and would sometimes resent the time away Ziggy spent from her to be with the baby. Sometimes she acted like she was worse than she really felt, just so Ziggy would take extra care of her but always he'd leave whenever Seren cried for his attention.

 

One night, Gina called for Ziggy and got a shock when Mick Ronson appeared in the doorway, she pulled up her blankets and her eyes grew wide.

 

"What are you doing here?" Gina wondered.

 

"Ziggy's exhausted Gina," Mick explained, "I'm helping out with Seren until he gets some rest, are you really so sick as all that?" 

 

Gina lowered her gaze, Mick was a no nonsense, straight up kind of person and she knew he'd see through her lies.

 

"Actually there's nothing wrong with me at all," Gina admitted at long last, "I just enjoy how Ziggy waits on me hand and foot. It makes me feel special."

 

"You're killing him," Mick told her outright, "get up and shower, come down from here and take care of your daughter, before she grows to not recognize even who you are!" 

 

Gina nodded and Mick went back downstairs, how blessed Ziggy was to have such devoted friends. She felt even worse after her shower, because she came downstairs to see Ziggy asleep on the sofa, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. Mick placed a finger to his own lips, urging Gina to keep the noise down if she could help it.

 

"He only asked me to visit," Mick said softly, "but he has passed out about an hour ago, I think he did not mean to, so I have stayed to watch over Seren." 

 

Gina nodded her understanding, she looked briefly down at the baby but Seren avoided her gaze and didn't look back up at her. Hostility was sensed and Gina wanted to love her baby, but she just couldn't bring herself to share Ziggy, not so soon. They had barely been together for less than a year and now she had to compete for his attention. It made her angry, she wanted to pinch Seren and make her cry but Mick was watching and he'd tell Ziggy what she had done. Seren was beautiful, she had flawless, pale white skin just like Ziggy and a crop of bright red, copper colored hair like him, too. Her eyes were bright blue, her face soft and pretty, she was utterly perfect, truly the apple of Ziggy's eye.

 

"Why do you glare?" Mick wondered, "is everything alright, Gina?" 

 

"I'm just tired I suppose," Gina lied, "let me get some coffee into me, I should be fine in a while. Why don't you go home and get some rest yourself? You look as though you might need a break." 

 

Mick looked at her warily, but surely she wouldn't do anything wrong, maybe he was just tired and looking into things too much.

 

"I'll take a room upstairs," Mick finally got up and stretched, "it's a long drive back to my place and it's getting late." 

 

"Alright," Gina nodded, though she wished he'd just go home and leave her be, "sleep well." 

 

"Goodnight," Mick offered her a smile, "call out to me if you need any help."

 

Gina nodded again, but she did not appreciate the insinuation that she could not care for her own baby by herself and it made her more resentful when Seren began to whimper. Ziggy was instantly awake and alert, briefly disoriented that he'd fallen asleep without warning and was soon cradling the now gurgling tot in his arms. Gina sighed heavily, she felt that she should be in his arms and not the baby. Ziggy's loving smile down into his daughter's face said it all, he was completely smitten with her and nothing would ever touch nor harm one hair upon this little girl's head, not so long as he was around to protect her. Ziggy had enough time and love for Seren and Gina alike, he would gladly give them both his complete attention whenever it was desired but for some reason it just wasn't enough for Gina and her mood swings continued to get worse.

 

Seren detached from her mother and refused to be calm if Ziggy wasn't around, so he ended up taking her with him almost everywhere he went. If he couldn't take her with him, Ziggy often found Seren in tears and screaming in a very high pitched voice when he got home, Gina was never anywhere near the distressed baby whenever Ziggy returned and Seren wouldn't calm down until he was rocking her in his arms and singing to her softly. Sometimes, people tried to get Gina to see someone about her temper, saying she might have something called postpartum (or postnatal) depression but Gina always got defensive and angry whenever they brought it up, so they eventually stopped mentioning it.

 

After about eight months, Ziggy began to discover bruises on Seren that he just couldn't explain, because he was always very watchful of her and never had she ever hurt herself while in his presence. He tried to ask Gina if she'd seen anything, but his wife just hollered at him and threw dishes at him, shouting about how dare he accuse her of hurting Seren?  Ziggy was frustrated with Gina's behavior, it got him down and made him sad. Seren was affected as well, withdrawing whenever she saw her mother and crying hysterically if Ziggy left her sight for even a moment.

 

It all came to boiling point one evening, when Ziggy had been out for around eight hours or so, but was unable to bring Seren because of the venue he was meeting a potential business partner in. Ziggy was clever and had long ago dumped his manager, instead using the money he'd saved by buying his own record label company and signing up other budding artists hoping to reach stardom. He still toured and made albums with his band, he would never stop doing that. He returned home to find Seren screaming as usual, Gina was nowhere to be found and the eleven month old's diaper was hanging and bulging, it hadn't been changed all day and it smelled putrid. Ziggy quickly took off the offending cloth and put Seren into the bath, she didn't like water but she was calmer for having been rid of the disgusting diaper. She had a red rash, but Ziggy carefully put some cream on it and powdered her new diaper, then he gave her some formula and spoon fed her some baby food because she was still hungry afterwards.

 

"Gina?" Ziggy called for his wife, "have you fed Seren at all today?"

 

But as much as Ziggy looked for her, she simply could not be found and he felt a chill go down his back as he realized that Gina had not been home all day. Seren had been left on her own, in her cradle, without anyone else in the house for at least eight or nine hours straight.


	24. One Push Too Far

Ziggy sat down on the sofa, his mind trying to process what had just been realized. Seren was sitting in her playpen, stacking some blocks when the front door opened and Gina breezed in, her arms laden with shopping bags. Ziggy stood up immediately and helped her with the bags, for they looked heavy and she was straining under their weight.

 

"Gina, why didn't you wait for me?" Ziggy asked her, assuming she'd needed some groceries but still not fully understanding how it had taken eight hours or why she'd left Seren all alone.

 

"I needed some time to think," Gina sighed heavily, frowning when Ziggy inspected the bags.

 

He found nothing but expensive shoes and dresses, all to fit Gina. No formula, no baby food, certainly no diapers and they were short on those by now. 

 

"Seren was alone, Gina," Ziggy told her firmly.

 

"What do you want me to say?" Gina asked him, exhausted from her day out, "I needed to get away from her for a while, she was safe enough in her cradle."

 

"That's not really the point," Ziggy said to her, amazed and bewildered at her lack of concern for the baby.

 

"What are you so upset about?" Gina demanded, glancing at Seren briefly, "she's fine, isn't she?" 

 

"She should be," Ziggy had to agree, "but you really should not have just left her alone all day, what if the house had caught fire accidentally?"

 

Gina looked around, shrugging.

 

"It didn't!" she scolded him, "obviously!" 

 

Ziggy just couldn't seem to get through to her and he felt frustrated again, if he had not, on a mere whim, changed Seren and fed her right before he left, he knew the little girl would have been in a much worse state when he'd arrived home this evening.

 

"Please don't let it happen again," Ziggy said softly, for he did love Gina very much and he couldn't understand why she was behaving this way.

 

Gina loved Ziggy too but she couldn't help the way she felt like he was attacking her just now and it made her see red.

 

"Or you'll what?" she asked him stiffly.

 

Ziggy had not been thinking of making any threats, so he just sort of stood there and looked at her with wide eyes. Gina grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house, leaving a stunned Ziggy to take her bags up to her room and then he gave Seren a drink of water and some teething rusks to chew on. He wasn't sure what to do, so he picked up the phone but before he could use it, the front door burst open violently. Ziggy dropped the phone and put his hands up quickly, as two police officers approached him warily with their guns pointed directly at him. Gina sauntered in behind them, further confusing Ziggy.

 

"What's going on?" Ziggy asked shakily, "please don't shoot!"

 

"I'm leaving you," Gina told him casually, "and I'm taking Seren."

 

"No! You can't!" Ziggy raised his voice and took a step forwards, but the guns were lifted higher and he had to stop, "Gina please, I love you! Don't take her!"

 

"I knew you wouldn't agree," Gina said slowly and Ziggy recognized at once that she was quite stoned, "that's why these kind policemen are here to make sure I get her out safely."

 

Seren seemed to know what was going on and she had backed away to a corner of the playpen, she screamed and struck out at Gina, refusing to be picked up when her mother tried to take her. Gina clenched her teeth tightly, resisting the sudden urge to strike the child and instead, she turned calmly to one of the officers.

 

"Would you please take her out to my car?" Gina asked him.

 

"Of course," the policeman replied, slowly easing his gun back into the holster in his belt.

 

He walked over to Seren, noticing oddly that she was very upset and that her hands were bright red with burn blisters upon her palms. Thinking she had touched something very hot, he told the other officer to call for an ambulance and reached down to pick up the little girl.

 

"Don't touch her!" Ziggy tried to warn him, but it was too late.

 

Seren allowed herself to be lifted into the large man's arms and then placed her palms over his eyes. The police officer screamed, his head soon ablaze and he dropped Seren back down into her playpen, which was thankfully lined with soft pillows and blankets. He ran outside, clutching and clawing blindly at his face and screaming horribly. The other police officer ran out to help his friend, but the Martian flames consumed much of the man's body within seconds, he did not stand a chance. Wide eyed and trembling, Gina shook her head and ran out of the house, fearful now of her own life and she did not look back, she just kept running. Ziggy didn't know what would happen after that, he gathered up his daughter and inspected her palms, but they were fine now and she wasn't even crying anymore.

 

"If she tells somebody, we're in big trouble," Ziggy whispered to his baby girl, the last thing he ever wanted for her was to end up with them both in some research lab being tested on and interrogated.

 

But he honestly didn't know what to do, he stood there and hugged Seren tightly, listening to the siren of the ambulance screaming towards his home and the officer outside throwing up in his rose garden. The stench of burnt flesh was everywhere, most of the body was ash or red, blistered skin with melted bits everywhere.

 

Strangely enough, within hours of the event, Ziggy's home was left alone and he was unmolested for the next few days. Retreating into himself, Ziggy became a recluse for those few days, not venturing out of his home until the eventual desperation for diapers and food forced him to take those first few, tentative steps out into the sunlight once more.

 

A week later, Ziggy abandoned his home altogether and moved to another location, no longer in America and instead shifting to London. He was much closer to his band now, they were excited for him to be there but Ziggy's heart was hurting and he felt the urge to shed tears whenever he thought of Gina. He didn't know where she'd gone, or if he'd ever see her again, but he still loved her completely and wanted nothing more than for her to come back so they could be a family again. Seren was a very popular baby as far as the media were concerned, they would always try to snap photos of her wherever Ziggy took her and sometimes he did not mind, she was very photogenic and seemed to enjoy the attention, smiling, waving and sometimes blowing a kiss to the cameras. She was the public's darling and everybody loved her, she was bright and bubbly and seemed to only grow more beautiful as she got older. She adored Ziggy and he was her slave from day one, never would he ever allow harm to come to her and they were inseparable, always together and never apart. For this, Ziggy was forced to seriously clean up his drug and alcohol habits, but his sexual playfulness was just as strong as it always had been. He never, ever invited anyone to his house for sex when Seren was there, not even if she was asleep, instead he would wait until she was out with a trusted friend at the playground or a sleepover at a trusted friend's house. Ziggy had his close circle of friends that he felt were completely trustworthy, those were the only ones who ever got to be with Seren alone and he would be comfortable with them doing so. It was not easy to juggle his life with a baby to take care of, Ziggy knew it could have been much worse if he did not have the solidarity of his closest friends about him, so he was thankful for them and eventually got used to the demands of his career, his social life and his daughter. Always Seren would come first, she was Ziggy's main top priority and everything else came second, for she was second to none in his eyes and their relationship simply flourished because of his utterly selfless devotion to her.

 

By the time Seren was six years old, Ziggy began to get pressured about sending her away to school for an education. Ziggy didn't like the idea at all and so he arranged for a private tutor at first, keeping Seren's circle of friends as tight as his own and she was quite content and happy to adhere to her father's wishes and her tutor's teachings. In secret, Ziggy taught her about his side of the family tree and all about where he came from and their customs. Seren was fascinated by the family history she could never speak openly about with anyone except Ziggy, but he never spoke of her mother nor the incident with the policemen that fateful day, so Seren remained a bright, happy little girl and Ziggy could not have been more proud of her.

 

Then one day, on the morning of Seren's tenth birthday, there came a knock at the door that would change their lives forever.


	25. Snare Trap

Ziggy answered the door to find a woman standing there, looking at him with misty eyes and a nervous smile. He did not recognize her at first, it had to dawn upon him slowly but there she stood, looking much better than she had when he'd last seen her.

 

"Gina?" Ziggy was startled by her presence, it had been so long and there had been nothing from her to even suggest that she was still alive anymore. Her eyes brimmed with tears the instant he spoke her name and didn't slam the door in her face.

 

"It's been a long time," Gina said softly, "could I come in?" 

 

Ziggy stepped aside and opened the door a little wider for her.

 

"Yes, yes of course," Ziggy replied, letting her inside and closing the door after she'd entered.

 

Gina walked in and looked around nervously, keeping her hands clasped in front of her and she felt like a complete stranger just now. Ziggy showed her to the living room and she seated herself upon a sofa, still looking around with amazement until he sat across from her and smiled at her.

 

"H-How've you been?" Gina asked him, feeling her face burn with shyness and embarrassment.

 

"I missed you," Ziggy got straight to the point, "what happened to us, Gina? What happened to you?"

 

Gina sighed heavily, her heart ached for the lost years they should have shared together.

 

"I was suffering from depression," she explained to him quietly, "I tried to help myself by taking medication, but it just made things worse."

 

"You mean drugs," Ziggy pointed out, for he was not a stranger to the effects of such illicit substances.

 

Gina nodded mutely, of course he would have known.

 

"It took me a very long time to seek help and finally get my shit together," Gina told him, "it took even longer to build up the courage to track you down and face you again after all these years. Thank you for seeing me." 

 

Ziggy nodded.

 

"Of course I would see you, Gina," he told her firmly, "we never got a divorce, so technically we are still married." 

 

"Have you been faithful to me?" Gina wondered, quirking a brow when he blushed brightly.

 

"Well, I mean," Ziggy's gaze darted a little, "you know, who can refuse a blowjob from Mick fucking Jagger? I mean, come on." 

 

Gina smiled at him understandingly, she'd just ran off and left him for ten years, what was he supposed to think? 

 

"It's alright," Gina reassured him, "from the moment I left until now, nothing you did really counts as being unfaithful, you weren't to know I'd ever come back, it's fine, really." 

 

"Oh, good," Ziggy sighed with relief, "because I did a lot more than that."

 

"Yeah," Gina laughed softly, "I bet you did." 

 

"Dad?" Seren's uncertain voice came from halfway up the stairs.

 

Ziggy and Gina stood up and turned around, looking up at her curiously.

 

"Seren," Ziggy spoke first, "what are you doing?"

 

"I heard you talking to someone," Seren eyed Gina warily, "who is she?" 

 

Gina felt a pang of guilt and sadness strike into her heart, causing it to ache terribly, Seren was gorgeous. Her own daughter failed to recognize her, although she didn't enjoy the cold, icy stare Seren was giving her at standing so close to her father.

 

"Seren, this is Gina," Ziggy introduced them.

 

"Is she one of your lunatic fans?" Seren asked sharply.

 

"Well," Ziggy rubbed at the back of his neck as Seren approached them now, "actually Seren, this is the woman who er, gave birth to you."

 

It stung Gina that Ziggy had not referred to her as Seren's mother, but she took it in her stride and tried to smile calmly at her estranged daughter.

 

"Oh," Seren said shortly, "I thought I hated her for a reason." 

 

Smartass little bitch, Gina thought to herself, as Seren flinched away from her outstretched fingertips. Ziggy winced, Seren turned and retreated back upstairs and Gina lowered her hand back down to her side.

 

"That could have gone better," Ziggy mused, "I'm sorry." 

 

"It's fine," Gina sighed lightly, "I suppose I can't expect her to just forgive me, I had no idea she could remember anything from that early on." 

 

Ziggy shrugged, Seren was a hybrid, anything was possible with her.

 

"Just what the hell was she wearing anyway?" Gina demanded gently.

 

"What?" Ziggy wondered, "I thought she looked fine."

 

"She was dressed like a slut!" Gina hissed, "she's ten years old!"

 

Ziggy just giggled at her, or was it at the dirty word she'd just used?

 

"So not everything has changed then," Ziggy grinned, looking at Gina amusedly, "you never approved of my attire either, did you? Don't worry, she has more clothes on when we go out."

 

"Perhaps it will go better next time," Gina relented, staring towards the place where she had last seen Seren, it was quite a warm day after all.

 

"Next time?" Ziggy looked at her with mild interest now, "you're coming back to visit again?"

 

"Actually," Gina stood closer to him, "I was kinda hoping I could move back in and we could pick up right where we left off, but in a good way."

 

Ziggy stepped back, a little unsure.

 

"I love you, of course," Ziggy nodded eagerly, "I accept what you did but acceptance is not approval, Gina. Maybe you couldn't help it but how can I possibly trust you again?" 

 

He felt that she was not being completely honest with him and he didn't want to be blindsided by love again, it was too harmful for Seren and he didn't want her to have to go through such hell again. Gina regarded Ziggy with surprise, he had certainly matured somewhat since she had last seen him and she figured it was because of Seren and having to raise her alone. He still had that cheeky sparkle in his eyes though, but she wondered how much was different about the Ziggy she once knew and the one she was now standing there talking to? 

 

"Ziggy," Gina spoke softly, "I promise you!"

 

"No," Ziggy backed away from her, "I trust actions, not words. I can't help loving you, but Seren always comes first." 

 

Gina looked to the stairs again, she thought that Seren was quite spoiled and had Ziggy wrapped around her little finger, using her childhood abuse to cause him to be lenient towards her and always give her everything she wanted. Ziggy gestured to the sofa, so Gina sat down with him once more and she fidgeted nervously.

 

"Is Seren very spoiled, Ziggy?" Gina asked him directly, "it isn't good for a child to be given everything she asks for." 

 

"Of course she isn't," Ziggy sat back, not liking the way Gina seemed to be acting as though she'd been mothering the girl herself.

 

"Then why was she so rude just now?" Gina wondered, "it seemed to come so naturally to her!"

 

"I've never heard her speak to anyone like that before," Ziggy admitted, "she's usually so sweet, but you did hurt her, Gina. She has never forgotten." 

 

"At least give me a chance to make it up?" Gina suggested, "I know that we could be a real family together, if you'll just let me show you."

 

"Another time," Ziggy refused, "let's get to know each other again first and start over. It has been ten years, Gina. We can't just pick up where we left off, we're different people now." 

 

Gina could see that, Ziggy was so much more wiser and contemplative now, rather than the spontaneous man she had first met. He hadn't aged a day though and she had aged her fair share of ten years' worth, she suddenly felt out of place and self conscious about her fine lines and soft wrinkles, for he had no such outward maturing features.

 

"You look great, Ziggy," Gina told him, "time has not been as kind to me. Perhaps I should just go, perhaps I never should have came back. You should find someone else, you can do much better than me." 

 

Ziggy touched her cheek with his fingertips softly, she looked up into his eyes and wanted to sob into his embrace but she held back.

 

"I could find someone else," Ziggy agreed, "but they wouldn't be you, Gina. I do love you, I need you to realize that and believe it when I say it to you."

 

Gina slowly stood up and Ziggy followed her to the front door, pulling it open for her.

 

"I will prove to you that you can trust me," Gina promised him, "are you maybe available for a date tonight?"

 

"Not really," Ziggy looked at her apologetically.

 

Of course, he was Ziggy Stardust, his calendar was likely full to bursting.

 

"Alright," Gina handed him a piece of paper, "call me, we can do something maybe when you're not so busy?" 

 

Ziggy smiled at her and kissed her cheek, it felt so familiar and yet so strange.

 

"I'd love that," Ziggy beamed happily, "let me see what I can do." 

 

Gina turned and left the house, Ziggy shut the door and tucked her number away under the house phone, so he would not lose it.

 

"Seren?" Ziggy called up the stairs, but his daughter did not respond.

 

Ziggy let her have her space, she would be shaken up by the sudden appearance of her mother and he didn't want her to lash out at him as well.

 

Outside, Gina got into a car and sighed heavily, swearing under her breath.

 

"Did he go for it?" asked the man in the driver's seat.

 

"Not exactly," Gina grumbled.

 

"I want him, Gina," the man growled.

 

"I told you it's going to take some time, Buster!" Gina frowned at him, "for fuck's sake, you didn't drag me all this way to track him down just to blow the whole thing because you're too damned impatient!"

 

Buster gripped the steering wheel hard.

 

"Besides," Gina narrowed her eyes at him, "I've had a better offer from a research lab connected with the SETI project."

 

"How much?" Buster spoke through clenched teeth.

 

"Fifty thousand dollars," Gina replied smugly, "they really, really want information on an actual, living man from Mars." 

 

Buster was silent for a few minutes, going over his accounts in his head. If he got Ziggy back, he could make fifty grand easily within a month of selling his services to a whole new batch of clients.

 

"You bring me Ziggy," Buster said evenly, "and I will pay you double."

 

Gina nodded, now that was more like it.

 

"Okay deal," she agreed, "I've done all that I can do today, can I have my fix now?" 

 

Buster smirked and threw a small package into her lap. Gina gathered it up and got out of the car, heading back to the hotel that Buster was paying for. She felt bad, but her addiction was worse than ever and she was broke, she wished there was another way but she just couldn't see one.


	26. Backfire

Gina visited Ziggy once a day, but he only let her stay for a few minutes at first because her presence was causing Seren a lot of anxiety and Gina figured out that it wasn't Ziggy she needed to convince but Seren. That made things much more difficult for Gina, because Seren wouldn't even look at her or come out of her room when Gina was around. Her plan was not going well and Buster grew more and more impatient, so finally, they decided to just grab him and where better than at a party? 

 

They followed his movements carefully for a few days and when Gina saw Seren with an overnight bag, getting into a car and Ziggy waving at them as they drove off, she saw her chance. He would obviously be going somewhere tonight and it'd be a place that was unsuitable for children, so Seren naturally was going to stay with friends for the night, or possibly the weekend, even better - he was alone. She waited for Ziggy to go back inside so that she could give the word, but he locked the door and headed off down the street instead. She swore softly under her breath, Ziggy was going directly to the venue! She had to follow him slowly and hope he did not notice her, eyes never leaving him until he vanished into a building. It was a darkly painted place with heavily tinted windows, but the bad part was the two large bouncers standing guard just outside the door and she was certain there'd be at least two more just inside them as well. Not to mention many more would be overlooking the entire floor, this was going to take some stealth and skill and a lot of luck but she was sure they could pull it off.

 

As it grew darker and more people crammed into the venue, Gina started feeling nervous and kept glancing at her wrist watch. She flashed her headlights twice and a car somewhere down the road, facing hers, flashed the headlights just once in response. Good, they had got the message. Now all she had to do was wait and once he was in the car, she had to take off and drive very quickly to the agreed upon destination where she would meet up with Buster and collect her fifty thousand dollars. She was quite the fool, because for Ziggy, she could easily have asked for much, much more. Inside the building, people were everywhere and it was going to be difficult to find Ziggy among all of the writhing, dancing bodies. Two men entered the club, their eyes searching purposefully for their target. Ziggy was sitting in Ronson's lap, just relaxing and gazing out at nothing in particular.

 

"What's the matter Ziggy?" asked Mick, "you're not enjoying the party?"

 

"I am," Ziggy said with a sideways glance at him, "I'm just thinking about Gina and Seren." 

 

Someone to his left grabbed his arm, but Ziggy paid no attention to whatever they were doing to it.

 

"Hey, stop that!" Mick tried to swat them away.

 

Ziggy turned his head now and looked at his arm, just as the syringe was being slid into his vein.

 

"Oh, no.. No, no no!" Ziggy winced and tried to jerk away, but they had a tight grip on his arm, "no.. " 

 

"Chill Ziggy!" one of them grinned, "you were looking sorta down, don't worry - it's a freebie!"

 

"Yeah we got it from Matty," the other one chimed in, "he's handing them out looking for new customers."

 

Ziggy's eyes rolled and he sort of slumped into Mick, who finally managed to send the two away but it wasn't easy with Ziggy sitting there, he didn't want to push the now reeling lad off to the floor.

 

"Mm-Mmick.. " Ziggy had to shut his eyes, his head was spinning and he felt sick.

 

"Easy now," Mick tried to console him, "fuck.. where's security when you need them!?"

 

He looked around but couldn't find any of them, where had they all got to? 

 

Ziggy recovered enough to feel light headed and a little giddy, he started to nuzzle and nip at Mick's neck, distracting him from seeking help. Ziggy hummed and Mick clutched at his ass, as Ziggy spread his thighs and began to grind his body against Mick's. Mick wasn't romantically into Ziggy, but he was not immune to feeling lust and he was often drawn to Ziggy's extroverted and very sexual teasing. Mick held Ziggy's ass and ground himself into Ziggy in response, moaning as their lips met and they started making out. Ziggy groaned deeply and kept thrusting his hips, their erections soon rubbing against one another and causing them both to breathe heavily through their noses and groan deeply in their throats. Ziggy was good at arousing someone if he wanted them to behave in such a manner, but his interest usually stopped there and he never really did fall in love the way one might believe he could. He just didn't seem capable of being with one person, always he would smile and wink and flirt with others, even while in the arms of a person or two. Mick's groans got higher in pitch and more desperate, soon grasping the back of Ziggy's neck and curling his fingers tightly into his hair, his body shaking as he came in his pants because the grinding was just too much. Mick eventually had to push Ziggy away so he could visit the men's room and get himself cleaned up, though he now had left Ziggy on his own. Which wasn't a bad thing usually, but for some strange reason the security guards were all absent from the building.

 

Unbeknownst to them, it was all part of Gina and Buster's plan, there was a diversion happening just outside and the bouncers had all gone out to try and help. Ziggy thought about finishing himself off by maybe rubbing against the chair, when suddenly he was hauled to his feet and he stumbled along with his two new escorts.

 

"Where are we going?" Ziggy looked to his left at one of them and smiled at the man, "my place or yours?"

 

The man failed to respond and Ziggy frowned a little, pulling back but they kept pushing him along. He was aware enough to figure out pretty quickly what was happening, but as he opened his mouth to call for help, a large hand clamped firmly over it. Ziggy tried to struggle free but he was eventually thrown into the back of a car, which screeched as it sped off from the curb and made Ziggy's stomach feel all twisted and he tried to fight the feeling of nausea that soon followed.

 

"Slow down! Please.. " Ziggy whined as his stomach gurgled, "ohh.. " 

 

He closed his eyes but that just made it worse and he lay his head down onto the back seat, trying to take long, deep breaths to settle his guts. One of the men was sitting in the seat with him, probably to ensure he didn't try anything clever or attempt to jump from the moving vehicle, the other one was in the front passenger seat but Ziggy couldn't see who was driving from where he lay. He glanced up at the window, street lights flew by and made him dizzy but soon they faded and there wasn't any light to go by, except for the moon and the stars in the inky black sky.

 

"Can we go back to the club now, please?" Ziggy wondered, slowly managing to sit upright, "I don't feel much like fucking anymore, I might throw up soon I think.. "

 

He'd been drugged but he wasn't sure what with. Suddenly, there was a loud smashing sound and everything went dark. Something had deliberately rammed the car, but when Gina finally woke up, the only thing missing was Ziggy. She crawled free of the wreckage and took a long look around, her head was cut and bleeding and the two men she was with had been shot dead. She slowly stood shakily to her feet, unsure of what had just happened and terrified of what she was supposed to tell Buster now that Ziggy was missing. She stood by the road, waiting and hoping that someone friendly would drive by and give her a ride back into town.

 

 

Ziggy slowly started to wake up, he tried to move but found that he couldn't and as he became more alert, he realized that he was in a lot of trouble. He was in a room but while it kind of resembled a hospital, it wasn't quite right and there were locks on the door and the window was blacked out. Ziggy swallowed nervously, wriggling and trying to free himself. He felt cold and he was naked, sprawled on his back with his wrists and ankles strapped down firmly. The metal table under him was uncomfortable and the sense of foreboding increased his fearful state the longer he was left alone like this.

 

"Mick? Trevor?" Ziggy tried to call his friends, "Woody? Help me! Somebody please, help!"

 

He stared, wide eyed and afraid of the unknown. The door suddenly opened and some people walked in, many stood around the room just observing, while two of them approached him slowly. They wore what Ziggy could only guess were biohazard suits, further encouraging him to be fearful and squirm in vain attempts to escape.

 

"Please.. " Ziggy pleaded with the faceless masks, "please don't hurt me! Please!" 

 

But they weren't listening and by the time he was left alone again, Ziggy's throat was raw from screaming in horrible pain and he was cut and bleeding from many different places. He was poked and prodded, cut and probed some more. They took blood and tissue samples, poked needles where they really didn't belong and spoke in code so that Ziggy couldn't really tell what they were saying. He now felt sick and his body was trembling in pain, his teeth chattering and his pitiful, heaving sobs were the only sounds he could hear anymore. His last thought, as he welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness, was of Seren and how thankful he was that she'd be safe, even if he never got out of there alive, for he'd thought ahead years ago and had plans in place for Seren, in case anything bad should ever happen to him.

 

 

Gina finally managed to flag down a car, but as she got in and was met with a gun to her face, she immediately recognized her attacker.

 

"Buster!" Gina sighed with relief, "you scared the shit outta me! Listen, something went wrong and-!"

 

"I already know," Buster growled furiously, "those back stabbing fuckers from SETI have taken Ziggy. If we're going to see him alive again, we need to act fast."

 

"What can we do?" Gina asked him, "they must have him somewhere pretty secure by now, there's no way of knowing where he even is!" 

 

Buster lowered the gun from her face.

 

"I had them followed," he said carefully, "you seem to forget just how resourceful and rich I am, Gina. We have no time to waste, let's get moving. I've already sent my men ahead, though we are two down now, it is going to take the two of us in their place to get him out of there alive." 

 

Gina nodded, Ziggy was more valuable alive to Buster but SETI wasn't fussed whether the Martian lived or died, they easily could gather information from him either way.

 

Time was quickly running out.


	27. Familiar Faces

Ziggy startled awake, he was not sure how much time had passed but he could tell those people had been back because he was in a lot more pain than before and there were fresh wounds on his already bruising body. He found that he could actually move now and he wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand, scooting off the table to press himself tightly into a corner. He squatted down, hugging his knees to his chest and trying hard to ignore the stings, aches and pains he was suffering with. He closed his eyes and fired up his body, heating it just enough to seal any open gashes and cuts, thus stemming the flow of blood and helping him to not feel so dizzy after a while. He looked around carefully, taking notice of a glass of water nearby but daring not to touch it, there could be anything wrong with it and Ziggy was utterly terrified at this point.

 

"Please," he whimpered softly, his eyes darting around for his clothes, "let me out.. "

 

Ziggy hated being left alone, though in this place it was almost a relief because he knew what would happen to him the moment someone entered the room again. He was scared and alone, without a friend in the world to cling to and tell him it'd be okay. Ziggy buried his face into his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Slowly, a side door slid open and a woman crept inside. She closed the door behind her and forgot to lock it, she stood nervously just a few feet away and Ziggy looked up at her sharply, an expression of fear on his near perfect features.

 

"No, go away!" Ziggy pressed himself harder into the wall, "please! Leave me alone!" 

 

The woman looked at Ziggy sadly, sympathetic creases in her brow as her eyes softened at the sight of him. She was holding a blanket in her hands and as she slowly approached him, he sat still while she draped it over his shoulders. Ziggy pulled the blanket around himself, welcoming its warmth and deriving much comfort from it. 

 

"Thank you," Ziggy spoke quietly, lifting his tearful gaze to meet with the woman's, "please let me go, I'm so scared!" 

 

The woman knelt down in front of Ziggy, she seemed to really want to help him escape but made no effort to actually do so and of course, why would she risk losing her job for the sake of a creature from outer space? 

 

"Who are you?" Ziggy furrowed his brow, as his tears seemed to be getting him nowhere and he figured to change his strategy now.

 

"You can call me Jenny," smiled the woman and Ziggy blinked to clear the blur from his vision, unable to quite accept the information he'd just now learned.

 

"Jenny?" Ziggy whispered softly, his eyes searching her face.

 

"Oh my poor baby," Jenny cooed at him, stroking his tear stained cheeks, "do you remember me?"

 

Ziggy nodded slowly, instantly clinging to the comfort of a familiar face in such a terrorizing time.

 

"How helpless you are," Jenny spoke soothingly, "shivering and all alone. I must look pretty damn good right about now, hm?" 

 

Again he nodded slowly, gaze fixed upon her as if she might leave him all alone again to wonder and fear what might happen to him next. Jenny sat back to regard her prize, how much more subdued he was since they had last known each other but what a radical idea she'd had in order to finally get her hands upon him once more.

 

"I figured you might end up here sooner or later," Jenny told him, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

 

She then handed it to him and Ziggy accepted it without question, inhaling the burning death stick quickly as if she might take it back from him without warning.

 

"Y-You run this place?" Ziggy asked.

 

"No," Jenny sighed, "I wish. I'm just a cleaner really."

 

She reached in and fondled his balls, stroking his flaccid cock but Ziggy barely responded, he was simply too frightened. Jenny pulled her hand back, regarding him again with concern.

 

"Ziggy, if I could help you escape then I would," Jenny said to him carefully, "I've really missed you, I've never gone a day without thinking about you."

 

Ziggy inclined his head and grabbed her wrist, she pulled away but he held her firmly and put out his cigarette on her arm. Jenny clenched her jaw and hissed in pain, but she also closed her eyes and whimpered once it was over.

 

"Fuck I miss that!" Jenny swore harshly and Ziggy leapt at her, pinning her to the floor and gazing down at her with half closed eyes.

 

"So, you're still my bitch then, Jenny?" Ziggy asked her, grinning and momentarily forgetting his fears.

 

"Always," Jenny purred, grasping his hips and grinding herself into him.

 

"Ohh, no! No stop Jenny!" Ziggy moaned, but he spread his thighs to give her better access, despite his contrary pleas.

 

She felt his growing erection as it ground into her dampening pussy, her panties becoming soaked within seconds. He reached down and tore them just enough so that he could push his cock deep inside of her, but he only could thrust a few times before the door suddenly burst open and the room was filled with a loud siren going off and people shouting all around him.

 

"Uhhuh, uhh?" Ziggy moaned, trying to keep hold of Jenny and fuck her harder but they were being pulled apart from one another.

 

Jenny was screaming obscenities and kicking out violently, trying desperately to get back to Ziggy and eventually they let her go and she flung herself into his arms. Ziggy held her tightly against him, his hand slipping up to her throat and grasping it tightly. He was ready to use her as a hostage, though a cleaner wasn't exactly the best leverage, he would take what he could get.

 

"Hurry!" urged one of the men, "get them the fuck outta here!" 

 

It was all Ziggy needed to hear to suddenly fall compliant and do as he was told, anything to get away from this place and he kept a firm grip on Jenny's hand as they fled the building and were ushered into the back of a large, black van with no windows. They resumed kissing and Jenny wrapped her legs around Ziggy, they were oblivious to anything except their own desires. Jenny moaned and called his name repeatedly, feeling him throb and thrust into her roughly, turning to one side slightly so he could spank her ass until she submitted into an almost violent orgasm, clenching and pulsing around his engorged shaft. "Fuck!" Ziggy swore through clenched teeth, thrusting harder and groaning, lowering his head and feeling her slick juices massage his cock as her inner walls clamped and tightened. Jenny howled as Ziggy suddenly threw back his head, shooting inside of her and panting breathlessly, so many old memories and feelings were stirred up inside of them, they simply had been unable to resist one another.

 

As they breathed heavily, slowly coming down and resting their dampened foreheads together, Jenny recovered from her blinding orgasm enough to finally take notice of their surroundings. They were in the back of a van, but it was comfortable and there was a softness underneath her that felt much like an airbed. Ziggy took a little longer to finally snap out of his daze, preferring to revel in the bliss and laze about in the lulling wake of his release. They were not alone in the van, several men and women were seated along the edges, some watching while others kept their eyes averted respectfully. Jenny knew some of their faces and she knew she was in a lot of trouble for betraying Buster, for he was the one obviously behind this escape. Ziggy slowly began to shift and move away from her a little, pulling his cock out of her and taking a moment to take in his surroundings now and while he did not like the idea of being taken back into Buster's hands, he was relieved to be far away and safe from that horrible building. He snuggled up into Jenny's arms and she embraced him tightly, he felt that he did owe Buster for rescuing him, no matter how selfish his reasons were.

 

"Close your eyes and rest your head," Jenny started to sing softly, "take my hand and go to sleep, forget about your cares.. "

 

Jenny then began to hum the soft melody and stroke his hair soothingly, Ziggy's eyes flickered and she felt him slump against her as he fell asleep. His body was in dire need of rest and recovery and she knew it was a long drive back to the city from here, for they would be taking every back road available to avoid detection from SETI's search parties, who were sure to be scouring the main roads by now. So it was vital that he got plenty of rest, for stressing in the van for hours on end would do little to help him once they arrived, he was going to need every ounce of strength he could gather to deal with Buster. They both would, but she dared not fall asleep and kept him protectively in her arms, whatever happened from here on in, she was determined to do everything in her power to hold him close and keep him safe.

 

No matter what.

 

"You must really care very deeply for him," a blond woman spoke at last.

 

She was sitting closest to the doors of the van and held with her a rifle, but it was resting over her shoulder and not aimed or threatening them in any way.

 

"I had never really thought about it," Jenny replied with tears suddenly stinging her eyes without warning, "but I just can't stand being without him. I can't believe it took me so long to work out why I was never happy, not ever. I only can recall ever being happy when I was with him, but he does not love me back. I was so cruel to him for this, I wish he can forgive me!" 

 

The blond woman leaned forwards and offered her a tissue, which Jenny accepted and blew her nose, wiping away her tears shortly afterwards.

 

"Perhaps a different approach," the blond woman suggested.

 

Jenny held Ziggy closer to herself, drifting off after that despite her determination not to fall asleep but once they arrived, she would be very glad that they had both managed to get some restful sleep in each other's arms. She knew that Ziggy only clung to her because she was a familiar face in a frightening situation, but she wanted to let him know how she felt and maybe, if she was lucky, he could somehow learn to feel the same way or maybe even just come to realize that he had always felt the same way and just hadn't known it. Even if he rejected her yet again, she would at least have tried her best and would be able to finally move on.

 

As the vehicle began to slow down, Ziggy shifted in his sleep and woke Jenny up with a start, all eyes were now upon the two, as everyone sensed that it was almost time to stop and get out of the van. Jenny sat up and tried to get some feeling back into her legs, which had fallen asleep under her, she was relieved to have Ziggy safe in her arms and away from the SETI laboratory, but what lay in store for him now? Or for herself for that matter?

 

The van finally came to a halt and the people with guns got to their feet, the blond woman looked pointedly at Jenny and nodded to Ziggy.

 

"Wake him," she instructed Jenny firmly, "it's time to go." 

 

Jenny looked slowly down into Ziggy's eyes, they were big and round and it took her a full moment to realize he'd already awoken but how long ago?

 

"Jenny," he whispered softly, "I'm scared." 

 

She hugged him tightly, though she knew him better than that, he was just manipulating her, trying to make her feel sorry for him so that she would protect him and keep him safe. He needn't have bothered, because she was going to do that anyway, but she had to hand it to him, he was very, very convincing.

 

"I know baby," she soothed him, encouraging him to stand with her, "I am too."


	28. Full Circle

As they stepped out of the van, it was once again nighttime and Ziggy shivered in the cold chill of the evening. His eyes lifted to meet with those of the driver, who had come around the back of the van to greet him.

 

"Ziggy," the man greeted him with a smile.

 

"Buster," Ziggy almost growled the name softly in response.

 

"It has been a long time," Buster puffed on a cigar, looking Ziggy up and down pervertedly.

 

"Thank you for saving me," Ziggy's voice dropped to a near whisper.

 

"Of course," replied Buster, nodding to him.

 

Ziggy felt his teeth beginning to chatter again, was it nerves or just the cold? 

 

"What do you want?" Ziggy asked him.

 

"Straight to the point, I like that," Buster spoke approvingly, "but let's talk about that after we get you comfortable. Shall we?" 

 

He gestured to a tall building that looked somewhat familiar to Ziggy, who nodded and followed Buster inside, his hand still grasping onto Jenny's very firmly. Buster led Ziggy into the lobby of the building, then directed him and Jenny into his office, where Ziggy was given clothes, a pack of cigarettes and a glass of brandy to warm his insides. Ziggy stood over by the window, Jenny sat in an armchair and Buster sort of just paced around a little as they talked.

 

"You can probably guess what I want from you," Buster said to Ziggy.

 

Ziggy puffed on his cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly before responding.

 

"I can," Ziggy lifted the cigarette to his lips once more, "but I'll let you explain it to me anyway."

 

Jenny almost couldn't believe how calm Ziggy was just now.

 

Almost.

 

"I was never richer than when you were working for me, Ziggy," Buster admitted, "I want you to come and work for me again. You may recognize this building?"

 

"I do," Ziggy nodded, "it's exactly how I remember it."

 

"It is not the same one of course," Buster reminded them, "which brings me to you, Jenny. You burned down my entire building, took my insurance money and fled the country. You told me Ziggy had died in the fire."

 

Jenny would have been more intimidated, if Ziggy hadn't suddenly let out a short giggle, fire couldn't hurt him, how did they not know this?

 

"I refuse to work for you if you hurt her, though," Ziggy spoke up before Buster could continue.

 

"Only you don't have much choice," Buster warned him.

 

"I think SETI is more of a threat than you right now, Buster," Jenny pointed out.

 

"That's where you're wrong," Buster smiled, showing his teeth, "I've cleared out every bit of information they had on Ziggy, wiped their databases clean, procured every sample and specimen. I have everything and they have nothing, so it is clearly their word against yours but if I come into the argument, which side would you like for me to be on, hm?"

 

Ziggy looked around at him.

 

"Mine," Ziggy answered him stiffly, "you'd be on mine, wouldn't you?"

 

"I might be," Buster spoke idly, wandering a little closer to him, "if you were making it worth my while."

 

"That's blackmail," Jenny said angrily.

 

"That's business!" Buster spoke to her sharply, "but I will be generous and we can haggle over times."

 

Ziggy looked a little more curious now.

 

"I won't be locked in?" Ziggy asked, "I can go home?" 

 

"Exactly that," Buster agreed, "but you must come and work for me, five nights a week."

 

"Fuck off," Ziggy spat, "two nights." 

 

"Three nights a week and Sunday morning," Buster said firmly, "that's my final offer." 

 

Ziggy contemplated this for a while, eyeing Buster warily.

 

"How can I trust you not to change the rules?" Ziggy wondered.

 

"You're just going to have to," Buster replied, "just like I am going to have to trust you not to send someone after me and my newly acquired information in order to free yourself of this deal." 

 

Ziggy finished his cigarette and Jenny was waiting with baited breath for his final response to the offer.

 

"Just like it was before, yeah?" Ziggy asked.

 

"Exactly as it was before," Buster nodded, "you do only what is written down or you will be flogged."

 

Ziggy flinched at the memory, as faded as it was and Buster laughed quietly.

 

"Alright," Ziggy agreed at last, "but I meant what I said before, you don't hurt Jenny." 

 

Buster ground his teeth and flicked his angry stare at the now smugly smiling woman.

 

"Fine," Buster growled, "but if she puts one foot wrong, that part of the deal is off." 

 

Ziggy leaned back against the wall and Buster looked him over once more, a hungry sort of desire in his eyes that held an unknown secret within them. Every single room was monitored of course, but what they didn't know was that Buster had access to the cameras and always would watch and listen whenever Ziggy was with a client or customer. Many times he'd masturbated in front of those screens, Ziggy's name upon his parted lips but never once did he ever try anything with the boy. Buster was more of a voyeur, too afraid of rejection and embarrassment to actually approach someone he took a liking to and preferring to just spy on them instead. Jenny lifted her brow a little, but remained silent as she watched, entranced by what she was witnessing. Buster drew ever nearer to Ziggy, who kept his back to the wall and inched away only slightly until Buster had him cornered. Ziggy looked up, wide eyed and worried as Buster reached down and hesitantly let his fingers trail up over Ziggy's thighs with both hands. Ziggy shifted uncomfortably, and Buster grasped his thighs tightly, eliciting a soft gasp from Ziggy, which was followed by a quiet moan. Jenny inclined her head to see better, Buster was stroking Ziggy between his legs now, making him grow hard and Ziggy's head was tilted back, his mouth partly open and his eyes closed.

 

Jenny shook her head in disbelief, Ziggy had been luring Buster over to that particular corner, just begging to be touched but she couldn't figure out his logic. Why was he flirting with Buster at all? Ziggy moaned again, he was only responding to the received rise of desire he got through his highly perceptive senses, but it was Buster who would get the shock of his life if he didn't back off soon. Ziggy gave only very few warnings, then he would turn the situation around and you would find yourself at his mercy if you could not control him and very, very few people ever could do such a thing.

 

"Buster," Jenny tried to get his attention, "Buster, stop." 

 

Her only response was a hum of delight, as Buster softly began to kiss Ziggy's exposed throat. Ziggy grasped Buster's upper arms tightly, making him wince.

 

Warning number one.

 

Buster ignored it and opened his mouth, daring to gently bite Ziggy's shoulder and lick it round and round. Ziggy moaned in pleasure, his soft tone thrilling Buster into becoming hard and erect, he was so aroused that his cock started to actually hurt! Still holding Buster's upper arms tightly, Ziggy slipped his foot in between Busters feet and curled his leg around behind the other man's knee.

 

Warning number two and again, Buster ignored it, using the position to hump Ziggy's hip and rub himself on the object of his desires.

 

Ziggy whined softly as Buster's other leg pressed into his groin, it appeared as though Ziggy was completely helpless to fight him off. Suddenly, Buster was flat on his back with Ziggy pinning him down. He had pulled Buster's leg out from under him by making his knee buckle, applying pressure to the back of it with his own leg. Buster was lucky that they both wore clothes, because Ziggy would most certainly be trying to fuck him now. Jenny expected Buster to cry out and demand to be let up, but he just gaped and stared up at Ziggy in shock. Ziggy stood up and unzipped his pants, setting free his cock and giving it a couple of squeezes to settle it down.

 

"You won't ever hurt Jenny, is that clear?" Ziggy spoke calmly and Jenny's eyes grew wide as Ziggy looked down and started to urinate on Buster.

 

Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew round with horror!

 

"Ziggy!" she exclaimed.

 

Buster closed his eyes, relaxing as the warm, golden liquid soaked into his shirt and spattered onto his face.

 

"What?" Ziggy asked, not looking up, "he likes it, see?" 

 

Jenny's gaze reluctantly lowered and Buster was actively masturbating! She hadn't even seen him reach down!

 

"Ugh!" Jenny looked on in disgust and yet she was unable to look away.

 

Ziggy laughed and stepped away from Buster when he was done, watching him curiously as he cried out and orgasmed into his own hand. Jenny found that she had lost all fear of Buster now and indeed he could not even look her in the eye after that night and pretty much just left her alone, just as Ziggy had told him to do. Jenny appreciated Ziggy's gesture, even if it was a little uncouth, it'd certainly had the desired effect. True to his word, Buster let them leave the building, with the promise that Ziggy would go back and work for him three nights a week and Sunday mornings. Ziggy was fascinated as to why it had to be Sunday morning specifically and not any other day of the week, what made Sunday so damned special?  He figured he would find out sooner or later, but right now he just wanted to go home and shower and arrange for someone to look after Seren while he 'worked'.

 

Stepping outside, Ziggy took a long, deep breath and appreciated the freedom he'd started to take for granted. Jenny stepped out beside him and they both looked over at the van, where Gina was now standing with folded arms.

 

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Gina asked Ziggy. 

 

"I did," Ziggy responded awkwardly. Gina was silent for a time, processing this new information.

 

"You knew I was still hitting the drugs and you never sent me away," Gina said firmly, "you never judged me or called me out when I lied to your face." 

 

"How could I turn you away?" Ziggy asked her, "I love you. I will always love you, Gina. I can help you, if you would let me." 

 

Jenny stepped back and Gina came forwards, tears glittering in her eyes as she reached out and cupped his face into one hand.

 

"My beautiful boy," she said softly, "but we were never meant to be." 

 

Ziggy watched her as she smiled sadly at him and then she turned away, leaving him with the sense that he would not be seeing her again. His expression was one of disbelief and a shattered heart all over again, perhaps he was capable of something akin to love after all?  Jenny drew nearer to him then, turning him to face her and she felt her heart ache as she gazed upon his big blue eyes, filled with unshed tears.

 

"Perhaps you two weren't really meant to be together Ziggy," Jenny told him, drawing him in and kissing with him softly.

 

She drew back, touching his face lightly, stroking his cheek with her fingertips and locking eyes with him.

 

"But, perhaps we were?" Jenny offered quietly, Ziggy's breath caught in his throat, they had a pretty up and down history but had been estranged for over ten years now, could it work out?

 

"I'm willing to give it a try," Jenny told him softly, "I think we could be very good together." 

 

Ziggy couldn't argue, she knew more about him than anyone else and she wouldn't get upset about his deal with Buster, because she already was well aware of it and so he didn't have to hide it from her. He actually started to like the idea, the only thing he was worried about, was the power struggle between them when they got angry with one another.

 

"Okay then," Ziggy nodded at last, "let's give it a shot."

 

"That's all I ask," Jenny smiled brightly at him.

 

Suddenly, a car screeched to a halt nearby, startling them both and Jenny got the shock of her life when she noticed Ziggy had moved to stand in front of her, blocking her from view of whoever was driving.

 

"Ziggy!" Ronson's voice came from the car as he got out of it and walked around to the curb.

 

"Mick!" Ziggy's eyes lit up excitedly and his face broke into a huge grin, he rushed into Ronson's opening arms and they embraced tightly.

 

"Thank the fucking stars, where've you been?!" demanded Mick, his tone firm but his voice full of relief.

 

Ziggy started to shake in his embrace, the events catching up to him again and Mick sensed that something was very wrong. Jenny approached them hesitantly, she had honestly believed that Ziggy hadn't been actually phased by the whole ordeal but clearly she had been wrong.

 

"I know you," Mick narrowed his eyes.

 

"It's alright Mick," Ziggy said quietly, "can we go home now? Suddenly I feel so tired." 

 

Mick caught Ziggy as his knees gave way, ushering both him and Jenny into his car and heading back to Ziggy's house.

 

"Can I drop you off somewhere?" Mick wondered. Jenny looked down at Ziggy's innocently sleeping features and smiled affectionately, running her fingers through his soft, fluffy hair.

 

"Nevermind," Mick smiled as well, deciding they could all sleep over at Ziggy's place tonight and they could talk tomorrow, when things would be clearer and Ziggy might be a little less upset.

 

He was curious to know what had happened, for as long as he'd known the lad, he'd not ever felt Ziggy tremble like that before.


	29. Nudity And Sex

The idea was to put Ziggy immediately into his bed where he could rest and recover, but they found that he groaned and winced in pain whenever they touched him and particularly when Mick tried to lift him up out of the car. Ziggy let out a sharp yelp and Mick stood back, startled.

 

"What's wrong?" Mick asked.

 

"He's been through hell, Mick," Jenny answered him, "his body is badly bruised, he is going to be tender for a few days." 

 

"Is there something we can do to numb the pain?" Mick wondered, taking Ziggy's hands and helping him to his feet as Ziggy stepped daintily out of the car.

 

"I want to sleep, Mick," Ziggy's voice was not bright and happy, like it often was and it concerned Mick a lot.

 

"You never want to sleep," Mick argued with him.

 

"I do though," Ziggy responded half heartedly and they thought that maybe letting him go to sleep was not such a good idea just yet, what if he couldn't wake up?

 

"I have an idea," Jenny said thoughtfully, "how about a very cold shower? That'll soon perk him up." 

 

Mick was hesitant because while Ziggy did have brief showers just to keep himself clean, his flame haired young friend wasn't overly fond of getting wet if it was unwarranted.

 

"That might shock him at this point," Mick spoke quietly, leading them both inside.

 

"A bath then?" Jenny tried.

 

Mick paused and thought about that, Ziggy could step in and ease himself down into the water without it suddenly streaming down over him and causing him to gasp. Jenny walked with Ziggy while Mick led the way, running the bath as Ziggy tried to divert his own path and go to his bedroom upstairs. She gently coaxed the drowsy rock star into the bathroom at last, easily stripping him off because Ziggy never protested at that part but when she ushered him over to the bathtub, he suddenly pulled back. Mick stood up and helped her get him into it, encouraging him and talking to him quickly and quietly until he slowly eased himself down into the cold water. Ziggy looked disgusted, as though he were sitting in a tub full of worms or something.

 

"There you go," Jenny cooed at him, picking up a soft sponge and lathering it with soothing ointment to rub into his bruised body.

 

"Mmm, no no!" Ziggy writhed and winced, hating the wet.

 

"Shhh," Jenny hushed him, gently dabbing at the swollen lumps of black and blue dotted over his body.

 

"Aahh!" Ziggy's face screwed up in pain and dislike of the water.

 

Mick grabbed up a second sponge and put some of the ointment onto it, as Ziggy had twisted onto his side by now in an attempt to get out of the tub. He began to sponge the ointment into the welts and bruises upon Ziggy's back, while Jenny focused on the front. Ziggy hesitated, as if contemplating the pros and cons of his actions and he finally relaxed himself enough to be still for a little while. The ointment soaked into his aching body, soothing and dulling the pain considerably. His face lifted to hers, lips parting and Jenny got a little closer to kiss him softly, drawing back a little to coax his tongue out partway. Their tongues circled one another sensually before they drew in for another deep, passionate kiss and Jenny's sponge slid down to press firmly between Ziggy's thighs. He moaned and kissed her more meaningfully, parting his thighs and thrusting gently into the now rhythmic motion. Mick couldn't help it and he leaned down to kiss at Ziggy's neck, his hand gliding smoothly over Ziggy's chest to finger and thumb at his nipples. Ziggy started to heat up so much that the water in the tub began to steam a little, but it phased neither one of them as they both knew about him already.

 

Ziggy pulled away to utter a sharp groan, turning his head quickly to meet with Mick's lips in a fierce kiss, his fingers entangled in that long, blond hair and pulling it tightly. Jenny half closed her eyes and whined with desire to see them kissing and to see Mick still touching Ziggy's hot, lithe, tight and slender body. She continued to work Ziggy's cock and he broke away from the kiss again to gasp and pant, turning his head and they both leaned down, Jenny kiss-suckled Ziggy's nipple while Mick bit and kissed at his neck. Jenny moaned as Ziggy suddenly arched and came, spurting into the water and groaning loudly. His orgasm face was so beautiful, rarely seen because he generally preferred you to be underneath him or turned away from him while he took you from behind. His eyes were closed, lips parted and face upturned into the light, Jenny marveled at the sheer angelic beauty of him and became very, very wet between her legs. She heard Mick grunt and moan, realizing that he had masturbated and was now joining Ziggy in climax. Damn, she wished she'd have thought of doing that! She leaned down to claim those lovely, painted and parted lips, fusing her mouth with Ziggy's and kissing with him deeply once more during his come down.

 

Mick soon left to clean himself up, looking a little sheepish and embarrassed but Jenny wasn't one to judge, not after the things she and Ziggy had done together once upon a time. She wondered if he was still a very naughty lad and an excited thrill charged into her loins, picking up on it, Ziggy pulled her into the tub with him and clawed at her clothing, pushing up her blouse to grope and squeeze at her breasts. Jenny moaned and found herself quickly naked, her sopping wet clothes tossed aside as she was soon on her knees in the water. Ziggy pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist, she held onto the rim of the tub and Ziggy thrust into her from behind, kneeling down and leaning over her to languidly lick between her shoulder blades. Jenny was not astonished by his virility, she was quite accustomed to it from knowing him intimately more than ten years ago, Ziggy could cum many times and still be ready to fuck again within moments, or he could be stubborn and refuse himself to climax, keeping you up all night long if he so desired. It's something that made Buster a lot of money, because he could easily squeeze in many customers for Ziggy back to back, one after the other, in between quick washes of course. Which made it that much more horrible for Ziggy, who hated the washes and could only be glad of their quickness.

 

A brief rinse and wipe down, then it would be on to the next client and so on. Jenny moaned long and low, thrusting backwards into Ziggy as he grasped her legs tightly, keeping them wrapped around his middle. There was nothing she could do to escape if she wanted to, but this was something Jenny had pined for ever since Ziggy had left that night so long ago and never looked back. He straightened up, still fucking her long and slow, buried to the hilt deep inside of her and suddenly rubbing and then spanking her ass firmly. She was wet from the water in the tub, making his slaps sting like hell and each one he applied was harder than the last. She began to cry out with every smack, enjoying the loud sound it made as he kept his palm flat but cupped just slightly. Ziggy hummed and watched as her pale mounds became pink and then red, thrusting harder and faster as she suddenly jolted at his final smack upon her smarting ass, calling his name repeatedly while she climaxed and Ziggy groaned, throwing his head back and drilling into her, releasing powerfully inside of her and taking her breath momentarily with the incredible sensation of it all. Panting, chest heaving, Jenny felt her arms giving way and she twisted around to cling to Ziggy, who put his arms around her to support her collapsing body. He was still hurting but the thrill of climax had certainly taken his mind off it for a while.

 

Ziggy rested his forehead down onto her shoulder, he was quite wide awake now and soon Mick returned to assist in getting them both out of the tub. They rubbed Ziggy down by gently patting him with soft towels, trying to get in everywhere but he kept giggling and squirming too much! Mick liked to hear that sound of delight, it gave him hope that Ziggy was recovering quite well.

 

"Hold still, Ziggy!" Mick laughed and they soon gave up because he was just too ticklish.

 

How sensitive he was just made pain that much worse to him, feeling even the lightest of touches that most others would not hardly even notice at all. Jenny was already aware of this, she was pretty sure she was never going to be able to get his screams out of her head, that SETI lab was pure hell for someone like Ziggy because they just didn't care. Of course, cheeky Ziggy used the bruises as an excuse to walk around without clothes on, which he enjoyed to do when in the comfort of his own home, saying that the fabric irritated his bruises and rubbed painfully against his now sealed cuts. They couldn't prove that he wasn't telling the truth, so they had to go along with it and Jenny decided to also remain naked, just to make Ziggy feel less awkward to be the only naked one, not that it actually bothered him at all. Mick compromised and wore only his briefs as they settled down around the television to watch a movie together, Mick was asleep within the hour and Ziggy was just resting his head in Jenny's lap while she stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

 

Her eyes flickered and closed, drifting off to sleep without really meaning to but Ziggy wasn't planning to go anywhere tonight, so she needn't have worried.


	30. Precious Space Cupcake

It was Sunday morning and Ziggy was already awake and getting ready to head in for his session with whomever had booked it each and every Sunday morning. It seemed a strange time for such an activity to take place, but he wasn't going to dwell upon it.

 

"Just remember," Ziggy told Mick and Jenny, "Seren will be home this afternoon, make sure she stays put until I get home."

 

"Alright," Jenny nodded, "I mean, I'll certainly try." 

 

Jenny had yet to meet Seren in person but she was glad that Mick had opted to stay with her because no doubt Seren already knew and trusted him, it'd be a good way to break the ice and introduce herself but she'd leave the explanations to Ziggy if Seren asked her what her relationship with him was!

 

Ziggy wandered into the building maybe half an hour later and he was quickly ushered into a private room, one that made Ziggy look around in wonder and curiosity. It was hot in here, Ziggy loved the heat and there were wood fires all around the room, keeping the temperature quite high. The decorations were tacky after that, some plastic skeletons sat in puddles of lava that he was sure smelled of melted orange jell-o and a few severed limbs lay scattered about everywhere but were easily recognizable as rubber and foam.

 

"What is this supposed to be?" Ziggy asked aloud.

 

"Purgatory," came a familiar voice.

 

Ziggy looked up and there was a man, naked and in a cage that hung from the ceiling.

 

"Father Mark?" Ziggy grinned amusedly.

 

Mark glanced down and his eyes grew wide, having finally realized who his tormentor was going to be today.

 

"Ziggy?!" Mark gasped, "what are you doing here?!"

 

"I could ask you the same thing," Ziggy giggled, "only I have a list."

 

He walked over to a metal wheel and began turning it, effectively lowering the cage to within reaching height.

 

"I-I-I've changed my mind!" Mark stammered.

 

He tried to push by Ziggy when the cage door was opened, but Ziggy was swift and tripped him up so that Mark fell onto his front and Ziggy sat on the small of Mark's back.

 

"You're all slick and sweaty, Mark!" Ziggy ran his hands over the priest's shoulders and shoulder blades, "are you punishing yourself for trying to rape me?"

 

"I suppose I am," Mark admitted, ashamed, "but I might have known you were the devil himself, Ziggy!" 

 

"Can I let you in on a little secret, then?" Ziggy leaned down close to Mark's ear.

 

"If you think it's something I need to listen to," Mark tried to buy time, he really wanted to get out of there.

 

"I think it is important for your poor, tortured conscience, yes!" Ziggy replied, nuzzling the back of Mark's neck, "the truth is, you can never rape me. Nobody can and do you know why, Mark?"

 

"No Ziggy," Mark sighed heavily, "why can nobody ever rape you?"

 

"Because," came the giggly response, as Ziggy rocked and began to hump Mark's spine, "I always want it. Even if I claim not to, Mark! It's just a trick! Does that make you feel good now, Mark?"

 

Ziggy hummed and rocked faster, taking great pleasure in keeping the priest pinned down.

 

"If that is true," Mark nodded, closing his eyes and trying not to enjoy Ziggy's affections, "then yes, it does make me feel a little bit better."

 

"Mmm, but you didn't know that until just now when I told you," Ziggy warned him, "so you still did technically try to rape me, Mark. I still have to punish you, babe."

 

Mark whimpered as Ziggy picked up a blade that was on the floor by his side, Ziggy sliced lines into Mark's back and Mark began to scream as the sting of his sweat seeping into the bloodied wounds gave him so much pleasure-pain. Ziggy then walked over to one of the fires and reached into it, taking out some hot coals and placing them carefully along Mark's spine. Mark grit his teeth and wept, the searing pain sweeping through him and making his head swim. Ziggy flicked the coals off him quickly after a few seconds only, knowing the limits of human tolerance better than most doctors by now.

 

"You're a pig, Mark," Ziggy pouted, picking up a pair of pliers, "do you want to suck my prick, Father?"

 

Mark nodded, opened his mouth and kept his eyes closed. Ziggy bit his lower lip and smiled, reaching into Mark's mouth with the metal instrument and latching onto one of his teeth. Mark screamed loudly, the tooth was badly infected and the nerve ending was exposed through a large, black hole in the enamel. Ziggy began to twist and pull, Mark thrashed and managed to get away, blood spurting from his mouth.

 

"Take a seat," Ziggy offered, gesturing to a dentist's chair that stood near the far wall.

 

Dizzily, Mark stumbled over to it and Ziggy strapped him down, forced his mouth open with something metallic shoved between Mark's jaws and then proceeded to tug and pull and twist at the tooth. Hollers of agony almost deafened Ziggy, his highly sensitive hearing was often a burden when he was asked to apply torture to a client. Ziggy paused to slap Mark's cock and Mark yelped, his legs jolting in response to the pain.

 

"You're giving me a headache!" Ziggy scolded him, "now be a good little catholic and open wide and say aahh"

 

Mark sobbed heavily, but Ziggy was immune to displays of sadness and grief in most people because he was quite expert at faking such emotions himself so he could never really tell if someone was genuine or just playing games, it was especially true in here because the whole idea was to inflict pain, pleasure or both and it was only natural that tears were going to be shed. Ziggy smiled and licked Mark's wet cheek, the salty taste of his tears delighting the young Martian as he giggled.

 

"My mistake," Ziggy mused, "you can't shut your mouth, can you?"

 

Mark tried to struggle and Ziggy startled, for he was straddling Mark's chest by now and trying to pry deeper into Mark's mouth to find more rotten teeth to pull and twist.

 

"Oh!" Ziggy grinned down at him, "that felt nice, would you do it again please?"

 

Mark would do anything to stop Ziggy from completing his work, so he struggled again, harder this time.

 

"Yes! Oh!" Ziggy began to rock back and forth, rubbing his erection on Mark's chest.

 

Mark stuck out his tongue as Ziggy lay over him, circling Ziggy's navel with his tongue and drawing moans of pleasure from him. Ziggy eventually stopped and sat up, Mark looked worried as Ziggy took up his pliers again.

 

"I'm so aroused now," Ziggy whined, "it feels so good but I have to do my job now, Mark."

 

Ziggy tugged and twisted at a few other teeth, Mark almost passed out when Ziggy finally stopped.

 

"All done," Ziggy beamed happily, "though I think I may have pulled out a filling, you should get that seen to."

 

He let Mark out of the chair and took the metal things off his jaw, Mark collapsed weakly to his knees and tried to stop his head from spinning, accepting a small cup of water from Ziggy to wet his parched throat.

 

"How are you feeling, Father?" Ziggy asked him.

 

"I'll be alright in a moment," Mark replied quietly, "at least the worst is over."

 

"If you say so, Mark," Ziggy smiled at him, "oh but you are handsome and distinguished Mark, I love the silver in your hair, so mature!"

 

Mark blushed, looking away from the lad that he found so alluring, like some kind of forbidden fruit he knew he shouldn't lust for.

 

"You're a joke to your profession," Ziggy taunted him, "how can you get up in that church and vomit out that rubbish? Do you know what it's called when you speak of things you don't believe, Mark?"

 

Mark was silent, he wasn't comfortable being confronted with the truth.

 

"Anyway," Ziggy looked over to the fires that burned everywhere, "let's get on with it, shall we?"

 

Mark nodded, it was people like himself who gave priests a bad name, it'd only take for someone to catch him out and the whole world would use him as an example to judge all others by. Ziggy looked at the list and rubbed his chin, while Mark gulped down some more water and tried to cool his body temperature as he contemplated the obnoxious side of Ziggy as opposed to his cheeky and more playful side. He was clearly multi-faceted, putting an evil spin upon feigned innocence that drew one in, helpless until it was too late.

 

"You know," Ziggy sauntered over to Mark, "if you weren't so attracted to young boys, you wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

 

Mark blushed profusely, keeping his eyes downcast.

 

"I have a daughter, did you know?" Ziggy wondered, "I hope to someday have a son, too. I would very much enjoy to have him safe from the likes of you, Father."

 

Mark shuddered and Ziggy hauled him up onto his feet, though he swayed somewhat weakly.

 

"Confess!" Ziggy urged him, holding now a red hot coal close to Mark's testicles.

 

Mark pursed his lips and Ziggy held the coal closer, Mark didn't question how Ziggy was able to hold onto it and not burn himself because he truly believed that Ziggy was a demon. A sudden howl of pure torture erupted from Mark's mouth and Ziggy dropped the coal in a frightened startle, he'd shoved it right up into Mark's soft, sensitive scrotum and hadn't ever heard a scream like that before. Mark fell unconscious to the floor and Ziggy stepped back with wide eyes, had he gone too far? Was he going to be flogged?

 

"I didn't mean to!" Ziggy called to whatever cameras might be hidden around the room, "it was an accident!" 

 

He stood in silence for several long minutes, waiting and listening but strangely, nobody came in and scolded him. Ziggy realized he was alone and unsupervised after all, he knelt down and smiled wickedly.

 

"Oh Mark," he purred, parting the priest's ass cheeks, "how delicious!"

 

Ziggy picked up another hot coal, it was still glowing and it was a little elongated, so he got the idea to shove it up Mark's ass and the priest awoke with a deafening roar! Mark cried out over and over, confessing that he'd done terrible things and listing them all. Ziggy removed the coal and picked up the razor once more.

 

"I should castrate you," Ziggy sneered, "you make me sick to my guts, Mark."

 

Mark was nothing but a blubbering mess by now, but his allotted time was up and the door opened to allow a rush of cool air into the room. Ziggy stood up, stained with blood and soot, but he wasn't even phased by the heat. Mark was rushed out to the infirmary and an ambulance was called, but only after he had signed an extra waver to ensure that he couldn't sue them for his extensive injuries.

 

"See you tomorrow night!" Ziggy left the building, keen to get home and take a brief shower and grab something to eat, he was famished!


	31. How It All Ends

Ziggy walked along the footpath to get home, it was a lovely Sunday lunchtime and he figured why not stop at a cafe for something to eat? He went into one and grabbed a salad roll and a half sandwich, which he ate on the rest of his walk home and the roll he placed into the fridge for Seren, because he knew she'd be hungry by the time she got back. Jenny and Mick were waiting for him, sitting on the sofa and watching the television.

 

"Ziggy!" Jenny jumped up and instantly whisked off his half shirt, checking him over for lashes, "you-you're alright!"

 

"I'm fine," Ziggy blushed at being fussed over like that, "I was good, Jenny."

 

He hurried upstairs to take his short shower and Mick smiled up at Jenny, who was looking quite relieved.

 

"I told you Ziggy wasn't a violent boy," Mick said firmly, "he'd much rather subdue his enemies with a couple of teasing, seductive moves. I can't imagine he'd do the wrong thing, he's come so far and learned so much."

 

"I was just worried that he might have slipped back into old habits," Jenny leaned against the wall, "you know how they are hard to break."

 

"Yes, I know," Mick nodded, "Seren will be home soon, you will love her."

 

"I hope she likes me," Jenny fretted, "it's not always the parents you need to win over, is it?"

 

"Not if they are good parents, no," Mick agreed, "a good parent will always consider how the child feels, every time."

 

"Is Ziggy a good father?" Jenny wondered.

 

"Ziggy does his best," Mick nodded, "for a first timer, he's done really well, considering."

 

"That's good to know," Jenny sighed, glancing up as Ziggy returned and he was only wearing his white briefs.

 

"Mmm, Ziggy," Jenny purred, "oh god I want you baby."

 

Ziggy shook his head, trying to get the last few offending water droplets from his hair.

 

"Wait in line," Mick grinned cheekily and Ziggy looked keen.

 

"My bed's big enough for three," Ziggy mused, running his hands over his body and moaning softly.

 

He then whined and gasped, fingering and pinching his own nipples and then taking off with a giggle as the two of them rushed after him! Mick caught Ziggy at last, grabbing his legs and making him fall onto the bed. Ziggy pulled off Mick's shirt and enjoyed to suck and lick at Mick's nipples, which were not flat against his chest the way Ziggy's were. He could almost cup them, but not quite and Mick wasn't a huge fan of having his nipples sucked so the moans were not forthcoming from him and Ziggy quickly abandoned them in favor of kissing Mick's neck and shoulder. Mick ran his hands down over Ziggy's knees, rubbing them and then his upper thighs. Jenny stripped off, excited to watch them and starting to play with herself. Ziggy moaned loudly, his back arched as Mick then stroked his cock and leaned down to take one of Ziggy's nipples into his mouth. It wasn't easy and he had to just suck Ziggy's chest along with the nipple but Ziggy's whimpers and high pitched mewls assured Mick that he was feeling intense pleasure from it.

 

Jenny climbed onto the bed and Ziggy instantly lay on top of her, her breasts crushing into his chest and his cock quickly pushing into her. She cried out his name and gasped, clinging to him and wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to thrust into her rhythmically.

 

"Ah, uh, huh, oh," Ziggy gasped with pleasure each time he thrust and Jenny bucked her hips, her juices slickening his movement and further sending him into quicker movements of charged up wanting.

 

Mick took up his place behind Ziggy, who growled in warning but Mick took little heed and quickly lathered up his cock and Ziggy's ass with lubrication.

 

"N-No!" Ziggy groaned, "uhuhh, oh Mick!" 

 

With a grunt, Mick finally pushed himself into Ziggy and claimed the lad, Ziggy's eyes rolled and he bucked but it only pushed Mick's cock deeper inside of him as a result.

 

"Ohh," Ziggy's weakened moan declared defeat and Mick began to move in time with Ziggy as he continued to thrust into Jenny.

 

"Ohh Mick," Ziggy breathed heavily, "it feels so good!"

 

He wanted it to stop but he wanted it to keep going! 

 

"Shhh," Mick hushed him with breathy words, "so helpless, Ziggy. You're so helpless now."

 

Ziggy lowered his head, mewling like very feminine now.

 

"Yesss Mick," Ziggy whined, "ssso uhuh, s-so help-helplessss, ngh, oohhh!" 

 

Jenny arched her back and cried out, digging her nails into Ziggy's upper back as she screamed and came, their exchange of words maxing out her tolerance levels and sending her too fast into climax. Mick took Ziggy with long, slow, firm thrusts, guiding Ziggy's hips with his strong hands and keeping him at an even pace, not letting him be in control. Ziggy's eyes rolled again, feeling relaxed and utterly helpless as he was long-stroked into submission.

 

"Now," Mick whispered at Ziggy's ear, pushing him down harder against Jenny's soft body, "do it - cum!"

 

"Ah!" Ziggy suddenly cried out and Jenny whimpered, as she felt him suddenly climax inside of her very strong and fast!

 

Mick groaned and sped up his thrusts, fucking Ziggy harder and faster until he came powerfully with a loud shout! Ziggy swore and began to writhe, Mick pressed him down again and Ziggy soon stopped wriggling, subdued and relaxed once more. But how was it so easy to get Ziggy so hypnotized? Parting from him, Jenny and Mick sat back and Ziggy sighed, closing his eyes and dozing off.

 

"Oh the poor thing," Jenny cooed as she ran her fingers through Ziggy's red mane, "he's exhausted!"

 

Mick breathed heavily, still semi erect from having just dominated Ziggy, it was just such an incredibly powerful feeling. Jenny got off the bed and Mick lay down near Ziggy, rolling him onto his back and Jenny arched a brow but Mick couldn't stop himself and he got back inside of Ziggy's ass with his cock. Ziggy groaned and half opened his eyes, but was content to just lay there while Mick puffed and panted, fucking Ziggy hard and fast until he grunted and came again!

 

Ziggy furrowed his brow but closed his eyes once more, going back to sleep while Mick rolled over and sighed heavily, now sated and spent.

 

"I don't think Ziggy appreciated that," Jenny mused.

 

"I'm going to pay for it later," Mick nodded, "ohh, but I just couldn't help it!"

 

"I know," Jenny smiled, "it turned me on so much just watching you lose control like that."

 

Mick blushed and averted his eyes, Jenny climbed up over him and straddled his face, so Mick obliged her by spreading apart her thighs and attacking her juicy pussy with his tongue until she was bucking and jolting into orgasm all over his lips and chin. Slowly coming down, gasping and moaning, Jenny slid down into Mick's arms and they just lay there for a while, it was hard not to get excited and over stimulated when Ziggy was around, he was incredibly sexy and easily smashed away all of their inhibitions with his blatantly highly sexual and unapologetic advances.

 

Eventually, Mick got up and took a shower and then Jenny had one after him and later, Ziggy grumbled awake and took another brief shower to make sure he was nice and clean for Seren's arrival home.

 

She was just in the door when Ziggy was walking down the stairs, she ran up to him and dropped her overnight bag, hugging him tightly. Ziggy went easily from provocative slut to loving father in the blink of an eye and Jenny had to admire him for that, it was just amazing to notice the difference Seren brought out in him.

 

"How was it, Seren?" Ziggy asked, smiling at his little girl.

 

"It was okay," Seren shrugged, "I'm so hungry!"

 

"Oh, there's a salad roll in the fridge," Ziggy informed her and she brightened up again, kissed his cheek and ran off to go and eat it.

 

"Well," Ziggy said, looking at Jenny, "it's now better than later, she's always a good listener when her mouth is full."

 

Jenny laughed and nervously followed him into the kitchen, where Seren was seated at the table, eating her lunch. Ziggy poured Seren a tall, icy cold glass of juice and Jenny sat down across from the girl.

 

"Hello Seren," Jenny smiled at her, "my name's Jenny, I'm er, a friend of your dad."

 

Seren nodded, swallowing her mouthful before she spoke, she was polite at least.

 

"Nice to meet you," Seren looked at Jenny curiously, "are you a friend-friend or a fan-friend?"

 

"Actually, she's my girlfriend," Ziggy informed Seren, placing the juice beside her plate.

 

"She won't stay that way if I disapprove, though," Seren spoke haughtily.

 

Jenny's smile faded a little, but Ziggy just sat down and acted as though nothing rude was said. Seren finished her lunch and drank her juice, hugged Ziggy and played with his hair while she looked at Jenny with a scrutinizing expression.

 

"Does she make you happy?" Seren asked.

 

"Yes," Ziggy replied softly, blushing hotly, "she makes me feel things I never have felt before. We have a rocky past, but that's over ten years ago." 

 

Jenny felt her heart surge with affection towards Ziggy, the list of what she would not do for him could be stuck into the end of a condom and shoved up a cat's ass, it was that minuscule.

 

"Alright then," Seren approved, "you can be his girlfriend, but you had better not make him unhappy. He's had enough of that in his life, haven't you dad?"

 

Ziggy shrugged and Seren kissed his cheek once more, then she hurried upstairs to her bedroom to unpack. Jenny looked across at Ziggy, pursing her lips and trying to blink away the tears of affection that had suddenly welled up into her eyes.

 

"She's right you know," Jenny told him firmly, "you deserve every happiness Ziggy, you've been through enough, I agree." 

 

Ziggy smiled bashfully at her and she walked around to hug him, leaning down over him where he sat and putting her arms lovingly around his neck.

 

"I don't think I could ever be unhappy with you here, Jenny," Ziggy sighed with content.

 

Mick wandered into the kitchen, surprised that Ziggy was no longer grouchy and relieved that he'd got away with his bold moves from earlier - but just this once, he knew it'd never happen again!  Ziggy relaxed and leaned back, happy to let Jenny kiss and suck at his neck while he closed his eyes and made out with Mick, who just couldn't resist to lean down and offer Ziggy a quick peck to his lips and was drawn in by Ziggy's tongue suddenly flicking out invitingly.

 

"Mmm-hnnh-mmm," Ziggy moaned because Jenny was fondling his balls and Mick was stroking his stiffening cock through his silk kimono, perhaps a three way relationship would be a far more accurate description here.

 

*

 

The next couple of years was full of ups and downs, there was first Ziggy's divorce and then his bout of drinking to try and cope with the loss of what he'd thought was his first true love. Then there was their holiday to Japan, followed by Ziggy and Jenny getting married - with Seren's approval, of course!  Ziggy kept up his job with Buster's clients, but he didn't see the priest again, so his Sunday mornings were free to sleep in and cuddle with his new wife.

 

Mick Ronson also moved in, it was a strange arrangement but Ziggy just loved them both so much and they were all comfortable with one another, so it was happily settled upon but with one exception and that was Ziggy's rule of Mick and Jenny not being allowed to actually have sex. Jenny got pregnant to Ziggy and birthed him the son he had dreamt of having since his beautiful daughter was born, he couldn't imagine his life would be any better as he gazed down into the big blue eyes of his newborn, the shock of flame red hair already spiking up on the infant's head and a very cheeky, almost knowing smile upon his tiny, little face..

 

 

 

***


End file.
